Legacy Dragons
by Emrold
Summary: A prince rescued from being killed along with his father A young princess who was chosen to wait for her destined soul mate. Could they be the ones bearing the spirits of the mythical Rainbow Dragons? Surely they're not meant for each other... right? AU
1. A Kingdom Gone, A Kingdom Found

_**::::::LEGACY DRAGONS::::::**_

By Atruyai** (Atry) **

Summary: A prince rescued from being killed along with his family. A young princess who was chosen to wait for her destined soul mate. Could they be the ones bearing the spirits of the mythical Rainbow Dragons? Could they be the ones destined for each other? Surely they are not... right? AU fic, S/S, E/T

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own the CCS and Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE cast, along with the images on my (soon to come) homepage(except my webcam images). But, the dragons and the other foreign characters in this fic are mine._

...................................................

Atry: Well... I'm back. **-clapclap-** I'm not sure whether there'll be any Meiling in this fic, but I'll try and fit her somewhere. And maybe she wouldn't be a Li either...

Rikmen and Zerule: We're in this?

Atry: Ummm... yeah.

TCP Crew: Are we in this?

Atry: Only Rizurel and Artemis.

TCP Crew: Nooooooooo!!!! If we can't be your muses...

Rizurel and Artemis: **-gives the rest of the TCP Crew backstage passes-** They can, ne, Atry?

Atry: I guess so. Ask the two new muses. So! I have 4 muses for this fic! Rikmen, Zerule, (???) and (???)! Wahey! Oh, and everyone is kinda OOC in this fic.

**Keys:**

**[...] - thoughts**

"..." **- speeches**

**_-...-_ - somewhere else, sometime later, change to someone's point of view**

**{ATN:...} - Atry's Small Notesies**

**MAIN Characters: (I will include this just once.)**

Syaoran Li: 17 yrs old, Prince of the Li Kingdom.

Sakura Kinomoto: 17 yrs old, Princess of the Dragonyte Kingdom.

Eriol Hiiragizawa: 19 yrs old, Royal Magician of the Li Kingdom, former apprentice of Clow Reed.

Tomoyo Daidouji: Sakura's best friend, 17 years old, Princess of the Daidouji Kingdom.

Fujitaka Kinomoto: 48 years old, King of the Dragonyte Kingdom. Soul Partner of Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto: 40 years old, Queen of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Soul Partner of Fujitaka.

Touya Kinomoto: 23 years old, First Prince to the Dragonyte Kingdom. Soul Partner of Yukito, but betrothed to Mei Ling. {ATN: EEEK! Gomen for the unusual pairing...}

Mei Ling Hotori: 23 years old, First Princess of the Hotori Kingdom, betrothed to Touya.

Yukito Tsukishiro: 23 yrs old, Royal Healer of the Dragonyte Kingdom. Soul Partner of Touya, but married to Denaii Yamaro. (Now Denaii Tsukishiro)

Denaii Tsukishiro: 22 years old, married to Yukito, lead pianist for the Royal Palace.

Xian Long Li: 47 years old, King of the Li Kingdom.

Akira Kinomoto: 20 yrs old, Second Prince of the Dragonyte Kingdom, betrothed to Kaoru, Soul Partner of Kaoru.

Kaoru Hotori: 20 years old, Second Princess of the Hotori Kingdom, betrothed to Akira, Soul Partner of Akira.

Zerule Mekkuno: 16 years old, Prince of the Mekkuno Kingdom, betrothed to Rikmen, Sakura's best friend.

Rikmen Gaire: 16 years old, Princess of the Gaire Kingdom, betrothed to Zerule.

Atry: That's long enough, don't you think? No, both Yukito and Touya aren't a thing, they are just required to live together for they are Soul Partners. Yukito is already married, and Touya is betrothed. Eriol is NOT, I repeat, NOT Clow Reed's reincarnation. He had just inherited his knowledge. He's still... Eriol. Oh, and Nadeshiko is still alive.

_**----Chapter 1: A Kingdom Gone, A Kingdom Found**_

"CODE RED, CODE RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bii Lou Rang shouted as he ran through the crowded main hallway of Li Castle to the Throne Room. The maids in the corridor looked strangely at the frightened soldier, who had disappeared around a corner, and then looked at each other. Suddenly, they're eyes widened in shock. This he just say... **Code Red**? They scrambled everywhere, dropping their dusters and brooms, buckets and cloths.

They had to notify the others.

_**-LI THRONE ROOM-**_

Xian Long Li advanced his chess piece across the checkered board calmly. He smiled at his Royal Magician.

Eriol Hiiragizawa stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Very wise, Your Majesty. However, I am sure tha-"

A soldier collapsed against the mahogany doors, forcing them to burst open. The heavily armored man fell face down onto the red carpet, but he stood up again, wobbling slightly.

"...Bii Lou Rang?" Eriol whispered to himself, almost out of astonishment. But Bii Lou's post wasn't in the kingdom... He was supposed to guard the bridge over Silver-Forged River!

"Your Highest Majesty... the Black Zen Clan... is attacking...!" That was all Bii Lou managed to say before he dropped on his knees, and died instantly, his mouth still parted from speaking.

Members of the high court and the council gasped, and murmurs started around the room.

A pool of black blood flowed disgustingly from a cut at the side of the soldier's chest. He must've been stabbed by a cursed sword.

"This is disaster!"

"We are no match for the Black Zen Clan!"

"Legend has it that they could only be defeated by dragons!"

"The White Zen Clan is the only Clan with dragons, but they don't exist, right?!"

"Yes! So we are doomed!"

Xian Long abruptly got onto his feet. He raised his hand, and the room immediately fell silent.

That's when they heard the distant screams of the peasants.

Some of the honourable nobles shuddered fearfully. The screams echoed inside the soundless room, bouncing off the walls, creating an eerie atmosphere.

"Tell me, dear friends; do you love this kingdom?" Xian Long suddenly asked his royal advisors and the members of the council and the high court. They all blinked, awestruck at the level of calmness in their leader's voice. Slowly, one by one, they all nodded.

"Then fight with me!" Yelled the aging king. The whole crowd gasped again.

"He's lost it!" They commented.

"What are we going to do?!"

The Superior Judge stepped out boldly from the crowd. He was an elderly man in his sixties, with white hair, and a long, white beard. Despite his appearance, he was a kind and respectful man, and his faded blue eyes always had that twinkle of intelligence in them, although they were hidden behind his ancient glasses.

"I shall fight for this kingdom." The assembly gasped yet again. The Superior Judge, properly named Jin Hui Zhang, turned to them.

"I was proudly born here. Men from my family, from my great-great-great grandfather to me, had served this empire without the smallest hint of regret. Not once had the Li Family abandoned us in times of hardships. I'm not going to back out now. I know, this battle will certainly cost my life, but I would be glad that I died **protecting** my kingdom, rather than cowering somewhere else and watch as everything being destroyed. I'm begging for all of you to re-consider your decisions. Back out, like cowards, or fight, like true nobles." He stood beside Xian Long, and stayed there.

Nobles in the group exchanged surprised glances with one another. Slowly, all of them joined Jin Hui, each with a new feeling of determination. Half of them even withdrew their swords. Xian Long nodded thankfully to everyone.

Eriol, who had been standing in the shadows all along the whole ordeal, frowned and walked up to Xian Long.

The 19-year-old bowed humbly.

"Sire." He addressed Xian Long. Then, looking uncomfortably into his eyes, he continued, "Is it time for the young prince?" He asked. The others looked at them confusedly.

Xian Long's shoulders immediately slumped, his messy brown bangs covering his sad golden eyes. He sighed.

"Yes, Eriol. It is. Bring him there. Do not forget... _the letter_." Eriol nodded quietly and left the room.

The baffled aristocrats glanced at Xian Long oddly. "Gentlemen... the Revenge of the Rainbow Dragons... shall be fulfilled." They all gaped and flinched before following Xian Long to the courtyard.

_**-QUEEN'S CHAMBER-**_

Eriol unlocked the door. It opened with a spooky creak, a result of fourteen years of neglect. He got in quickly, and closed the door again, locking it temporarily with magic. He couldn't be long in here.

Eriol made his way to a lone table at the back of the dusty room. As he walked he remembered the women of the Li family.

There was Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei and Xiefa, the four hyper-energetic girls. Always cheerful, always smiling. Obsessed fanatics of... cute things.

Then there's Yelan. The strict Queen. Although she always looked serious and devoted, she was a woman with a pure heart. Her kindness overflowed, her smile radiant and welcoming.

Eriol reached for the first drawer at the writing table. He concentrated, and tried to find the charmed letter Yelan wrote before she passed away with her daughters. It's not there. A memory flashed inside Eriol's mind.

That disturbing event... changed the once happy wolf cub into a cold, heartless werewolf...

**Flashback**

"Eriol! Get Syaoran away from here! Hurry!" 5-year-old Eriol blinked. Why was Auntie Yelan asking him leave? Did she hate them?

3-year-old Syaoran Li tugged on his sleeve. "Eriol-chan! Why is Ma-ma bleeding?" Eriol looked at the small scared prince and inspected Yelan closely. Sure enough, she was panting slightly, and black blood stained her cream-coloured battle shoes. She had been injured in her leg!

"Yelan-san, let me call Clow-san to heal your leg!" Eriol turned around to leave but Yelan held his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Clow-san is outside. No need to get him for me! This cannot be healed! Just leave, with Syaoran! Come back when Li-san has returned from the Rukuya Kingdom!" Yelan shouted, making Eriol and Syaoran tremble in fear. Yelan handed the family sword to Syaoran, who jumped with glee. She turned and left, but not before whispering something to Eriol.

"We will be there for you, even if we are spirits..." She ran outside, her own sword held up in front of her. A minute later, Clow Reed came panting in, with the four Li sisters defending his back. He dropped his Staff and kneeled in front of Eriol, placing both of his palms on Eriol's forehead. He pressed them gently.

Eriol felt something flowing through his veins. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of it, ignoring a screaming Syaoran who saw his weakening sisters fighting against black strangers.

Syaoran dragged the family sword behind him and punched one of the ninjas in their thigh. Unfortunately, his punch was too small, and it only succeeded in making the assassin wince slightly. Feimei gasped.

"Noooo!! Little brother!!!" She hurriedly ran to them to stop the Black Zen ninja, but she was too late. The 'meanie', as Syaoran called him, knocked Syaoran over, making him groan painfully. The ninja saw the family sword and nearly grabbed it, but Eriol had sent him flying across the room.

The 'new' Eriol took Syaoran in his arms. Clow walked weakly to him and gave him his Sun Pendant, and chanted a spell.

"Eriol, you now have my knowledge. I hand to you, my apprentice, the Sun Staff. You will know when to return to the castle, because... you hold the rank of the Royal... Magician..." Eriol felt his body being spun slowly. Then, when he opened his eyes again, he was in a forest on the Guarding Hill, overlooking the burned roofs of the cottages in the Li Kingdom.

**End Flashback**

And when he returned to the castle a few days later with Syaoran, Xian Long was mourning sadly over the lifeless bodies of his daughters and wife.

Syaoran also saw them and ran to his room, crying severely.

When he came out the next day, his amber eyes were puffy, and they were no longer happy, but cold and unforgiving. He became stoic and lonely. He never _ever_ laughed or smiled again, he only smirked every now and then. Other times, his face is neutral, emotionless.

As for Clow Reed... he was found pinned to the wall with a cursed sword in his chest, but his face was calm. He died with dignity.

Eriol sighed. He reached for the last drawer. Before he could even yank it out, something inside glowed. It flickered, and broke through the wooden drawer.

A scroll materialized in Eriol's palm. It was silver-coloured, with a magical golden seal. It gives off a turquoise aura.

Eriol smiled faintly. He puts the letter in his robe pocket, and left hastily. There was no time to be lost. Vyclae could sense them easily if they don't depart to the Serenity Forest soon.

_**-COURTYARD-**_

Xian Long stood in a battle stance, his trusty sword parallel with his fist. He scrunched his nose, and stabbed the Black Zen soldier standing in front of him. The 'creature' didn't even flinch. It melted into black liquid, before re-forming again, into the same ninja it was before.

Xian Long shivered. He had been stabbing, slicing and casting spells for the last 30 minutes, yet he's still on his first opponent. Then he remembered something.

Minions of the Black Zen Clan are _immortals_.

Only dragon fire could defeat them, but...

"No." Xian Long whispered to himself.

The Prophecy **will** succeed. He had to believe in it. It was Yelan's final request for him.

Renewed with a strange feeling of willpower, he continued the battle, clashing the blade of his sword with the one of the ninja's.

If he couldn't defeat them, he could _delay_ them.

_**-PRINCE'S CHAMBER-**_

Syaoran Li felt something tugging on his heart.

[What's up? Those normal battles never last this long...] He frowned as he heard another battle cry.

That's enough.

He took the Fire Horn Pendant from its resting box and hanged it around his neck along with his sword pendant. He snatched his travel bag from his closet. He filled it with money, clothes, food and canteens of water, his battle robe, a stack of ofudas... and a picture of his whole family, before most of them died.

He sighed, swung the bag over his shoulder and frowned as Eriol entered his room without knocking.

"Packed up, Syaoran? Let's go then." He asked, summoning his Sun Staff.

"Where are we going this time? Did father ask us to run to the Serenity Forest again? You know, I've seen us beat these rival kingdoms many times. We don't have to go anywhere. They couldn't even get past the imperial guards! What's there to fear?"

"No, Syaoran, this is no ordinary opponent. We... we might never return again."

Syaoran took a shocked step backwards, but he shook his head and nodded curiously.

"Guardians of the Sun and the Moon, bestow upon me, your master, the power of disguise and agility. Release!" A gust of wind blew in the room, and Eriol signaled for Syaoran to stand beside him. A strange blue light encased Eriol and he quivered.

"Come." Eriol took hold of Syaoran's hand. "Agility!" He ran out of the room at an inhuman speed, dragging Syaoran behind him, venturing into the halls, inside the dungeons, across the kitchen, and into the gardens before finally stopping beside a hidden trap door underneath some flower beds. Along the way, they had seen servants flailing their arms in the air helplessly and running away from the castle itself to avoid being killed by the immortal army, who were murderous Black Zen assassins.

"Syaoran, you might experience some difficulty breathing, but not for long." Eriol warned the 17-year-old teenager with unruly hair beside him.

Syaoran glared at him as a 'yes'.

Eriol tapped the ground with the end of his Staff. "Disguise!"

Syaoran choked. He felt as if the air was squeezed out from his lungs, and he cannot inhale anymore. He coughed a bit, but he held strong.

This 'torture' lasted for a full minute before Syaoran could breath normally again, to his utmost relief.

Eriol shook his head. He's starting to feel tired already. He wasted no time in opening the trap door and shoving Syaoran inside.

_**-SECRET PASSAGE-**_

Little droplets of water dripped from the crude ceiling of the small passageway. Syaoran snorted. "It smells of dead animal in here..." He commented dryly, clutching his warm Fire Horn Pendant.

Eriol ignored his air of distaste and snapped his fingers.

"_Fymora._" He muttered. Suddenly, all of the unlit torches on the walls sparked with fire, heating up the place, and lighting the way out.

"I was just about to call out Furrion." Syaoran said. Eriol smiled. "That Hao Okami (3) of yours is not familiar with dampness, remember?" He reminded.

Syaoran frowned and nodded.

"Let's go. We are invisible to everyone, and they cannot hear us, but this is sucking up my magic." Eriol walked briskly forwards with Syaoran tailing him at an equally same pace.

At last, they arrived at the end of the tunnel, where a barred metal gate was situated. Eriol stopped in front of its locks and held his hand out, his palm facing heavenwards. He pulled his hand downwards slowly, keeping it at a same distance with each lock. As he did that, the huge iron padlocks rattled.

By the time he brought his arm back to his side again, the padlocks dropped obediently onto the ground, leaving the metal gate swinging slightly open. Syaoran wasn't surprised. He's used to Eriol's 'tricks'. He had been living with the guy all his life.

Eriol peeked through the small opening and scowled. _This_ surprised Syaoran. It's not the fact that the young magician didn't have to be so secretive and peek on anything (since they're invisible), but it was because Eriol had rarely scowled in the whole time he grew with him. He always had that freak smile on, but why was he scowling now?

It never dawned on Syaoran that Eriol was watching a thatched cottage being burned down, with the tenants being decapitated in front of their neighbours, whom he suspected were going next.

He turned to Syaoran and smiled sadly. "Hide your aura, Syaoran." Syaoran nodded and immediately the green glow outlining him disappeared. Eriol's blue aura dissipated too.

"Syaoran, I hope years of being trained by the best fighters in the kingdom could prepare you for this."

He opened the door fully and ushered for Syaoran to follow him. Syaoran's eyes widened in extreme disbelief.

In front of a half-burnt cottage, a figure in a black cloak was executing innocent villagers with a silver sword. He was smirking clandestinely, enjoying the whole action. Syaoran felt disgusted. He wanted to launch himself at the man, but Eriol held him back.

"Don't, Syaoran! You are absolutely no match for **him**!" Eriol yelled. He's starting to feel weak. They have to move fast, if they want to get to the Serenity Forest on Guarding Hill without getting spotted.

"But he's killing them!!" Syaoran shouted. Eriol sighed. "Come, Syaoran! I can't hold on to my invisibility spell much longer! We must go now!"

Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed over them. Before Syaoran could even look up to see what it was, Eriol had dragged him into narrow street. "Please, we need to get out of here! Dracul could spot us with his eyes, even if we're invisible! We'll get killed ourselves if that happens!" Syaoran growled.

"Are you mad, Eriol?! That bastard's slaughtering peasants! I must stop him!"

A small earthquake broke out.

"That's Dracul! He's on the ground!" Eriol took Syaoran's arm, and with all his might, pulled him away.

"Agility...!" They picked up speed. Syaoran gritted his teeth in anger.

"Eriol!! Who was that man?! If I can't have his head, I want his name!!" Syaoran looked at Eriol's face.

He was sweating heavily.

"...Eriol?!" Syaoran could feel them slowing down bit by bit. Then it struck him. Eriol's magic is decreasing!

"His... name... is... Vyclae..." Eriol panted. Syaoran gripped Eriol's hand and channeled his own magic energy into him. They whizzed between guarding Black Zen soldiers.

"Thank you, Syao..." Eriol said. Syaoran nodded. Now he's the one who's tired.

_**-COURTYARD-**_

Xian Long lay defeated on the ground, along with his comrades. He took a blow too many from a cursed sword, and he's dying. Puddles of black blood collected around him, as he frowned at the sight of the unmoving body of Jin Hui Zhang.

"_Tertamii,_

_Sancera,_

_Orminx,_

_Humiyra!!_

_Syaoran!!_"

He chanted loudly. All of a sudden, his brown aura left him and flew somewhere else.

His whole life flashed in his eyes and he exhaled for the last time.

_**-VYCLAE-**_

I was laughing at the midnight sky when I saw a brown light shot by me. I scowled. "Xian Long!!!" I climbed onto Dracul and he took to the sky. We followed the light.

It dived suddenly and disappeared. I shook my head. Maybe I'm hallucinating. Dracul, however, roared angrily.

No, something's really up.

_**-NORMAL POV, SYAORAN AND ERIOL-**_

A brown light blanketed Syaoran.

"Father...!!!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted desperately. He knew that his father had lost, and was unable to hear his call. That's why he had channeled his remaining aura to his son, to help him.

_Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!_

Eriol shuddered as a huge shadow sheltered them from the rays of the moon. "Syaoran, whatever you do, DO NOT look up. It's not time for you to meet creatures like Dracul yet. " Eriol pleaded. Syaoran thought that this was a ridiculous request, but he complied anyways. That roar intrigued him though.

Syaoran continued to channel the new aura he got from his father for Eriol.

"I'll have to create a diversion!" Eriol yelled and they ran into an empty tavern. There, he made identical duplicates of himself and Syaoran.

"You'll leave by the back door and we'll leave by the front door. This will confuse Dracul, so hopefully he will follow you guys. Go anywhere but the Guarding Hill. In fact, go back to the direction of the castle. GO!" The real Eriol and Syaoran left through the front door, and the fake ones ran out of the back door.

As Eriol anticipated, Dracul got confused.

"Well? What are you after now?" asked Vyclae gruffly. His black dragon flapped its wings as a final decision and went after...

The mirror images.

Eriol sighed contentedly. "That was close. Now, let's go, Syaoran. The Guarding Hill isn't far from here. If we enter the Serenity Forest, the magical shield will conceal our auras. We better get moving." Eriol started to run again, but he felt a heavy weight on his back.

Syaoran had fainted. "Shimatte(1)!! He's given too much of his energy to me!" Eriol carried Syaoran in his arms and ran again.

_**-SERENITY FOREST-**_

Eriol sat on a dead stump, and commanded for his Staff to disappear. He released his aura. Syaoran lay on the grass under him, his green aura flickering back on again. They're regenerating as Syaoran slept.

Eriol sighed for what seemed the 10th time that day. He searched his hidden pocket for Yelan's letter.

The silver parchment shone a bright turquoise, as if calling someone. Eriol felt tired and fell asleep, dropping the vibrating scroll. His glasses slid down his nose but he didn't bother to push them up again.

He had no energy whatsoever to check what's wrong with the piece of rolled up paper shaking and glowing abnormally at his feet.

_**-DRAGONYTE KINGDOM-**_

Fujitaka Kinomoto looked up from his book, as if jerked out of a nightmare. He stayed still for a few minutes and quickly snapped the book shut. He returned it onto the bookshelf hastily.

He scurried out of the Royal Library and went into the Palace Gardens.

"Esquela Gitaunen Xartamus!" He called out. Suddenly a golden-scaled dragon swooped down from the sky and landed beside Fujitaka, who jumped onto him.

Xartamus is a rare golden dragon, with thick scales of gold protecting its body from harm. He has a long, shining spiky tail, and a huge flat piece of spearhead at the end of it. His wings are enormous and bat-like. He has sharp claws, but he rarely uses them in combat. He has wing-like ears, which are very acute at hearing. In the middle of his nose, a yellow gem glimmered with a hidden fire. His eyes are also yellow, and his teeth are properly kept, all sharp and deadly. He could reflect the sun's rays with his shiny body, but at night, he could overturn his scales (yes, he could do that) and stay gray. He uses this technique when he's on night tasks with Fujitaka.

"What is it, Fujitaka? You don't normally call me in the middle of the night." Xartamus asked worriedly, overturning his scales into 'night mode'. For Fujitaka to call him in these hours of darkness, it must be very, very urgent.

"Syaoran Li is in incomparable danger." Said Fujitaka simply. Xartamus made a shocked noise in his throat. It sounded like a sudden '_hrrrr_'.

"I need to wake Touya and his best friend. Can you please bring me up to Touya's bedroom?" Xartamus nodded and soared upwards.

Fujitaka disembarked at Touya's balcony, and opened the sliding door. Touya was sleeping soundlessly under the blankets of one of the two huge beds in the room, while his best friend was eating a rice ball, sitting comfortably in a chair beside the other empty bed, supposedly his. He was still wearing his official uniform, a gray cloak with a white tunic underneath, and black slacks. On the cloak, the emblem of the Dragonyte Kingdom, a picture of a clawing golden dragon (surely Xartamus), was sewed in golden thread.

Yukito, the Royal Healer of the Dragonyte Kingdom, finished his midnight snack and saw Fujitaka. He grinned widely.

"Kinomoto-sama! What brings you to our room?" Yukito stood up and bowed. He slowly made his way outside to accompany his king. He saw Xartamus and smiled. The golden dragon nodded to him once as a greeting.

Fujitaka laughed shortly. "Yukito-kun, I told you many times to call me Fujitaka."

Yukito smiled. "Why, of course, Fujitaka-sama."

Fujitaka adopted a serious look again. "Wake Touya-kun up. We have to leave." Yukito blinked. "And summon Bulan and Farziilus. We might need to warp." The brown-haired king informed, although his voice held an air of command in it.

Yukito nodded. "But where are we going, Fujitaka-sama?" Fujitaka glanced at the awaiting Xartamus.

"The Li Kingdom is down." Fujitaka paused. Yukito gasped.

"Vyclae had ambushed them with his Clan." The King continued, now looking remorsefully at Yukito.

The gray-haired man shook his head slowly, refusing to believe what his King had told him. But he knew that Fujitaka Kinomoto had never lied before.

"And... what happened to-" Fujitaka cut him in his sentence.

"He's alright. Eriol Hiiragizawa is with him. But he's weak and is still in the risk of being found by Vyclae and his black dragon. We have to act fast." And with that, he rode Xartamus, and waited for Touya and Yukito. He needed to get them to somewhere with a lot of space to summon their own soul dragons.

Yukito sighed in relief. "I'll be right back, Fujitaka-sama." Yukito said before he disappeared into the room.

"Fujitaka." Called Xartamus. "How did you know that the Li Kingdom is attacked by Vyclae?" Fujitaka sighed.

"I could hear Yelan's spirit calling me and telling me. She had done it several times before, after she died. She never spoke to anyone else but Nadeshiko, Xian Long and me. It must be one of those Connection Letters she created. It's simple to use. You write a letter, and put a spell on it. It will trap some of your spirit. If this letter is important enough, the spirit in the letter could contact living people." Xartamus snorted fire as a sign of his astonishment.

Touya emerged from his room with Yukito behind him. He was wearing a black cloak, covering his royal red robe.

"Is it true, father? The Li Kingdom is no more?" Touya asked shakily. Yukito had his head down.

"Fortunately, no. The heir to the throne is alive, with the Royal Magician. Please, Touya, we need to get him far away from the Li Kingdom as soon as we can!" Touya nodded to his father and climbed onto Xartamus, followed by Yukito.

Xartamus brought them to a field with a huge rock in the middle and a lake behind it. The moon was clearly visible, and if one was to stand at the foot of the rock, it would look as if the moon is perched on top of the tip of it.

Touya and Yukito jumped off Xartamus. Yukito stood beside the lake and Touya walked up to the rock. Fujitaka stood a little distance away with Xartamus.

Touya touched the rock and closed his eyes. "Dynavera Rectuss Farziilus!" He shouted. Suddenly, the rock crumbled. Now in its place, was a floating, slithering dragon.

Farziilus has small hands and legs, with two pairs of wings. It looked like a Chinese dragon, with its long, wavering body, constantly moving from side to side. But what's strange is that the body... it's entirely crystal! The wings, one pair just past its hands and the other just past its legs were flapping, but were clearly golden! Its claws were diamonds, and in a straight order from the top of his head to the tip of his nose, lined precious gems like rubies, emeralds, aquamarines and amber. His eyes were a tense black colour. [1]

Touya sat on a saddle on his dragon's head, as Farziilus's whole body was moving, and it's impossible to sit up straight anywhere there. The two joined Fujitaka on the sidelines and waited for Yukito.

Fujitaka shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He's frightened and anxious. What if it's too late for Syaoran and Eriol when they arrive there?

Yukito picked up a random medium-sized rock and chanted. "Yue Astairi Bulan!"

He threw the glowing rock into the reflection of the moon on the lake's surface. Amazingly, the rock stayed afloat. It was bathed in the moonlight and slowly formed into a similar slithering dragon like Farziilus.

Bulan meant moon in an Eastern language, and that's exactly what this white dragon represented. It had huge, majestic, feathery white wings, with light purple eyes. Unlike Farziilus, though, Bulan's body doesn't move, except for his tail, which is slightly weighed down by a white rock. That's the same rock Yukito threw in the lake but it's now changed into a rare moon rock.

Yukito waved to Bulan and jumped onto him.

"We must go now. We have already wasted 15 minutes! Warp to the Li Kingdom!" Fujitaka shouted. The three dragons huddled together and formed a circle in the sky.

Slowly, a round, white portal formed magically. Xartamus entered it, followed by Farziilus and Bulan.

_**-MAGICIAN'S CHAMBER, DRAGONYTE KINGDOM-**_

Rizurel petted the head of his black and orange striped dragon absently.

He couldn't believe that the Li Kingdom has fallen. But if the prince is okay, then...

Tegrel licked Rizurel's cheek with his rough tongue. He got worried of watching his master staring into the distance, petting him unenthusiastically.

Rizurel snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at his dragon.

Tegrel wasn't at all grand, but being the dragon of a magician gave him superior intelligence, knowing as much as Xartamus himself. He has the stripes of a tiger, and three, long tails. Yes, three. His wings are swallow-like, earning him the title of the swiftest dragon in all of Dragonyte. He has to be, for some of the ingredients Rizurel needs for his spells expire quickly. His orange eyes made him look vulnerable, but Tegrel could be as fierce as a tiger itself, if he wants to.

"Are you okay, Rizurel?" He asked. Rizurel nodded. "I thought that you've suddenly gone mute or something." Tegrel commented. The black-haired man beside him laughed at that. "You **are** a special dragon, Tegrel." Commented Rizurel heartily. Tegrel breathed a little fire happily, careful not to burn his master.

"Rizurel, why are you still awake?" asked a sleepy Artemis, turning in the bed to face her husband. Her dragon, Lelias, poked Tegrel. "You need to sleep too, Tel! Today's journey to get the Fire Rocks from Api Mountain must tire you a lot!" Tegrel shook his head. "No, it doesn't, Lis." Tegrel replied, staying beside his master.

The pink striped white dragon named Lelias huffed slightly. Rizurel and Artemis laughed.

"Well, Artemis, I was listening to Fujitaka-sama talking with Touya-sama and Yukito-san." Rizurel said sadly. Artemis got off the bed and stood beside her husband with Tegrel. "What is it?" Rizurel shook his head. "I can't tell you. We have to watch it ourselves." Rizurel puts on his cloak. Artemis looked at him, puzzled, then she did the same. Tegrel and Lelias followed their master and mistress.

The four of them waited in the gardens, unaware of a small figure of a girl behind some trees, shielding her pink aura carefully.

_**-LI KINGDOM-**_

Xartamus, Bulan and Farziilus jumped out of the portal quickly. It closed behind them. Xartamus froze and glared. Bulan snarled ferociously. Farziilus spouted blue fire.

In front of them, an angry Dracul roared.

_**-VYCLAE-**_

I was flying around aimlessly on Dracul, in hope to find more peasants to kill, when a blinding light appeared out of nowhere. I rushed to it, suspecting that it was peasants playing with fireworks, to find Fujitaka and two other men on their dragons. I know Xartamus, and he was glaring at us, but the other two, who also seemed to be angry at me, were enchanting, to say the least. Too bad they weren't mine.

Dracul roared at the mere sight of Xartamus. They never got along, the two of them.

_**-AT THE SAME PLACE, NORMAL POV-**_

"We meet again, Vyclae." said Fujitaka. Bulan and Farziilus were jerked back by Yukito and Touya, because they were starting to get _very _tempted to attack Dracul. Xartamus remained calm, although his eyes flickered with anger.

Vyclae laughed evilly. "Yes, I agree, Fujitaka. How could I forget the kind, respectful king of the Dragonyte Kingdom?" He commented sarcastically.

Fujitaka smirked. "And how could _I _forget the most stupidest, ignorant, arrogant, clumsy ex-general of the Dragonyte Army?" He countered in a tone of truth. Vyclae gritted his teeth in anger. Dracul sent huge quantities of extremely hot black fireballs hurtling towards Xartamus, but he dodged them so easily and gracefully that Touya almost thought that he was dancing.

"ARRGHHH!! DRACUL, ATTACK!!" Vyclae ordered crossly. Dracul attempted to burn Xartamus with his black fire, but Xartamus flew behind him. Dracul turned around and bit Xartamus's neck.

Fujitaka's golden dragon roared in pain. It breathed fire at the black dragon in front of him, narrowly missing Vyclae. Dracul released him immediately.

Fujitaka checked the area Dracul bit Xartamus, and smiled faintly. The wound is healing by itself. Had Vyclae forgotten the small fact that his golden dragon was a self-healer?

"If you want to play rough, Vyclae, so be it!" Bellowed Fujitaka. Vyclae laughed again. Dracul roared, as if sure that he's gonna win this battle, and zoomed towards Xartamus. Fujitaka smiled. He whispered something to Xartamus's wing-like ears.

"Close-ranged Spike Spin?" He suggested. Xartamus nodded confidently.

Vyclae raised his eyebrows, wondering why Xartamus isn't making a single move. He laughed maniacally anyways, thinking that this is going to be the day that he defeats the king of the most powerful and mythical kingdom that ever existed in the world. Touya and Yukito just expected the worst.

Suddenly, seconds away from a direct impact with Dracul, Fujitaka jumped off Xartamus and landed on Bulan, who edged backwards, surprised. Xartamus quickly spiked up his scales and spun.

Dracul didn't have any time to react. Xartamus's spiky, spinning form managed to scratch his neck deeply, and sent him plunging to ground.

Vyclae threw himself off before Dracul could squash him. He rolled and came to a stop beside a rock. He stood up weakly, his knees and cheek scratched. But his arm particularly, was bleeding badly. "Bakayaro... (2)" He cursed, wincing slightly in pain.

Dracul was lying unconscious on his back, with his scaly wings spread out, his neck wet with blood.

Vyclae walked to his dragon uncomfortably and dropped beside him, exhausted and drained for some unknown reason.

Xartamus stopped spinning and shook his head. He felt a bit dizzy. Fujitaka got onto him again and gestured for him to land beside the dying Dracul. Xartamus looked at him and said, "Are you mad? This is Dracul and **Vyclae **we're talking about here! He could kill you with his Silver Dragons' Tail Sword in a single swipe!"

Xartamus searched, but he couldn't see a hint of playfulness or joking in Fujitaka's eyes and face. Everywhere he looked, it said "I'm serious." He sighed and descended slowly. "Just be careful." Fujitaka nodded wordlessly and kneeled beside Dracul's bloody neck.

Touya diverted his eyes from his father and looked at Yukito, who had his face in his hands, shaking it slightly. Touya sighed. He stared at the Serenity Forest, then at the Li Kingdom. It seems like everything beyond the Kingdom's walls was on fire, including the grand citadel. At that precise moment, he wondered of the welfare of the Li Prince.

Fujitaka felt the tip of a sword near his neck. He glimpsed from the corner of his eyes and saw the rugged-edged blade of the Silver Dragons' Tail Sword, held by its hilt by Vyclae.

Fujitaka ignored the dangerous position he's in, took a deep breath and touched Dracul's wound. He could feel the blade cutting into his flesh and warm blood soaking his cape.

It felt like hundreds of mini-swords attacking his neck. Still, he ignored everything and closed his eyes, concentrating on healing Dracul.

He couldn't leave a dying dragon to its death if he could've easily healed it.

Even if the dragon originated from the Shadow Dragons race, and works with the Black Zen Clan.

Xartamus growled. How could Vyclae hurt Fujitaka when he's helping his own dragon? But that's when he heard it, a heart-breaking sentence that one could never had believed flowed from the mouth of the most vile man in the world of Wedromone.

"What are you doing, Fujitaka, touching my best friend..."

Vyclae said, and he continued, his voice teeming with sadness. "... When he's dying...?"

Fujitaka frowned. "He's not going away yet, Uiji Hakura!" He shouted firmly, using Vyclae's real name bravely.

Uiji trembled. How could Fujitaka still remember his name? It had been years since he left Dragonyte Army, where his name was known widely. His sword dropped onto the ground and he gaped slightly.

Dracul's wound was healing! It's as if the time was played backwards again! Oh, how happy Vyclae/Uiji was! He picked his sword up and sheathed it again.

Silently, he thanked Fujitaka.

Unfortunately, Fujitaka heard him and said "You're welcome." He hopped onto Xartamus and watched as Uiji rubbed Dracul's belly. The black dragon blinked and got onto his feet.

Vyclae climbed onto Dracul and patted the dragon's neck.

Xartamus could just hear Dracul 'hrrr'ing lowly, pleased with the caring side of his master.

Both of the dragons rose into the air. Xartamus and Fujitaka flew to Farziilus and Bulan, while Vyclae and Dracul summoned a huge portal.

Suddenly, thousands of Black Zen assassins poured out of the gates of the Li Kingdom and entered the portal. Vyclae glowered at Fujitaka who smiled back.

"I'll let you go this time. But we will meet again, Fujitaka."

"I'll be waiting, Hakura-san." Fujitaka replied, before Uiji/Vyclae disappeared into the portal himself, and the whole gateway vanished.

There was brief, mutual silence before Fujitaka spoke up.

"I, Fujitaka Kinomoto, king of the Dragonyte Kingdom, declare the Li Kingdom, physically, no more!"

Touya couldn't hold back a single tear to sprout from his eye. Yukito nodded, his cheeks already stained from the crying he did earlier. He'll miss the kind golden eyes of King Li, all of the people in the Dragonyte Kingdom will.

"Xian Long Li and his family had been great friends to the Kinomoto family, and all of them who died will be missed severely." He announced finally before turning around to face his son and his Royal Healer.

"Prince Syaoran Li will stay with us secretly, until it's time. Please warn everyone that they must not tell of him to anyone outside of the Dragonyte Kingdom. This news shall not reach the ears of rare wanderers to our land. Now let's go get the Prince and the Magician."

And with that, Xartamus, Farziilus and Bulan headed to the Serenity Forest.

_**-SERENITY FOREST-**_

"Eriol Hiiragizawa will ride with you, Yukito, since Bulan has extra space." Yukito nodded affirmatively and placed Eriol's sleeping form in front of his saddle.

"Prince Li will be carried by me and Xartamus, as he's the weakest and most vulnerable." Fujitaka positioned Syaoran on so that he could lean against him afterwards.

"What should I carry, Otou-san?" asked Touya. Fujitaka looked around him and saw Syaoran's traveling bag and a scroll. He pointed to them. Touya nodded and picked the items up. He hugged the bag and gripped the scroll tightly. The three dragons flew out of Serenity Forest and formed another portal. They disappeared into it in a second and the portal vanished into thin air.

A few minutes later, something inside the withering kingdom ignited, causing a huge explosion. It burned everything down to black ashes, which were blown away by the soft midnight wind.

There weren't any single trace left of the kingdom that had previously resided there.

_**-HYDRALIC PALACE GARDENS, DRAGONYTE KINGDOM-**_

Rizurel covered his eyes with his arm, and motioned for the others to do the same.

A white light appeared out of nowhere, highlighting the dark garden. Farziilus made a crash landing, followed by a more composed Bulan, then a calmer Xartamus.

Three pairs of eyes widened at the sight. Rizurel wasn't surprised, he had anticipated their return. Just like the girl with emerald eyes, who was hiding in the distant shadows.

The four bowed.

"Rizurel and Artemis Kihara! What drives you to stay outside when you should be sleeping?" Fujitaka said in a concerned tone, still not coming off Xartamus.

"Deepest apologies, Your Majesty. It's just that I have accidentally heard your conversation with the First Prince, and I was worried that you would return in a troubled condition, Your Highness. My wife, our soul dragons and I decided to wait for you." The four bowed their heads courteously. Fujitaka smiled. "Thank you, Rizurel. And I wish for you to call me by my first name, like you call my daughter. Right, Sakura-chan?" Fujitaka asked to the shadows. Everyone focused to where he was staring.

A faint groan was heard, and Sakura Kinomoto stepped out of the blackness. She was wearing her favourite purple-pink nightgown. She smiled nervously as the others, including the dragons, who looked at her amusedly. "I-I... I shielded my aura." She sighed in defeat and released her comforting pink aura, sending a surge of power to the group ahead of her. Keroberos was sitting on her shoulder, clearly bored of her behaviour.

Rizurel and Artemis bowed at her. "Princess."

Fujitaka laughed. "You are a sneaky one, my child." He said jokingly. Sakura pouted.

Fujitaka descended from his saddle and lifted Syaoran off Xartamus. Yukito did the same with Eriol, and Touya hopped off his dragon, patting it on the head. Farziilus 'hrrrr'ed. Touya dropped his load on the grass and stretched.

Rizurel, his family and Kero rushed to see the two newcomers. Sakura shrugged and went to greet the dragons, not caring about the importance of the whole commotion unfolding in front of her very eyes.

Farziilus and Bulan nudged Sakura's sides. She giggled uncontrollably. "S-s-stop, you k-k-know I'm t-t-ticklish!!!!" She shouted in between giggles. Lelias and Tegrel joined in the fun. Xartamus growled softly and shook his head. "Young ones, leave the princess alone." He came to Sakura's side. The teen princess was about to thank him when suddenly Xartamus breathed hot air down her neck. Sakura curled into a ball. "Xartamus! Don't do that! It tickles!" Sakura scolded. Xartamus 'hrrr'ed delightedly. Soon, all of the dragons breathed at the laughing Sakura.

Touya looked over his shoulder at his little sister. He decided to help her out.

"Now, now, Sakura has something to do for the Fujitaka-san. All of you, back to where you belong." The dragons snarled playfully at Touya before obeying him. Xartamus flew to somewhere in the sky, Farziilus and Bulan returned to the field they came from before and Tegrel and Lelias trotted back to Rizurel and Artemis. Kero gasped at the news Fujitaka gave him about the Li Kingdom, and instantly hugged one of Tegrel's tails for comfort. Tegrel 'hrr'ed confusedly.

Sakura thanked her big brother. "Whatever, Kaijuu." Sakura frowned and stomped on Touya's feet. "This is one of those rare occasions, isn't it? What did you brought back anyway? An ancient manuscript like last time?" Sakura asked. Touya's face expression changed immediately. He looked as glum as ever now, and Sakura became worried. What did she say that made her usually tough, cheerful brother look so... sad?

"Sakura... The Li Kingdom..." Touya sighed. Sakura knew something was wrong and rushed to her father and Yukito. She nearly fainted.

Messy brown hair... green aura?

Yes... there, in her father's arms, is Syaoran Li, unconscious and tired-looking. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows pitifully. "Otou-san, isn't this... Syaoran Li?" Sakura asked. Her father nodded miserably. Sakura gasped. "Then the Li Kingdom... is... is..." She stuttered as she fell on her knees.

Touya finished for her. "Is gone." Sakura felt tears rising in her chest and she allowed them to flow. She has always thought of Xian Long Li as a second father, and this loss was too much for her. The Li Kingdom was the strongest among the five Kingdoms who knew about the mythical Dragonyte Kingdom, and the closest. Although Syaoran and Sakura never meet each other when Fujitaka visited the Li Kingdom, Sakura always heard of him through his father. She doubts that Syaoran ever heard of her, he was never interested in _nonsense_.

Rizurel, Artemis, Fujitaka, Touya, Kero, Tegrel, Lelias and Yukito looked away, and tried hard not to look at the stained face of the broken porcelain doll kneeling in front of them.

"Don't... cry... Princess..." Coughed Eriol, now fully awaken. Sakura snapped her head in his direction. "You must be Eriol Hiiragizawa..." Sakura smiled faintly and stopped crying. Eriol patted Yukito's shoulder. The silver-haired young man understood and lowered Eriol to his feet. The Magician thanked him and greeted everyone, including the two dragons, who said "Hello" back. He raised his eyebrows at them. [Dragons...?!] He thought.

Eriol shook the hands of the First Prince, the Royal Dragonyte Magician, the Royal Healer and the King. He crouched beside Sakura and smiled sadly. "The Li Kingdom would still prosper in our hearts, ne? Anyway, Syaoran is still here, you know." The teenager in the dark blue robe pointed at the figure in Fujitaka's arms. Sakura smiled. "Hai. Arigatou, Hiiragizawa-san." She exclaimed happily. Eriol waved his hands. "Please, I prefer Eriol-kun." Sakura giggled. Eriol turned to bow to the King, but Fujitaka stopped him. "I don't like people bowing to me. I'm just a human, like everyone else." Fujitaka said.

Touya rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Kinomoto-sama."

Fujitaka shook his head. "I'll need to ask everyone to call me Fujitaka from now on." The group laughed, while Tegrel and Lelias 'hrrrr'ed.

"Sakura, could Syaoran sleep in your bedroom tonight? He needs to be with someone else and looked after. He's still weak and his magic isn't fully restored yet. Since your room is the best in the whole kingdom, and it's heavily guarded, he would be safe there. Is that alright with you?" Fujitaka requested, and Sakura blinked hesitantly.

She didn't realize that she was nodding.

"Fujitaka-san, may I know where I am at this present moment?" Eriol asked. Everyone turned to him. Fujitaka nodded to Rizurel, and the Dragonyte Magician approached his counterpart. Well, not really.

"Eriol-kun..." He waved his hands and a staff appeared in them. It was light purple, with a globe mounted on the top. In the globe, a black swirl rotated. At the sides of the globe, two pairs of small wings flapped every now and then.

Rizurel was joined by Tegrel, who roared.

"We, the legendary White Zen Clan, welcome you to the prosperous Dragonyte Kingdom."

* * *

(1)- Damn it

(2)- Bastard

(3)- I'm not gonna tell you what this means yet! That would be spoiling the fun! **-pouts**- But you'll know soon. I hope I didn't get the words wrong. Forgive me if I do. **-insert apologetic bow-**

[1] - I'm building a small, simple website on this fic. When I'm done, it will be full of images where you could like... refer to. For now, imagine Farziilus and Bulan as Selece from Magic Knights Rayearth (which I don't own either) or Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNicle.

Atry: Harharhar! This is gooood. Another (rubbishy?) fic. XDDDDD I'm so gonna get lots more of sleepless nights --;;;;;;

Viratenn: **-glares at the computer screen-** Harumph.

Atry: Oh! Minna-san, I introduce to you, one of my two new muses for LD, Duilangeus Videraw Fanderal Yitrumus Viratennekh! **-claps excitedly- **He's a special muse, from N e o p e t s . c o m!!! A dragon called a Draik!!!! Just call him VT, Vie-kun, Vite or more formally, Viratenn. **-pats Viratenn fondly-**

Viratenn: Ack, gerrrof!!! **-shoves Atry away and leaves to find the other muse-**

Atry: .-.;;;;; He's so cold! Like Syaoran-kun! **-glomps imaginary Syaoran doll-** Perfect! Another fic uploaded just before the first day of school. Seriously. **-growls-** I'll pay a _lot _to see my secondary school being blow up. Harharhar. Anyway... **_REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Bottom of Form


	2. Breathing New Air

_**::::::LEGACY DRAGONS::::::**_

By Atruyai** (Atry)**

Full Brief Summary: A prince rescued from being killed along with his family. A young princess who was chosen to wait for her destined soul mate. Could they be the ones bearing the spirits of the mythical Rainbow Dragons? Could they be the ones destined for each other? Surely they are not... right? AU fic, S/S, E/T

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own the CCS and Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE cast._

* * *

__

**Atry's List of Friends**

Tomoyo Kitty - Thanks xD Keep reading and keep me happy with your reviews! **-wink-**

Kella4 - I know! **-squeals-** I think it sucks with my typing and all... :(

sweet-little-girl - Yes, I did, but I re-posted it again because there were some... minor changes to be made xD **-ducks flying saucers from outer space-**

Kei - Score! Two people called my story cool! COOL!

Kari Hiiragizawa - Eheh... **-sweatdrops and backs away slowly- **CHOCOLATE? WHERE?! **-rummages- **Nice day? I had P.E today, and you're saying that it's a NICE DAY? Ehh... sorry, I'm really mad about my school timetable right now --;;;;

Anime-angel45 - Can you believe it? I actually updated in less than a WEEK! I'm getting worst at this! Hurrah!

Dranzen - Ooooh... hullo Dranzen-chan! **-glomp- **So _cool_? SCORE! **-scribbles the number 3 on a notepad- **Hehehehehe... D: Sad? I know... it's quite depressing actually... **-sigh-**

sakura-star2 - Yay! Go me! **-puffpuff- **Is it that good? I thought it was kinda common! O.o;;;;;; Yeah... so sad... the reason Xian Long didn't call the White Zen Clan for help is that he doesn't want to change the prophecy. If Fujitaka came to the rescue, Syaoran would still be in the Li Kingdom and there won't be any S.S, then Syaoran won't **-censored for huge spoilers-**! Want to know his reaction? Read on! It won't be that good though. I'm not good in making surprises. Eheh. Gomen. I know, you need those things to ponder about, eh? **-ponders-**

* * *

Atry: **-drags ZouziTwozi in-** Another Draik from N e o p e t s . c o m ! My fourth muse! Meep .-.;;;;;; Anyway! This chapter is like the 'connecting' chapter, where you would... **-censored for more extreme spoilers- **In the last chapter, I said Nadeshiko was the Queen of the Kinomoto Kingdom, right? Well, I correct that. She is the Queen of the Dragonyte Kingdom. Sorry, I got confused. 

The website is going nowhere, so I'm moving to a new server. Stay tuned... I guess.

* * *

**::Legacy Dragons::**

**_Chapter 2: Breathing New Air_**

**By Atry-chan**

* * *

_**-ERIOL-**_

I grinned and nodded. I'd suspected that we were in the Dragonyte Kingdom. I mean, is there any other kingdoms with dragons?

"Ah! Such an honour it is to meet the mythical White Zen Clan!" I declared.

_**-NORMAL POV-**_

Fujitaka smiled broadly. "Now, I need everyone to take a rest. We will take care of everything else tomorrow morning. Eriol-kun, you could follow Yukito-kun and Touya-kun. Sakura-chan, Kero-chan, both of you would have to sleep somewhere else, because Li-kun would need the bed to fully recover. Is that okay?" He ordered. Everyone nodded.

Tegrel, Lelias, Rizurel, Artemis, Touya, Yukito and Eriol left for their designated chambers.

Fujitaka, Kero and Sakura held back.

"Sakura. You can use 'Create' to make a bed for yourself, Kero and Mayii." Sakura nodded and grabbed Syaoran's bag and the mysterious scroll.

"Otou-san... What's this?" Sakura held the scroll up in the air. Fujitaka took it from her and sighed.

"It's a Connection Letter. You might've learnt about it in your lessons." Fujitaka informed and started to enter the palace. Sakura followed him with her head down, nodding quietly. Kero patted her shoulders and she tried desperately to smile.

[Li-san...] She recalled the memories of her and Xian Long.

No... she would stay tough... _for them all_.

_**-THE FOLLOWING MORNING-**_

Sakura sat up in her 'created' bed and yawned. She looked over to the snoring Kero, and searched for Mayii.

She sighed.

"Mayii, I give up on finding you." She said in a sad tone. This happens every morning. Mayii would hide somewhere in the palace and Sakura would have to find her. She could just leave her to starve, but she's too damn nice to let that happen. After all... the little critter was her personal guardian, other than Kero.

Usually, if she has high spirits, she would seek for Mayii, but today... she even needed some encouragement to open her eyelids!

Hearing Sakura's unusual sad tone, Mayii popped her head out from under the wardrobe.

She squeezed out of the small space and flew to her human friend.

"Mistress? Is there something wrong?"

Mayii was a small creature, no bigger than Kero. She has long, floppy ears and a plump, round body. She has a pink spherical gem on her forehead. If you have a good imagination, you could see that she closely resembles a stout rabbit.

Sakura looked up and smiled faintly. She weakly pointed to Syaoran's limp body in her original bed, and sobbed.

Mayii sat on Sakura's left shoulder, her round eyes observing the sleeping orphaned Prince.

"The Li Kingdom..." Mayii started, and let out a small sigh. She used her ears to wipe away Sakura's continuous tear spill. Sakura hiccoughed and thanked her silently.

"ONEE-CHAN!!!" Two small golden dragons ran into the bedroom, 'hrr'ing happily. They halted immediately seeing Sakura's small form trembling. Kero sighed and motioned the two baby dragons to come up to him. They obeyed, but their eyes are still fixed on their human 'sister'.

Kero told them about the Li Kingdom, occasionally pointing towards Syaoran. They 'hrr'ed in shock and sympathy. Kero smiled faintly. Even if the two are baby dragons, they know those times when such deep feelings are needed.

The older of the two, the male one, made his way to Sakura. He placed his paw on Sakura's thigh, his golden eyes shining with sadness. Soon, the smaller one, the female of the two, nuzzled Sakura's legs affectionately. Sakura giggled faintly. They always try to make her laugh... they've been her family since... _forever_.

Sakura lifted herself off the bed, and sat on a chair to the right of Syaoran. She looked at him and brushed a stray strand of brown hair from his closed eyes. She frowned remorsefully.

"It must be hard for you, ne, Li-kun... To lose your whole family in such a young age... I pity you very much..." For a second there, Sakura thought she saw Syaoran's mouth twitching upwards.

He had smiled. Just briefly, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Sakura grinned and stopped sobbing. She had heard from her father that Syaoran Li had never smiled since Yelan and his sisters died.

This was an achievement for her, and she was determined to make the old Syaoran - who was buried in there somewhere - appear once again. She had to admit, his smiles were cute, unconscious or not, small or big.

Sakura noticed that his green aura is flaring like a normal aura would, a sign that he had recovered fully.

[Not from the emotional wounds, though...] Sakura thought, and once again she frowned unhappily.

The baby dragons looked at each other, and jumped onto Sakura's lap. The princess laughed, and patted their heads.

"Chibi, Xiao, it's hard to not smile around you two. Now get down, you're heavy!" Chibi, the little female dragon 'hrr'ed and rolled off Sakura, joined by Xiao.

Sakura laughed again. Kero and Mayii are stuffing their face with biscuits that Mayii created.

Unnoticed to Sakura, Syaoran was stirring, and slowly waking up.

_**-SYAORAN-**_

I smiled unconsciously, and then mentally fought myself to death.

THAT WAS THE FIRST SMILE I'VE LET OUT SINCE THAT... THAT... day...

I groaned inwardly. My head throbbed, and I winced. I managed to open my eyes a bit, turning them into slits, and I gasped quietly.

Beside me, a girl around my age was playing with... _dragons_!

They're small, but still!

My mind is playing tricks on me!

I took a deep breath and looked around the room I'm in.

It was very lavish, decorated with a mixture of white and pink furniture. I was lying on a soft pink four-poster bed, blanketed by several of the silkiest comforters I've ever had the fortune to touch. Even my bed was a little harder than this, and it was made by the best!

"Chibi, Xiao, it's hard to not smile around you two. Now get down, you're heavy!" The girl shouted, laughing at the same time.

My eyes roamed the place, not bothering to move my head. I couldn't risk for this stranger to know that I am awake. Who knows, she might be an assassin.

[But how does an assassin have... such an expensive property? And... was my mind really playing with me when I see the dragons?!]

I quickly scanned the place again. To the left of the bed I was in, a sliding door led to a balcony, overlooking some sort of lake. I couldn't see very well. A small door was beside the bathroom, maybe leading to the vanity desks and the closets, as I can't see them in the open.

I looked at the girl beside me again, making the mistake of moving my head. But it was so slight that I barely noticed it...

Until now. How could she notice such small amount of movement?

The girl looked at me with dancing jade eyes.

"Oh, you're awake..." She smiled faintly at me and turned towards the dragons on her feet. Yes... dragons.

I think I'm starting to hallucinate.

"Chibi, Xiao, could you go and alert Otou-san, yours and mine?" She asked. The two small dragons bounced on their paws and nodded enthusiastically, before running out of the room, creating small earthquakes at the same time.

"They _seriously _need to learn to fly soon." A small, yellow bear-thingie shook his small head. A strange rabbit sitting beside him nodded.

The mysterious stranger beside me laughed again. She turned to me. "Please wait, Li-kun." She stood up, bowed slightly and looked at the door, adopting a respectful look.

A while later, several more earthquakes broke out, though louder that the previous ones created by the small dragons. I raised my eyebrows. Where am I? I thought the Li Kingdom never had earthq-

Wait.

If father's dead... then...

"T-T-The kingdom...!"

I screeched and sat up quickly. I panted, as if I've just awoken from a nightmare.

The stranger looked at me sadly before sobbing. I immediately felt guilty. But my pride was too great and I just crossed my arms over my chest.

How could an assassin be such a crybaby?!

But... my home _is_ gone...

I could feel the tears rushing through my body, heading for my eyes, but I blinked them back. I couldn't break down now... I just couldn't.

"Yes, Your Highness, the Li Kingdom... is no more..." A deep voice rumbled across the room.

I looked up and instantly glued myself to the headboard, shock carved onto my face.

_**-NORMAL POV-**_

"Yes Your Highness, the Li Kingdom... is no more..." Xartamus said sadly, although his voice sounded like a crackle of thunder.

Syaoran was keen to _be _the headboard behind him, seeing Xartamus.

Nadeshiko stepped into the room and dashed towards Sakura.

"Darling! Are you alright? What happened?" She asked hysterically, taking a crying Sakura into her arms.

Chibi and Xiao entered with another golden dragon, smaller than Xartamus. She seemed to be from the female kind.

The new dragon saw Sakura and approached.

"Sweetie?" She snorted a little fire and wrapped her tail around Sakura's shaking body.

"I-I-I'm alright, mother, Fortia..." Sakura responded, flashing an almost cheery smile, trying hard to stop the waterfalls from flowing from her eyes.

Fortia 'hrr'ed sympathetically before sniffing on Syaoran, who has that 'I-want-to-be-anywhere-but-here' look planted on his face.

"You are surely the Li Prince. Welcome." Fortia smiled to him and to Sakura before walking over to rest beside Xartamus.

Fujitaka sat beside Syaoran and patted his shoulders. "Son, are you alright?" Syaoran glared at him, but nodded hesitantly.

"Your aura is flaring normally again." Syaoran raised his eyebrows in confusion. Does this man have magic? Only people with magic could sense auras...

"Ah! You must be shocked to see such magnificent creatures like Xartamus here," Fujitaka pointed to Xartamus, "And being around strangers like us. I assume you've never even met me."

Syaoran immediately started to recognize Fujitaka's voice.

[That voice... I've heard it before...] He thought.

"Remember the King from the 'Tyroguan' Kingdom?" Fujitaka reminded. A sudden look of realization glimmered in Syaoran's bark-brown eyes.

"Yes... I'm 'King Futijaka'." Everyone in the room smiled, laughter in their eyes, but Syaoran just frowned.

"If you are up to it... we, as in my wife and I, are arranging a special gathering for you to familiarize yourself with us." At this Syaoran's frown deepened.

Fujitaka laughed. "No, son, it's not one of those formal stuffs where you have to wear formal attire and dance around. It's one of... show-and-tell." The king laughed harder, joined by everyone else. Syaoran looked at the girl with emerald eyes who was not laughing at Fujitaka, but at the two wrestling baby golden dragons on the floor.

Amidst the booming giggles and chuckles from the crowd around him, Syaoran thought that the girl's giggles were the most soft and soothing. He sighed subconsciously and closed his eyes.

He tuned out everyone else's voices and listened to hers, and hers only.

This small figure two metres away from him clearly is worth studying and thinking about...

Whoah!

When did his mind took a stroll down Mushy Lane?

"Chibi, use fire! No, no! It's not like that! Use the fireball technique I taught you yesterday! Yes! You make me proud, Chibi!" The auburn-haired young woman giggled again as the little female dragon sprouted puny fireballs at her brother. The male baby dragon just 'hrr'ed boredly.

Syaoran smiled mentally. He nearly allowed that one to slip out. Again.

He glanced at Xartamus and Fortia, who was licking each other's noses lovingly.

Weird. Definitely weird...

Dragons!

Goodness!

What next?

Flying horses?!

Syaoran growled at Eriol's waving hand.

"Feisty now, eh?" The blue-haired man smirked. Syaoran just gritted his teeth visibly.

"Now, now, Syaoran. Be a good boy and change, we need to be in the Hydralic Gardens soon." Eriol chuckled and left with the others, leaving a scowling Syaoran, a smiling Sakura and two giggling baby dragons behind him.

Kero and Mayii had followed Xartamus out of the room, curious of this 'party' they are going to hold.

"I shall leave you now. Your bag is on the bedside cupboard." Sakura pointed politely to Syaoran green travel sack. Then she herded Chibi and Xiao out of the room, but before she walked through the huge doorway, she released her pink aura happily.

Her aura attacked Syaoran's, like a swarm of bees over a small, tiny flower. Syaoran gaped at the amount of power she released.

Sakura saw Syaoran's open mouth and smirked. "Interesting... definitely." With that, she left.

_**-HYDRALIC PALACE GARDENS-**_

Syaoran observed as a medium-sized group of people and dragons pilled out of the Palace gateway, and into the gardens.

He turned his sword into a pendant again, and played with the chains. Sakura was standing beside him, attending to Chibi, Xiao, Kero and Mayii. After a quick tour around the huge gardens, he had practiced a simple fighting sequence, and Sakura didn't seem fazed.

"Feeling better, Syaoran?" Eriol grinned at his scowling friend and bowed to Sakura.

"Princess." He played one of his charming smiles. Sakura just smiled back, and blinked when Syaoran looked over her carefully.

"Princess?" He repeated, his tone cold and intimidating. Sakura just snarled at him quietly.

"You must be the Prince. Name's Touya Kinomoto." Touya said, offering his hand. Behind him, Farziilus snapped his jaws.

Touya's wearing a dark red robe, with a black cloak. His hair was spiked up.

Syaoran glowered at Touya's outstretched arm, expecting it to die and go to hell.

"It's alright, plagues don't exist here." Touya smirked. Syaoran turned his killer gaze from the stuck-out arm to the First Prince's face.

"Nice to meet you too, kid." Touya waved his hands over his shoulder as he and Farziilus walked towards Yukito, who was feeding Bulan with pork buns.

"Today must've been one of his good days." Sakura explained, not turning to look at the teenager with brown eyes beside her.

"He could be worst? Humph." Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight onto his right leg, his left feet sticking out in front of him, his face decorated with frowns and glares galore. It had always been his favourite pose.

He wondered why he had even bothered to reply to this... this... pathetic girl.

He growled when a man with a woman in his arms came up to him.

The man has strange greenish hair and Eriol-blue eyes, his face bearing a slight similarity to Touya's. His hair was spiked up as well. He was wearing a midnight blue robe and a black cape with the Kingdom's emblem over his shoulders. It was the same cape to Touya's, but it had a small logo picturing a lighting bolt hitting a small burst of fire. Touya's logo was a pile of gems and other precious stones.

The woman had blackish-copper, semi-wild shoulder-length hair and blackish-brown eyes. She had a small frame of glasses on her nose. She wore a pale yellow dress with a rounded neckline, revealing a white collar. On the middle of the bodice of the dress a picture of a vine wrapping a droplet of water was seen.

"Hello. I believe you've met my little sister and my older brother." The man smiled slightly. "I'm Akira Kinomoto. This is my betrothed, Kaoru Hotori." Syaoran had a slight trust towards this man and nodded. "I better get going, there'll be guests arriving soon." Kaoru hugged Sakura and left with her betrothed.

"What's your name?" Syaoran asked Sakura sternly as he watched Akira and Kaoru walking away. Actually, the sentence shot out of his mouth like an uncontrollable bullet.

Sakura turned to him.

She was wearing a lime green dress, bringing out her shining emerald eyes. It was scattered with real Sakura petals preserved and sewed onto the dress. Her black shawl hung by her shoulders, showing the Kingdom's emblem proudly. Unlike Touya's or Akira's, her cape/shawl didn't have a logo. Sakura had her hair up by a high ponytail.

"Thought you'd never ask." Sakura giggled. Kero, Mayii, Chibi and Xiao went to play with Tegrel, Lelias, Xartamus, Fortia, Farziilus and Bulan.

Syaoran just scowled, staring at the glistening body of Farziilus.

"Look, if you don't want to-"

"Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said softly.

"That's my name. Happy?" She grinned as Syaoran glared holes into her brain.

"Sakura-chan!" Two voices called.

Sakura peeked over Syaoran's shoulder and waved excitedly.

"Tomoyo-chan! Zerule-kun!" She called and held Tomoyo's hand delicately.

Syaoran stared at the pale doll in front of him. She had moist amethyst-coloured eyes and grayish-black hair. She was wearing a dark blue dress, her long hair tied into a higher ponytail than Sakura's.

Syaoran grunted at the smiling boy standing beside him.

He has jet black hair and pine-brown eyes. He was wearing a simple white tunic and brown trousers. A faded orange cape draped off his shoulders, capturing the logo of two crossed trumpets.

[The Mekkuno Kingdom...] Syaoran thought, remembering his lesson on the cultures of other Kingdoms. The Mekkuno Kingdom was renowned for its lively atmosphere and excellent attractions; monthly festivals and music inviting to the ears.

"Hey, Zerule-kun!" Sakura smiled and poked the orange-caped teenager in his chest.

Zerule Mekkuno laughed. "G'day ladies. Oh, and gentlemen." He bowed. Sakura smiled widely and Tomoyo giggled.

"Stop being so formal, Zerule-kun." Sakura smacked Zerule's arm lightly. The black-haired prince groaned playfully. "Owwies." He said, mock-pouting babyishly. Sakura laughed heartily. "Zerule-kun, where's Rikmen?" Tomoyo asked, her mauve eyes scanning the area.

"Hmm?" Zerule asked subconsciously, raising his eyebrows, although his eyes never left his hand, which is rubbing the place Sakura smacked him.

"Rikmen. Rikmen Gaire." Tomoyo said in a sing-song voice. Sakura hid a laugh behind a smile. Zerule frowned.

"How should I kn-"

"ZIZI-CHAN!!!!" A high-pitched shrill of voice rang across the huge field, knocking into the ears of the small group of teenagers.

"Damn! Hide me!" Zerule jumped onto the lowest branch in a nearby mango tree. From there he leapt higher, branch after branch.

Sakura and Tomoyo dragged Syaoran far from the tree.

"Li-kun, could you please play along? Just pretend that we're talking about the weather!" Tomoyo realized that the person in front of her is Syaoran Li, and immediately her thoughts flicked over to the Li Kingdom.

Sakura saw the nervous look Tomoyo had. It's surely not because of Rikmen approaching figure, but because of Syaoran.

"Explain later, pretend now!" Sakura said hastily.

One of Syaoran's eyebrows domed upwards.

"Nice sunny day it is, ne, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo started, looking up into the sky. Sakura nodded. "I heard it's gonna snow this winter!"

"Really?!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"Have you seen Zerule?!" Rikmen asked angrily, ignoring the fact that the group was talking.

"I thoug-" Rikmen saw Syaoran and gaped at his muscled body.

"Well, well... ain't that purdy..." Rikmen purred seductively. Sakura and Tomoyo backed away, sweatdropping.

Syaoran rolled his eyes annoyingly.

Rikmen is the proud owner of beautiful golden hair and baby blue eyes. She wore a baby pink dress with dainty glass high-heels. Her dark red gloves reached just before her elbows. Her hair was braided in short French curls, framing her babyish face.

At the back of her dress, a heart in a sun was imprinted, the insignia of the Gaire Kingdom, the kingdom of love and peace.

"So... you're available, hun?" Rikmen swayed her hips. Syaoran just coughed. "Biao(1)." He cursed in Chinese. Sakura gasped. She glared at Syaoran, her fists clenched beside her. "Take that back!" She roared, making everyone else in the garden clamp their mouth shut.

Syaoran looked into her emerald pools and instantly saw the anger and hurt flowing in them. He frowned. How could her eyes calm his nerves (even if they were glaring) in a single stare?

Shrugging, he said, "Du bu qi.(2)" and looked away. Rikmen blinked her eyes confusedly. Apparently she hadn't paid too much attention in her Languages class.

Sakura, however, had aced all of her lessons... except Calculations, that is. In that, she's not much a knowledgeable expert.

She huffed at Syaoran's apology.

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko raised an inquisitive eyebrow. They had heard and understood everything. Yelan had once told them, from the Connection Letter, that Syaoran never apologizes to anyone... and no-one could make him do so.

They smiled at each other, a theory playing in their minds.

Rikmen cleared her throat and went to another section of the gardens to find Zerule.

The said teenager jumped out of the tree, did a somersault in the air and landed silently on his feet. He hugged Sakura from behind and she yelped. Syaoran allowed a frown to surface on his lips.

"Zerule-kun!" She laughed and pinched the Mekkuno prince on his sides. "No, Sakura-chan! Ouch!" He groaned again. Sakura laughed some more. Tomoyo was still stunned by the simple interaction between Sakura and Syaoran, but then she saw Eriol talking to Rizurel and Artemis.

She did the weirdest thing!

She blushed!

Eriol caught her gaze and smiled charmingly. He excused himself from the two Dragonyte Magicians and came over to the group.

He smiled again to Tomoyo, and she blushed again, suddenly finding the blades of green grass trampled under her feet interesting.

"Great day for a gathering, ne?" He said, bowing to everyone except Syaoran. To him he just clicked his tongue.

"It's not good to swear, my dear Syaoran." He waved his index finger, following his shaking head.

"That's what she is anyways." Syaoran said coolly, ignoring Sakura's angry stare. He couldn't look into her eyes, there's something in them that can hypnotize him easily.

"Gather round, please." Fujitaka shouted, and everyone walked to him.

"I arranged this special meeting to welcome the Prince of the Li Kingdom here. I wanted to introduce him to everyone, including the dragons. We shall start now."

Fujitaka saw the surprised faces of his acquaintances and frowned.

"I have declared the Li Kingdom... physically no more." Gasps filled the place. Even Rikmen was holding her hand to her mouth.

"Please, we need to stay strong. We still have hope, since the Prince is still here, you see." Fujitaka pointed at Syaoran, who had his head low.

"You poor child!"

"That is depressing!"

"I am so sorry!"

Everyone sent him apologetic comments, and Syaoran has had enough. He ran into a nearby forest, his tears flying behind him.

[I've never cried since that day! No!] He thought angrily as he attempted to stop the tears from coming... but they couldn't leave him alone... for now.

Sakura called after him. "Li-kun!" She shook her head and ran after him.

Fujitaka chanted something under his breath, squeezing Nadeshiko's hands at the same time.

"_Let the proclamation begin_."

_**-THE KEEPER'S FOREST-**_

Syaoran leaned against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree and slid down. His hand flew to his eyes, shaking his head sadly.

"First it was them... then it was father..." He sobbed into his hands. He knew he shouldn't be feeling weak like this, but he couldn't stop himself.

"There's no use fretting, man." A laid-back voice said, and Syaoran could feel a small earthquake.

A second later, he saw a pair of clawed paws in front of him, and he looked up.

Another dragon.

But he's... _stranger_ than the others...

This dragon has two pairs of wings, one smaller than the other. His head has three pointy spouts coming out behind it, and was decorated with markings. His eyes were long and crocodile-like, with a strange green colour. He was wearing a red cloak without a hood, but with a sort of swallow tail flowing behind him. Inside the cloak, a green criss-crossy sweater was seen, and he is wearing a pair of white trousers. He had three claws on his hands and feet, though his hand has a small thumb. The pair of bigger wings were adorned with exotic markings on their tips. A small picture of a lotus was stamped on his right arm.

"You're Li. Syaoran Li. Cool." The dragon smirked. "Sorry for your family, dude." His sneer turned into a small smile.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. Somehow, he didn't find this dragon a threat.

"Oh! Sorry, man, didn't tell ya my name." The dragon stuck his hand out.

"Encyllis. Keeper of the Kingdom, and the Pack." He introduced himself. Surprisingly, Syaoran shook it.

"What Kingdom is thi-" Syaoran asked, but he got cut in the end.

"She's coming." Encyllis crossed his arms and stood up straight.

Sure enough, there was a strong pink aura searching for Syaoran. He coughed.

Sakura appeared from behind a pine tree and grinned.

"There you are. Been talking to Encyl?" Sakura gave a high-five to Encyllis.

"No duh." Encyllis replied for Syaoran. Sakura laughed.

"Come, Li-kun, you're going to meet everyone else and that's final." Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hands and dragged him out of the forest.

Now it's Encyllis's turn to laugh.

_**-SAKURA AND SYAORAN-**_

Sakura suddenly stopped. She had felt something.

"What?" Syaoran snapped coldly.

Sakura ignored him and concentrated.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped.

It's... it's the awakening of a dragon spirit!

She had felt it before, when she realized the dragon evident in her. That's when she received the small sign of the five-petal rainbow flower carved on her neck. It hurts.

To Sakura's amusement, Syaoran winced.

"What's with you?" She asked. The feeling is getting stronger by the second!

Syaoran suddenly fell on his knees. The pain on his neck was unbearable!

Sakura gasped. She crouched beside Syaoran and lifted his hair away from his neck.

She nearly fainted.

There, unfolding in front of her very eyes, was the outline of the five-petal rainbow flower!

This... this means... that... that...

Unbelievable!

When the outline started coloring itself, Syaoran howled.

Sakura instinctively hugged him and rocked him back and forth. The magic of the awakening is so... raw! If the two teenagers weren't so strong, they would've fainted by now...

Syaoran felt a quick stab in his chest and he screamed.

"LI-KUN! IT WILL BE OVER SOON! HANG ON!" Sakura yelled.

A sudden burst of green shot out of Syaoran, before absorbing itself in him again.

And with that, Syaoran stopped screaming and panted.

"Li-kun..." Sakura started, and she lifted the hair from his neck again. She smiled faintly.

"It's complete..." She sighed.

"Wha... what's... comp... complete...?" Syaoran stuttered. Sakura wrapped her aura around him, and instantly his spirits were soaring again.

"The awakening." Sakura grinned at Syaoran's confused expression.

"Father will explain it to you..." Sakura stood up and offered her hand to Syaoran. He took it warily.

They left the forest, with Encyllis grinning behind their backs.

"Bummer." He sighed disappointedly.

_**-HYDRALIC PALACE GARDENS-**_

"I apologize, Li-kun." Fujitaka hung his head low. Syaoran sighed. "It's alright, Kinomoto-san." He replied monotonously.

"Thank you. I must request for Soul Partners to stand in front of Li here, and introduce themselves and their dragons. Li-kun, have a seat." Fujitaka smiled and waved his hand. A magnificent chair lined with diamonds, pearls and gems appeared.

"If you don't remember, Li-kun, we're in the Dragonyte Kingdom, still in Wedromone. I'm sure you've read about this kingdom in books."

Syaoran cleared his throat as a hidden 'thank you' and sat down. The chair was comfortable.

He remembered that one time where his father told him about the Dragonyte Kingdom. He was never such a firm believer of those myths, but because his father told about the kingdom to him himself, his words stern and sure, he had always wanted to see it for himself. Now here he was... and all Xian Long's words were true. Dragons, rare flowers, chirping birds from an undefined paradise, _happy faces_...

The amber-eyed prince sighed.

Fujitaka patted Xartamus's neck. Nadeshiko hugged her husband and Fortia covered her offspring, Chibi and Xiao, with her wings.

"I am the King of the Dragonyte Kingdom, Fujitaka Kinomoto. I prefer to be called Fujitaka by everyone," Fujitaka smiled at everyone attending the party, "So please, do just that. My soul partner is Nadeshiko, my wife. Our dragons, Xartamus and Fortia, has two adorable baby dragons, Chibi and Xiao." With that, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Xartamus, Fortia, Chibi and Xiao retreated to the sidelines.

Syaoran blinked. [Is this where they tell me who they are? Wo-hoo.] He cheered sarcastically in his mind.

Touya and Yukito smiled at Syaoran.

Farziilus breathed blue fire and slapped Bulan's moon rock playfully with his tail. The moon dragon grunted, annoyed.

"I am the First Prince to the Dragonyte Kingdom, Touya Kinomoto. This is my dragon, Farziilus. He is the dragon of natural minerals, and he keeps the kingdom treasuries in check. In other words, Farziilus could create gems, gold, silver and other metals and stones. We use the gold to buy much needed resources for the Kingdom, and the precious stones to make jewelry. Usually, Yukito and I would venture out to the other kingdoms and sell our produce, with the disguise name of the Kinomoto Kingdom." Touya informed. Farziilus roared and licked Touya's face.

"Ei, Farziilus, knock it off!" He scolded. Farziilus curled into a ball and rolled into Xartamus. "Clumsy." Touya shook his head and walked away to the glimmering dragon.

Yukito took Syaoran's hand and shook it delightedly. "Hello, hello! My name is Yukito Tsukishiro and I'm the Royal Healer! Sakura-chan told me that I have another personality, but I'm not so sure about it! My dragon, Bulan, is a moon dragon. He's so weird!" Then Yukito when to join Touya with Bulan floating behind him.

Syaoran sweatdropped.

Akira held Kaoru's hands as they stood before Syaoran.

"Fymora Rilluei Safire!" A spark of fire swirled in the air between Syaoran and Akira, then suddenly and a fiery blur shot into the sky. It formed a large blob, and slowly formed into a dragon.

His body was covered with fire, and his red eyes were hidden amongst the red flames. His wings were made of blue fire, and his tail constantly changes colour, from red, to yellow, to blue, to orange and lastly to green.

"Li-kun, I'm the Second Prince of the Kingdom. My name is Akira Kinomoto and my soul partner is Kaoru Hotori." Akira drew Kaoru closer to him.

"We are the holders of the four elementals, the fire, the water, the lightning and the nature dragons. I have two of them, the fire and the lightning. Safire is the fire dragon. Kaoru carries the other pair, but now I need to show you Cascullus, the lightning dragon." Akira raised his hand and immediately the sky went black. Safire landed beside Akira and rested.

"Dwen Searu Cascullus!" A strange, swirling lightning bolt descended from a black cloud and changed into a dragon.

Cascullus, the dragon of lightning, had some similarity to Thunder. Electric sparks came off his body and he had blue eyes. His wings were black puffs of cloud, and his tail a jagged bolt.

"This," Akira motioned for Cascullus to come to him, "... Is Cascullus, Your Highness." Cascullus held his high up proudly. Safire stared at Syaoran and ducked his neck lowly, getting on the same eye level as the brown-haired prince.

"Youuuuuuuuuu... haaaaave theeee Fiiiiiire Hoooooooorn Peeeeendaaaant..." He droned with a haunting voice, before returning to Akira's side.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, holding the arms of the 'throne' in a death grip for support. He also held his Fire Horn Pendant protectively. It was warmer than usual.

He could still feel Safire hot body burning him. Even Furrion wasn't that hot...

Kaoru smiled and squeezed Akira's hand gently. She slowly walked up to Syaoran, and held her palm out, facing the now clear-blue sky.

"I carry the spirits of the other two elementals, the water and the nature dragons."

"Mainum Ruea Fontania." Syaoran took a deep breath when a bubble formed in Kaoru's palm. It stretched upwards in a tornado-like appearance, and suddenly bloomed into a crystal clear, water flower.

The petals of the flower expanded, and Kaoru released her palm. The flower hung in mid-air, when the huge petals (which had expanded considerably) encased the small bud in the middle. When fully clamped together, the flower spun slowly, gaining speed by the second.

The flower was spinning so fast that all Syaoran could see was a blur of blue. Then there was a blinding blue white, and a dragon materialized out of the flower.

She (yes, it's a she) wasn't exactly a true dragon. Under her water-built wings, flippers slapped against the ground excitedly. Her tail was long and fish-like. Her head was a normal dragon's, though, with the exception of the shell-like ears. Along her neck, a blue fin wavered. Her body was a strange soft turquoise colour.

"Li-san..." Kaoru called in a strained voice. "Meet Fontania, the water dragon." She pointed her hand towards Fontania. The dragon 'hrr'ed.

"Isn't there another?" Syaoran asked curiously. He's starting to like this... _showcase_, maybe? It was better than those boring musical entertainment he had at home.

_Home_...

Gosh, he can't stop thinking about it, can he?! It's _so_ frustrating!

Syaoran clenched his fists.

"Yes, Your Majesty, there is." Kaoru inhaled sharply.

Sakura (apparently bored) unconsciously hummed a soothing tune lowly. It calmed Syaoran a lot.

[What a nice tune...] Syaoran eased and leaned in his chair.

Kaoru smiled at the relaxed look Syaoran had on while he listened to Sakura's humming. [I wonder if something's up...?] She thought, as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Kigran Derus Pineas!" She shouted, and the ground shook violently.

Out of the ground, a cluster of vines popped out. When it stopped moving, the earthquakes halted.

Slowly, colourful flowers sprouted out of random vines and blossomed.

It was a marvelous sight, a rainbow of colours immersed together in a wall of green vines.

Eventually, a single flower plucked itself from the vine it resided on and dropped onto the ground.

At the very second it made contact with soil, another short earthquake broke out. After that, the small flower exploded and formed the superb nature dragon, Pineas.

Pineas had a leafy, plushy body, and a swishing brown tail, that closely resembled a piece of bendable log, with all those small branches sticking out of it. Her claws were sharp triangle rocks. Her ears were clumps of pink flower with a white middle. Her eyes were a cool shade of green. A huge Rafflesia sat on her back, but what's different about it is that it actually smelled... nice.

"Pineas, the nature guardian." Kaoru stroked Pineas's Rafflesia, and the dragon breathed air. Suddenly the yellowing grass under Pineas changed colours, now a lush green.

[There's something magical in her breath...] Syaoran figured. Kaoru saw the thoughtful look he had on his face and explained.

"Pineas has the ability to revive dying plants." She said, adjusting her glasses for a better view of the Prince in front of her. Syaoran nodded in awe.

Sakura raised her eyebrows when Fujitaka pointed at her.

"What? I don't have a dragon yet." She said. Fujitaka shook his head and pushed her towards Syaoran. He came up beside her after that.

"Li-kun? I believe you have something to show us?" Fujitaka asked, smiling. Syaoran blinked. There was five minutes of silence, blinking and smiling until Sakura caught on, and she blushed.

"Li-kun... s-show them." Sakura hung her head low, blushing red like a beet root. Syaoran had that 'show-what?' look on his face. Sakura sighed and blushed more.

She walked up to him and bent down. Syaoran flinched in his seat.

"What are you doing?" He snapped icily. Sakura growled and lifted the hair on his neck.

Feeling her fingers brush against his skin, Syaoran flinched more and more. Every time Sakura neared him, he backed away, meaning that he flattened himself against the chair.

Now he can't lean anymore, he panicked. He had never been touched by other women than his family in his whole lifetime.

Sakura huffed silently and removed his hair one last time. She sighed and showed the five-petal rainbow flower tattoo to her father, blushing like a madwoman.

Everyone gasped.

"Well, well... so you are Sakura-chan soul partner, eh?"

* * *

(1) - Chinese for 'whore'. I don't know whether this is right or not. 

(2) - Chinese for 'sorry'.

Atry: I love Fontania... she's the most unique so far! Anyway! What's with Safire and the Fire Horn Pendant? What are soul partners? Find out... SOON! (thought I'm gonna release the answer now, didn't ya? :D)

_**WHAT'S UP, DOC? NO, THAT'S WRONG... REVIEW FOLKS!!**_


	3. And He Blushes!

**Atry's List of Friends (First to last)**

Illusion Dragon - Syaoran's reaction? **-laughs-** Heheh... sorry. Read the chapter, and you'll know!

Kella4 - Thanks n-n **-crosses out 3 and adds 4 instead- **Hurrah! Score! Keep reading, 'kay?

Tomoyo Kitty - Congratulations xD Thanks for reviewing! **-hug­-**

Bold Eyes - You mean, Xartamus? Yeah... he's cool xP I got the idea of using 'hrr's from a book called 'The Fire Within' (I think that's the title). Haven't read that (Dragon Riders of Pern), but I'd love to... **-pouts-** Thanks for reading!

someone - Aieee... arigatou... **-sheepish smile-**

Ria - I've e-mailed you! Keep reading n-n

Lady Samantha - Awwwwwwww! Thank you! **-bows- **Yeah, I love it myself... **-sigh**-

Dranzen - Aieee?! Sorry... I don't watch Beyblade, I usually am busy typing, reading, drawing, drooling (don't ask), thinking (don't ask), watching CCS movies or sleeping... I don't watch TV much anymore... --;;;;; **-wails-** Score! **-rubs out 4 and puts in 5- **My story is so cool, yeah... my story is so cool, yeah... **-sings horribly-**

* * *

Atry: -**eats pear-** Nice feedbacks so far... **-munch- **... I'm inspired... **-munch- **... review again soon! **-gives readers free hugs for their reviews on LD, SKL, CC and TCP-**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own CCS and the song, but I own everything else.

* * *

**::LeGaCy DrAgOnS::**

Chapter 3: And He Blushes!

**By Atruyai**

* * *

Syaoran face-faulted and Sakura sweatdropped, blushing.

"I'm WHO?!" Syaoran intonated angrily. Sakura ducked her head, embarrassed, and gripped her shawl.

Syaoran growled and slammed his fist on the arm of the chair he's sitting in, temporarily forgetting to whom he's talking with.

Fujitaka sighed. "I better tell you about soul partners." He motioned for Rizurel to come beside him. The magician complied.

"19-16, 15-18-9-7-9-14, 2-12-1-3-11, 13-1-7-9-3." Fujitaka commanded in codes. Rizurel sighed himself and called his Krii Staff.

Fontania formed a small puddle in front of Syaoran and Rizurel tapped the surface of the water with the end of his staff.

Suddenly, a picture of a cave appeared.

Fujitaka began his speech.

"Hundreds of years ago, various dragon races rule over Wedromone. There were dragons for each element and compound, every substance and form, with all levels of intellectuality and battle power."

A dragon similar to Farziilus emerged from the mouth of the cave and greeted an unfamiliar peach-coloured dragon. The stranger dragon was cute, with flowers all over its body.

Farziilus, seeing his 'ancestor', roared and stomped his feet. His waving body coloured a deep red. Touya patted the saddle on Farziilus's head sadly and the dragon grunted, before turning its back to the puddle.

The picture in the puddle wavered slightly before re-focusing again, now showing a group of colourful dragons drinking from a pond.

There were a series of buzzing and small roars from the group in the picture, clearly they are talking in a different language. The picture shook again before showing a fighting scene between two gigantic golden dragons. They were delivering huge, round fireballs to each other, and as the fight intensifies to a more gory death battle, the puddle rippled.

"Despite the rare battles, the dragons respected one another, and they lived in silent peace. The stronger races helped the less fortunate ones with food supplies and shelter, and the lodger race would return the favour by teaching the young ones of both races about the world, astronomy and prophecies. Nonetheless, every race has its own specialty."

The puddle pictured a scene where a female dragon was taking care of eggs, while another male dragon was teaching a group of young dragons about the stars.

"But all these luxuries were to end one day, and the day for this generation of dragons," Fujitaka pointed to the cluster of dragons in the puddle, "... was drawing near."

Now the puddle illustrated a humongous golden dragon roaring to the moon, standing tall over a pile of broken dragon eggs, split in half. Brown-coloured liquid seeped into the soil, bringing the lives of the offspring of the dragons with them.

Now almost all of the real dragons, for example; even Xartamus, that were previously huddling around the puddle backed away, fear and sadness claiming their eyes. Syaoran frowned and shook his head.

[They must be feeling the same as those dragons in the past...] He thought pitifully. Fujitaka gestured for everyone else to bring their dragons into the palace, for fear that they might not be able to handle the pressure.

After a few minutes of hustling and bustling, the only one left standing around the puddle was Sakura, Syaoran, Rizurel and Fujitaka.

Rizurel tapped his staff onto the ground, and the puddle continued showing pictures again. Fujitaka continued.

"All of the dragons were peace lovers, except for _that one race_." The puddle now reflected some flying black dragons holding a different-coloured egg each in their arms. Passing an ocean, they threw it far to the deep parts of the blue sea, and laughed evilly. Sakura shuddered as some brown liquid surfaced, then drifted away amongst the blue.

"The Shadow Dragons love to dominate and play evil tricks. Their free times were always spent either on plotting a race's downfall, or stealing. But one day, they had enough. They wanted power, and they wanted it that very moment."

A black dragon was conversing to a man in dark robes. Syaoran and Sakura felt cold blood chilling their spine.

"They teamed up with the also power-hungry humans of the Black Zen Clan, and started their raid. More and more eggs from different races were either broken, eaten and thrown into the sea, and it caused havoc. With absolutely no heir to continue their line of races, most of the dragons died out slowly, mostly from depression, anger and hate."

The puddle shone with a black light and now exhibited a scene where the previous Farziilus-like dragon nudging the lifeless body of the peach dragon he loved. He roared sadly, and laid himself beside the dead dragon, his life, too, slipping out slowly from him.

Sakura gasped silently and cried. Suddenly, Zerule appeared out of nowhere and patted her back.

Syaoran mentally growled at that.

Why though?

Fujitaka kissed his daughter's forehead and grazed her cheek to get rid of the unwanted trail tears.

"Years passed. Then, the last pairs from the few remaining dragons gathered together. They agreed to a seal, where they would be locked in a different realm, and wait for the right person to finally show him or herself to. This idea, was obviously suggested by the Elders of the Rainbow, the council of commands that consists of seven different-colored Rainbow Dragons. The superior race itself sent two of its most powerful dragons. Their identities are unknown." Fujitaka lifted the hair from Syaoran's and Sakura's neck. He grinned.

The puddle showed pairs of dragons flying into a white portal.

"When two special persons are chosen, they are called 'soul partners'. You can know that you are soul partners with someone by a tattoo that will appear on your neck when you are nearing eighteen years of age. It will show the same picture as the person you're connected with. That means that you both will inherit the same type of dragon. From the moment your tattoo carved onto your flesh magically, that's when you know that a full spirit of a dragon is ready to emerge from your inner soul. The two people would have to work together and be together all times."

"The Elders have chosen both of you to lead the dragons to victory. For years, us, the White Zen Clan, the few humans that appreciate peace, had been expecting you, Li-kun. The one to accompany Sakura-chan on a journey to the Cherry Dragon Tree, where you will call out your own Rainbow dragons. We have seen enough of the opposite clan's ravages, and we want to put a stop to it. Some people call this event the Revenge of the Rainbow Dragons, but I do not agree. All of the other dragons, and humans, had their part in it too, like you two." Fujitaka held both Sakura's and Syaoran's shoulders, smiling pleadingly.

Syaoran processed everything in his brain. Sakura had already nodded, she was told of her mission since she received the five-petal rainbow flower last month.

"What is this journey? And who's the Black Zen Clan exactly?" Syaoran asked, his tone curious but frosty.

Fujitaka's grin grew wider. Rizurel waved his hands over the puddle and the pictures faded away, leaving the puddle, which dried magically. Zerule gave Sakura an encouraging squeeze on her shoulders. The young princess smiled. Syaoran took a deep breath and averted his eyes from them.

"A journey to the Cherry Dragon Tree is a bumpy journey to freedom. Follow your hearts, and you shall find it, the Tree, I mean." Fujitaka spoke again before Syaoran even had the opportunity to retaliate.

"The Black Zen Clan is a group of immortals who battle for land, riches and power." And with that, Fujitaka left with the others, Sakura and Syaoran following them quietly.

Thoughts whirled in their heads. Emotions raged like a tornado in them, leaving no space for choices.

They were chosen, and they will do their best.

_**-PRIVATE LOUNGE ROOM, CONNECTING TO THE PRIVATE LIBRARIES-**_

Sakura dropped on the fluffed pile of pillows in the corner of the room while Syaoran fingered the rows of books in the library adjoined to the lounge by a huge arched doorway.

Zerule plucked a grape from a fruit bowl and handed a slice of honey dew melon to Sakura, who nodded a 'thanks'. Zerule grinned. "Anything for you, Sakura-chan!" He said, and Sakura giggled.

Syaoran saw and heard everything. He gritted his teeth unconsciously.

"You okay, Syaoran?" Eriol asked, smirking as he re-positioned his round glasses. In his hands were a pile of books on the Dragonyte Kingdom. Tomoyo stood beside him, holding a single ancient fragile-looking book about dragon races. She smiled politely.

Syaoran growled and glared at Eriol. "Alright, so you're fine. I'm gonna go and do some research." Eriol walked towards a square table and sat with Tomoyo. He started to browse between the pages of the first book.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and caught sight of a golden-bordered book on one of the bookshelves. He drew it out carefully.

"The Dragon Tell-Tail..." Syaoran pronounced the title of the hard-covered book.

Suddenly, Sakura popped next to him. "I've read that many times." She said cheerfully. Zerule stood beside her coolly. Syaoran managed to hold back a menacing scowl.

"It's like a fun book, full of stories in the hidden dialect of the dragons. And some fun stuff." Sakura took the book gently from Syaoran's hands and flipped through the pages.

"Here!" She pointed to a particular title. "Rukoikonn hattahernah imrinittaq." She chanted, and the page glowed yellow. Syaoran, of course, didn't understand a single word she said. "Excuse me?" He asked in a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' tone. Sakura just giggled. "Look." She took Syaoran's index finger and poked it to the page.

The yellow light subsided and swirled crazily. When it slowed down, it showed a wheel of colours, almost like a rainbow.

From the book, in a deep yet welcoming voice, boomed "Etryunairi." Sakura smiled. Syaoran had question marks popping above his head, his face a comical expression.

"Yup, you're a rainbow dragon bearer alright. Etryunairi means rainbow in the language of the dragons. This page determines your dragon by sucking a teensy weensy bit of your magic and then analyzing it for traces of dragon blood." Sakura place her finger into the rainbow-coloured gooey liquid and withdrew it in a split-second. "Zerule-kun, could you get a bowl?" Zerule nodded, as he knew what Sakura's talking about, unlike Syaoran. Zerule left for the kitchens.

The page swirled again, changing colours to yellow, and then again to rainbows. "Etryunairi." The paged voiced again. Sakura licked the gooey liquid on her hand and grinned. "Candy pops again this time." She said happily. Syaoran stared at his own wet finger and licked it himself. He raised his eyebrows.

The substance was chewy. It tasted wonderful, like mixed-flavoured candy pops. "How?" Syaoran asked, stunned.

"Oh, this book is created and written by Kikilarei, the oldest female baby-sitter dragon in the Rainbow clan. She knows what us kids like, which is of course, candy! This enchanted book serves an infinite supply of them." Sakura finished the last of her drops of sweet candy-pop liquid.

Zerule returned with a medium-sized bowl. "Dish it out!" He said, shoving the bowl into Sakura's hands. The princess laughed. "Zerule, Zerule. You've always loved this treat, ne?"

"You bet I do!" The Mekkuno prince replied enthusiastically.

Sakura smiled broadly and placed the book on a table. Eriol and Tomoyo watched from their table.

Sakura scooped with her hands a handful of the rainbow liquid, putting it into the bowl waiting at the side. Zerule cheered and helped her with the scooping.

Soon, Eriol and Tomoyo joined in too, and they had great fun. Syaoran grunted as Sakura tugged on his arm.

"Come on, Li-kun! We can eat it afterwards!" Sakura begged, adopting her puppy dog eyes. Syaoran sighed. He really did want more of that food...

He shrugged and helped. A few moments later, they had a 'candy fight' in the lounge. By the end of it, everyone was panting and laughing (except for Syaoran, that is), their clothes smudged with candy.

"Oh, my, goodness." A young woman with silver hair stepped into the lounge. She wasn't royalty, but she was granted access as she is the head pianist of the castle.

She gasped at the mess in the room. "What will His Majesty say about this, Sakura-chan...?" Sakura shrieked with glee and hugged the woman.

"Denaii-chan!" She greeted Yukito's wife cheerfully. Denaii smiled. Artemis stopped beside her and laughed at the condition of the room. "What happened _here_?!" She shouted between laughs. The five teenagers turned red from embarrassment. "Ummm... we had a candy fight." Tomoyo replied as the other sweatdropped.

Artemis calmed herself down and swiped her hand in the air. All of the thrown-off items returned to their respectful places, and candy splodges disappeared. Crinkled cushions and sheets ironed themselves and the fire was put out.

"Children, bed-time." She said in a motherly tone. Nadeshiko appeared and smiled. "Come, young ones. Tomorrow will be a new day for all of us." She ushered the teenagers to the direction of their chambers.

**_-THAT NIGHT, THE PRINCESS'S CHAMBER-_**

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. Somehow, she was so restless tonight. Father told Syaoran and her that they would be leaving in a week, so they would have to train their magic in that period of time. Sakura and Syaoran's birthday are going to have to be spent away from the castle, as they would be traveling then.

The emerald-eyed princess couldn't wait to have her own dragon. She was supposed to be receiving one on her 18th birthday, everyone that had a dragon spirit in them should.

Sakura stared at Kero and Mayii sleeping beside her. Her gaze wondered off to Syaoran's sleeping body, and sighed.

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight... might as well get some fresh air."

**_-ROYAL BALCONY, THRONE HALL-_**

Sakura giggled as the wind played with her locks of auburn hair. She stared at the full moon in the sky, and then to the lake on the horizon.

"_Daisuki datta ano uta..._

_Furui teepu no naka_

_Chiisana kizu, iroaseta taitoru_

_Nijinda yoake._

_Soshite mata kyou ga kuru_

_Natsu no kaze wo tsurete_

_Nareteyuku hibi no katasumi de_

_Futo kodoku ni deau._

_Jitensha de dokomademo_

_Kaze wo keru hayasa..._

_Wasurenai..._"

Sakura sang her favourite song in a soft voice. Dressed in a white (thick) nightgown, with her hair fluttering in the wind, and her emerald eyes glinting in the moonlight, she truly looked like an angel.

That's how two teenagers with amber eyes symbolized her.

One of them sneaked behind her, and snickered mischievously.

The other just shook his head, mentally hitting himself for thinking in such a way.

Sakura continued singing.

"_Lalalala, utaou_

_Sora wo miagete_

_Lalalala, it's my life_

_Aruite yukou._

_Watashi no chikara de susumu_

_Hateshinai kono michi wo._"

"GAH!" Zerule popped out of his hiding place and poked Sakura's ribs.

The princess screamed loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!!!! GHOSTS!!!!!!" She clamped her eyes shut and delivered blind punches towards her 'attacker'.

Suddenly, a firm hand gripped one of her fists in mid-punch. The other was blocked by an arm.

Sakura, realizing that ghost don't have real hands, opened her eyes half a fraction.

She gasped and backed away.

"G-G-Gomen nasai!" She stuttered, bowing apologetically to Syaoran. He released her hand and shook his arm.

[She can punch hard, alright.] He thought, amused. No-one could hurt him, since he's very well-trained, but Sakura's punch was bound to leave at least a bruise.

Zerule fell onto the ground, laughing, _hard_.

"Mou, Zerule-kun!" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Syaoran frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan! I was just playing around! I didn't think that you would be _that_ surprised!" Zerule said between laughs. Sakura wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn't. Zerule is one funny character.

Sakura grinned and sighed, her hands on her hips. "Zerule-kun, we've been together all our lives! How can you possibly _not_ know about my greatest fear! You're bluffing, Zerule Mekkuno, I know you are!" She accused playfully. Syaoran backed away a bit.

Zerule made stupid puppy dog eyes and got on his knees humorously. "Sakura-chan! How can you accuse me of such _outrageous_ doings! I thought you loved me!" He place his palm to his forehead in a 'damsel-in-distress' kind of way and mock-fainted.

Sakura laughed and smacked his head. It's her famous reply to Zerule's crude jokes.

"You're so lame, Zerule-kun!" She said. Zerule snapped his eyes open and pouted, a.k.a bringing him knees up his chest, sticking his lip out babyishly and facing the opposite way of Sakura.

Sakura giggled.

"Awww... don't be mad, Zerule-kun! I was only joking!" She gave Zerule a peck on the cheek and he sprang up, the twinkle in his eyes coming back to life.

Syaoran rolled his eyes again in a 'you-two-are-just-plain-pathetic' kind of way.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I need to go now, or Rikmen would notice that I'm gone and then she'd accuse me of flirting with you. Eurgh. Goodnight, Sakura-chan, Li-kun!" Zerule shuddered and left.

Sakura smiled and turned to the moon. Syaoran glanced at her angelic face briefly, and...

He _blushed_!

_Uncool, uncool!_

He punched himself and forced his eyes to look at the lake instead.

Sakura turned to him worriedly. "Errr, Li-kun... are you okay? Punching yourself is not good for your health."

"So what?! Who asked you to care?!" Syaoran snapped icily. He blinked when Sakura's face hardened. Then her eyes turned hazy, and tears poured out of them.

"Y-You did, R-Rikei-kun." Sakura said, and Syaoran raised her eyebrows in confusion.

[Rikei? As in... Rikei Dreamon? The prince of the faraway Dreamon Kingdom?] He wondered. Sakura growled lowly and stomped to her bedroom, muttering something that she thought Syaoran didn't hear, but he did.

"I let that bastard's name slip again..."

* * *

Atry: Oooooooo! Now who's Rikei? Hehehe... minna-san, excuse the extreme funniness in this chapter, I'm on sugar-high. Sorry if the chapter was a bit short, but I need to concentrate on my schoolwork for a bit. But I promise that the next chapter would be longer! The song is the credit song in the first movie of CCS. I forgot what the title is, but it's nice...

If you're wondering what code Fujitaka was saying... pair the numbers with alphabets. Like: 1 - A, 2 - B, 3 - C, 13 - M...

Ja ne...

_**AND REVIEW ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Learning to Trust and Let Go

**Atry's List of Friends (First to last)**

Dranzen - Boo..? O.o;;; Are you okay, now Dranzen-chan? Good! : ) Rikei is... well, find out in this here chapter... **-pokes-** BAI BAI!!! xD

Ria - Hai, thanks :D I'm delighted that you stayed loyal... arigatou. I've e-mailed you, 'kay!

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: MOU!!!! **-dodges flying cars- **GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was _so_ busy with school and I haven't any time to type up this chapter. So! I made it a bit longer than the last chapter! Sorry again!!!

Ano, I've changed the thought brackets to quote signs, if that's what you call them -.-;;;

_Disclaimer_: Do I look like I own CCS? **-points to herself-** I can't even afford a cactus plant! I pity you if you thought I owned CCS. **-shakes head-­­ **But I own anything else, so don't even think of stealing. -**pokes-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**:: LeGaCy DrAgOnS ::**

Chapter 4: Learning to Trust and Let Go

**By Atruyai**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

7 Days to the Journey

Syaoran groaned sleepily as someone tapped on his shoulders. He mumbled something that sounded closely like, "Go away..." and resumed dreaming about a certain emerald-eyed princess saying 'I love y-

WHOAH!

The Li prince snapped his head up, fully awake, and glared full force to the person in front of him.

Fujitaka laughed and patted Syaoran's head fatherly.

"Why, may I ask you, young man, are you sleeping on the palace's main balcony?" Fujitaka questioned, humour in his voice.

Syaoran blinked as memories of last night drowned his thoughts.

Dang, he must've fallen asleep there while thinking last night!

Fujitaka grinned and leaned on the railings beside the prince.

"Did Sakura-chan throw you out of her bedroom?"

Syaoran scowled at that and shook his head quickly.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Fujitaka rubbed the back of his head and smiled apologetically. "I thought she did." He stood up properly again and offered his hand.

Syaoran took it and straightened his legs, de-crumpling his night robe as he stood before the King.

'You look very honourable for a prince, Syaoran Li. _Really_ honourable.'

Syaoran thought sarcastically, and he flushed red, embarrassed of his attire.

Fujitaka chuckled and gestured for Syaoran to follow him, disappearing into the palace. Syaoran nodded, walking after him respectfully.

Fujitaka lead him to a bedroom beside Sakura's, and opened the mahogany doors. At the same time, they heard loud crashes and bangs from Sakura's bedroom, followed by frustrated yells and disappointed sighs.

Fujitaka and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"She's always like that, in a hurry. I told her that she needed a maid to wake her up, but she said it would just be extra hard work for them." Fujitaka chuckled (again) and pushed Syaoran into the large bedroom ahead of them.

Syaoran could only stare in shock.

The whole place was decorated with the strong colour of green. A green poster bed was situated at the very end of the room, with a sliding door leading to an outdoor balcony beside it. A green expensive-looking armchair was placed against an oak writing table, and bottles of ink and quills were sitting on it. A green plush rug welcomed Syaoran in the middle of the room, with the emblem of the Dragonyte Kingdom on it. There is green closet with a wooden door beside it, connecting to a luxurious bathroom.

All in all, it looked really extravagant and... _grand_.

"It's yours." Fujitaka said simply, smiling as he observed Syaoran's gaping mouth.

Syaoran turned to Fujitaka slowly and nodded his thanks. The Dragonyte king's smile grew wider.

"Don't mention it. Anyway, clothes are ready for you to use in the closet. The other teenagers are going out into town today; do you want to join them?" Syaoran thought about this for a moment.

If he goes, he would get a chance to see this kingdom...

And maybe he would find out more about Rikei.

Hey, did he just say that he was gonna find out about Rikei?

Is he possessed?!

No, no, NO! His mind always twists his thoughts around weirdly!

But if he doesn't go...

Most of the books in the libraries are in some sort of freaky language...

Ah, the heck!

"I'll be ready." He answered, walking towards his closet. Fujitaka nodded.

"At ten, Sakura-chan would come and get you." With that, he left, a smile glued to his face.

Syaoran sighed. He jumped onto _his_ bed and mentally smiled.

That's all that's left now... mental smiles.

Smiling in your head, isn't it weird?

Not to him.

Syaoran sighed again and stepped in his walk-in closet. He gaped.

Hundreds of tunics, robes, cloaks and capes stared back at him, all colourful, although most of them are dominated by the same old green colour.

Syaoran shook his head and skimmed through the rows of clothes. As if working on a mind of its own, his hand absently withdrew a regal red tunic, which was accompanied with a gold-coloured cloak. A pair of dark green slacks revealed itself when Syaoran removed the cloak.

'Casual...' Syaoran complimented. Suddenly, a piece of paper fluttered out of the pocket of the cloak and landed on his slippers.

Syaoran stared at it blankly, unsure of what to do. He closed his eyes, shook his head, draped the outfit he had chosen on a chair and picked up the note.

It read out:

_Li-kun, as a late welcoming gift, I made this whole costume for you. Sorry for my informal behaviour last night, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm not forcing you to wear this, as you can do as you please._

_Thank you,_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

Syaoran blinked.

My heart? What's that?

Haha.

Syaoran took an annoyed breath, and chucked the note beyond the balcony's railings as he re-entered his room.

He glared at the full attire over his chair, and sat on his bed, his eyes still fixed on the tunic, cloak and slacks.

He grunted and nearly yanked his hair out in frustration.

He didn't want to wear it!

But he wanted to!

"ARRRGHH!!" He yelled, plopping on his bed and growling to the ceiling.

What is this feeling weighing down on his heart?!

Is it... _guilt_?

Is he...

_Guilty_ for screeching at her last night? G_uilty_ for making her angry as he teased that Rikmen woman? G_uilty_ for snapping at her the other days? G_uilty _for... for...

Everything he had done to her?

What the hell?!

Syaoran punched his green pillow and snarled ferociously.

Damn it! Just wear the friggin' thing!

'There'll be more _guilt_iness if you don't, man.' His conscience said.

Syaoran calmed down suddenly, and proceeded to stand on his feet. He walked over to the innocent pile of fabric, hoisted them into his arms and stomped to the bathroom.

_**-TEN O'CLOCK, (NEW) PRINCE'S CHAMBERS-**_

Syaoran was playing a game of _pacing_.

_Mad _pacing.

We're talking about quick strides across the room, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

For some reason, he couldn't calm down! His swallow-tail gold cloak trailed behind him dutifully, and the only sound echoing in the room was the tapping of his heels on the wood floorboards and the quiet rustling of his clothes.

He banged his head on the glass pane of the sliding door to his balcony, his whole body shaking with anticipation.

Kami-sama! _Why_ can't he just sit down on his chair and wait?!

_Why..._?

'Syaoran! It's just a friggin' princess seeing you wear the friggin' clothes she made!'

'_Clothes she made...'_

'_I made this whole costume for you...'_

Yes, those clothes she made... with her own bare hands, working on it for hours and hours and hours and hours, drifting to sleepless nights, the nicks and bruises and-

_Knock, knock_!

Syaoran knocked himself out of his thoughts and shook his head. He rushed to the door and swung it open, showing the goddess of beauty in all her mighty glory!

Syaoran screamed and smacked his head.

Sakura, who was wearing a simple green no-button shirt and a white nylon skirt that reached to her knees, blinked and raised an eyebrow. She purposely coughed, and shifted her weight onto her right leg.

"Ano, Li-kun, are you ready?" Syaoran turned red without himself knowing, nodded stiffly and closed his bedroom door behind him, his two pendants hanging loyally around his neck.

The silent walk to the North Wing of the palace took a long time, but they made it at last.

Sakura sighed, not seeing her friends waiting on the main archway.

They hung around patiently and were dwelling in an uncomfortable silence when Sakura spoke quietly.

"I apologize, Li-kun. F-For last night. I... I just lost it." She said, her head down low. Teardrops were dripping off her eyelashes, seeping into the carpet as more and more rained down.

Syaoran's eyes softened. He took a hesitant step towards the princess ahead of him, and shakily lifted her head up with his finger.

His eyes fell on her cherry lips.

He released her chin instantly, and coughed. "Ummm... it's quite alright." He mumbled, and Sakura's emerald orbs brightened.

"Oh, thank you, Li-kun!" She gave Syaoran a brief hug and giggled joyfully.

A quick smile escaped Syaoran's lips, and it didn't go unnoticed by Sakura's observant eyes. She pretended she didn't see it, though.

Actually, Syaoran allowed that little snippet of a grin appear. He can't really help it, with _her_ cheerful being there in front of him.

Hey... was that the old Syaoran re-surfacing for a breather?

"And thank you again for wearing these!" Sakura tugged on his long-sleeved cloak and smiled widely.

Syaoran cleared his throat lightly as a 'your welcome'.

"Ohayou, Li-kun, Sakura-chan." A deep voice blared in the huge room. Sakura ran to Xartamus and hugged him tightly. Syaoran just nodded.

The gigantic dragon wrapped his paw around the princess hugging his neck and 'hrr'ed.

"How are you today, Sakura-chan?" He asked, dry-licking Sakura on her cheek. The tip of his tongue was small enough to do that.

Sakura kissed his scales lovingly and replied, "I feel great, Tammy-chan! We're going to Gemrize today! I'm so happy!"

Xartamus laughed at the nickname Sakura always addressed him by since she was three-years-old.

"Gemrize? Well, I hope you would have a pleasant journey, Sakura-chan. I need to go now; Fujitaka-san is calling me." Sakura lets go of his neck and nodded giddily.

"Ne, Tammy-chan, have you seen everyone else?"

Xartamus 'hrr'ed thoughtfully.

"I could remember Zerule-kun being ordered around by Rikmen-chan in the hallway leading here," Sakura laughed, "And Eriol-kun was flirting with Tomoyo-chan in the gardens." Syaoran snorted.

Xartamus turned around and left after saying his goodbyes.

Sakura huffed. "We're going to be late!" She ran out of the room and returned in a zip, all four other teenagers in tow.

"GEMRIZE, TODAY!! REMEMBER?!" She shouted, pointing to her head as she said the word 'remember'.

Zerule, Rikmen, Tomoyo and Eriol laughed nervously, scampering off to their bedrooms to change when Sakura barked at them to do so.

Syaoran held back his urge to laugh.

_**-GEMRIZE-**_

Busy peasants, each with their own dragons carrying their own personal load, crowded the main square of the small town of Gemrize.

Even being the smallest province in the enormous empire of the Dragonyte Kingdom, Gemrize prospered beautifully.

It was named as it is because a few years back, Farziilus had established his biggest 'gem spring' here.

Gem springs, or Xhetzukues (Set-su-kus) as they called them in the ancient Dragonyc language, are strange geysers that spouted priceless gems from under the ground. The steam from the hot core of Wedromone rises up through a hole, bringing piles of gems with it. And so, 'Gemrize' was born.

Of course, only Xhet dragons (Gem dragons in Dragonyc) like Farziilus can trigger these 'springs'.

"This town is remarkably... _shiny_." Eriol commented, pointing to random buildings smothered with sparkling gems embedded into the walls.

"Well, because gems are free here, and there was an unlimited supply of them, they _had_ to find a use for all the excess." Sakura explained.

Everyone sweatdropped, except her.

Rikmen was restless, squealing like a child as she dashed from one stall to another. She was 'window-shopping', as she said, though the others can't see any windows on any of the stalls.

Incidentally, she slipped miserably, and fell on her side, sliding along the pavement on her arm.

Zerule gasped and rushed to his betrothed. "You okay, Rikko?" He asked concernedly, calling her by her favourite nickname. Rikmen hugged him, sniffling cutely. "Zerrie, I think I might've scarred something." She said shakily, addressing Zerule by his favourite nickname too. She whimpered as Zerule checked her arm.

The Mekkuno prince frowned.

A deep, long gash was visible, blood flowing from it mercilessly. Zerule ripped the end of his orange cape and bandaged the wound, using the rest of his cape to wrap Rikmen in a comforting blanket. The poor Gaire princess was on the verge of fainting from severe blood loss.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran ran over to the couple. "I can teleport us back to the palace!" Eriol summoned his staff and a few peasants cleared away.

"Release! Teleport bubble!" A blue bubble formed around everyone except Sakura and Syaoran.

"S-Sakura-chan... L-Li-kun... please bring me back some g-gems from the springs, w-will you...? I want to b-bring a souvenir back f-for my sick m-mother... can you help m-me and pick out a s-special gem? And Sakura-chan... the potion... the ingredient... g-g-get it, will you...?"

Rikmen asked weakly. Sakura nodded sadly and waved as the others disappeared in a blue light.

She sighed. The Queen of the Gaire Kingdom has been suffering from the Rukaid virus for some time now. She can only be healed by the special potion made from the water drops of the rarest gem from the springs here, in Gemrize. And the type of gem needed was...

Emeralds.

Sakura tapped on Syaoran's shoulder. The prince snapped his head towards her sharply, his amber eyes sparkling with a tinge of worry and...

Nervousness?

Sakura coughed deliberately. "Ano... we should go to the springs now." Syaoran nodded and followed her through winding streets.

_**-SOMEWHERE ELSE-**_

"Hu, it's time."

A short man shuffled with his quill and wrote something on a scroll piece. "Very well, sire. I'll get your things prepared."

"I want everything to be ready by next week." The mysterious teenager smirked.

Fan Tienn Hu nodded mischievously. "Are we 'joining' them, your highness?" He asked.

The prince ahead of him grinned evilly. "We are, my faithful friend, we are. Tell father I'm taking a break from palace lessons for as long as I want." He caught a cherry blossom petal, brought to him by the wind, and laughed maniacally as Fan Tienn left. The prince smirked again.

"Be ready, my dear Sakura."

"_Be ready_."

_**-XHETZUKU, GEMRIZE-**_

A ruby rocketed out of a small hole, before rapidly plummeting to the ground.

Sakura clapped her hands happily and gasped when pieces of aquamarine, sapphire, ruby and topaz spiraled out of the same hole, held in the air by a stream of white smoke.

Syaoran crossed his arms over his stomach and only raised an unfazed eyebrow. "What are we waiting for again?" He asked rudely. Sakura glared at him before breaking into a full grin.

"An amber gem. When that type of gem shoots out of the small geyser, an emerald one is sure to follow. We need to be careful though, as amber gems are one of the guardian gems, that protects the occasional emerald. Ambers produce a piercing sound and a dark brown light that lasts for a full minute, before retreating into the hole again for the emerald to appear. Unless something impossible happens." Sakura was thoughtful about that for a moment before shaking her head.

Syaoran grunted. Sakura sighed and squealed when another aquamarine squeezed out of the hole.

"Why are the emeralds so important?" He asked again, gruffly. Sakura's own emeralds stared at him in cheeriness. Apparently she's proud to be a guide.

"Emerald gems from the deepest core of Wedromone contain healing and destructive powers. The dangerously powerful ones are extremely rare, coming up only once in a whole century, but the bleakly weak ones appear once everyday. Although weak, these common emeralds can cure most of the viruses and plagues. That's why Dragonyte has never experienced a huge outbreak of diseases or stuff like that." She clarified.

Then there was an uncomfortable period of silence between the two chosen ones. Sakura brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. Syaoran was casting secret glances at the princess.

"How do you feel...?" Sakura's muffled voice made him jump. 'This girl sure has some element of surprise in her!' He rolled his eyes secretly.

Anyway, back to the question she asked.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran questioned back, his voice unusually... _curious_. This girl always intrigued him through her small questions.

Sakura's head slowly rose. Her cheeks were a tinted a sweet pinky colour, and a (somewhat) sad smile grazed her lips.

"Going on a long journey with someone that you've just met. Does it have any effect on your... ummm... life? Does it dent your trust in others? I mean-"

"Shut up." Syaoran growled, a blush coloring his cheeks as well. He looked away, now staring at a group of children playing tag in the distance.

Sakura's head ducked again.

Finding her oddly silent, Syaoran felt _it_ again.

_Guilt_.

"No." He finally answered, his tone soft, but a bit gloomy.

"That's good to hear." Sakura's head arose again from her small legs, and she smiled so beautifully that Syaoran couldn't help but to blush even more.

"I couldn't stand it when I'm partnered with someone who _hates_ me." Sakura said. "I'm sure you just _dislike_ me, ne?" She was inquisitive, Syaoran noticed that.

'You haven't the slightest idea.' Syaoran retorted in his thoughts.

Sakura sighed to herself and turned her gaze to the geyser in front of them.

She gasped and clasped her cheeks, surprised, when an amber gem suddenly popped out of the small gem-geyser, glowing brightly. Syaoran's eyes widened in shock.

A brown light wavered from the lone gem, forcing the two royalties to close their eyes shut. Other peasants around them ran away.

"The emerald is coming!" Sakura shouted over the screeching noise produced by the protective amber gem.

Syaoran nodded, covering his eyes with his arm. His eardrums were ringing with annoyance. They're gonna burst any minute now if that high-pitched sound doesn't stop.

But thankfully, it did.

Sakura and Syaoran patted their ears and rubbed their eyes in relief. Syaoran blinked as he felt something sharp in his hand.

He choked on his breath.

The amber gem from earlier was glowing in his hand, its insides swirling like trapped fire. But the stone wasn't hot, it's just... _warm_.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "That's strange. Ano, for the Amber Guardian Gem to surrender to you... you must have..." Her speech was cut short when Syaoran pointed towards the geyser.

Sakura turned around slowly, and covered her gaping mouth in shock.

An emerald was hovering above the hole, emitting a soft green light. It held a sort of innocence and fragileness in it, as if it was to break at the slightest touch.

Sakura inched towards it dazedly.

She was drawn.

Something was calling her.

And she ignored Syaoran's worried calls.

Sakura traced a shape onto the surface of the jewel absently. Then she held her palm out, as if welcoming the gem. The emerald retreated into the middle of her palm submissively.

Sakura panted as if she had just woken up from a nightmare. She stared unblinkingly at the stone in her hand, and fainted from exhaustion.

_**-IN A FOREST, NEAR THE XHETZUKU-**_

Syaoran twisted the wet clothes in his hands, rinsing out half of the water in it. He shook it a little, before kneeling beside Sakura's small form.

After Sakura had fainted, Syaoran had brought her to a nearby forest that, luckily, had a small stream running through it. The two gems were in his cloak pocket, gleaming endlessly.

Syaoran inhaled the air, sucking in the smell of cherry blossoms and peonies. He closed his eyes calmly, only opening them briefly to place the wet piece of cloth he found in Sakura's small travel bag.

He stayed like that, as motionless as a stone, until Sakura mumbled something in her unconscious state. His eyelids snapped open, fully alarmed.

"I hate you... Rikei..." Syaoran lifted his eyebrows at the name. He shifted into a more comfortable position beside Sakura, and silently listened.

"I regret trusting... you..." Her voice was soft, but sharp. Syaoran felt as if she was talking to him, and flinched at the thought.

"I thought that you _loved_ me... but you didn't... your eyes were really set on another... _Enriya..._" Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed at the first line.

Now that explains the hidden pain in her eyes...

_She was betrayed..._

Syaoran shook his head sympathetically. But Enriya... he had heard that name before...

"And I was merely your toy..." At that, Syaoran blinked. He leaned closer.

In a soft whisper, Sakura continued.

"You played me like a puppet all that time... but once, I refused your outrageous commands... and you snapped." Then, as if she was awakened with extreme force, Sakura bolted upright, hitting Syaoran's head in the process.

She was coughing huge amounts of air, her eyes dazed and hazy. A while later, tears were spilled.

"K-K-Kino... Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked, genuine concern in his voice. His head was throbbing from the impact earlier, but he ignored it.

Sakura was staring at her drenched hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. The wet cloth on her forehead dropped onto the ground.

Again, in a whisper...

"Did you hear anything...?" Her voice was depressed and strained. Syaoran sighed quietly, and muttered a low, "Hai..."

"H-H-How much?!" Sakura turned her head to him, and gripped his arms. The prince blushed slightly at her touch.

"Umm..."

"Oh Kami-sama!" Sakura screamed and held her head worriedly. "I... I..." She stammered, looking absolutely angered and frustrated with herself. She wiped away her tears hastily, desperately trying to stop them once and for all.

"Hey." Syaoran held her cheek gently and lifted her head to look at him. This time, he didn't let go, and he smiled slightly.

Sakura's breath halted in her throat.

He was awfully cute, with his messy brown bangs falling halfway over his eyes, his smile reaching his chocolate eyes. His firm cheeks were coloured a deep pink.

His smile...

His rare, _rare_ smile...

And now it was directed to her.

"Don't be afraid to cry." He said warmly. He was shocked at his own voice.

Sakura destroyed the barrier around her eyes and more tears shot out like water flowing from a ruined dam.

"You can tell me about it. I'll try my best to listen. And I promise I won't tease you while you're at it." Syaoran said jokingly.

He realized that his stony barricade is ebbing away slowly when he's around this special girl.

But a single-worded question hung in the air...

_Why_?

Sakura stared deeply into his eyes, and sobbed. "C-Can I trust you..............?" She asked shyly, her breath running normally again.

"If you want to trust me, then please do so. If you don't, however, we can return to the castle and I shall never speak of this to anyone."

Syaoran rose to leave when Sakura tugged on his tunic, signaling for him to sit down again. A small, soft smile appeared on his face, and he obeyed.

Sakura took a deep breath, and stared at the blue sky above. "It happened on a lovely summer's day..."

_**Flashback**_

Bouncy 15-year-old Sakura skipped into the palace gardens, her short honey-coloured hair swaying with the gentle breeze.

She plucked a chromium-plated Derullyus (de-ru-lius) flower and tucked it in her hair happily. The shiny, magnificent pentagon-shaped flower reflected the warm sun's rays.

Rikei was coming home from his business trip in the Quante Kingdom, and Sakura was simply overjoyed. He was her lover, and they had been together for more than two years. Rikei had been away to settle some business affairs for almost two months now, and Sakura missed him very much.

Suddenly, a servant bowed to her, dragging her attention away from her thoughts. "Kinomoto-hime, Prince Dreamon has arrived." Sakura jumped with glee and rushed into the throne room, her gaze fixed on the magenta-eyed teenager talking to her father.

"Yes, Quante had agreed on letting us use the Hywane Tunnel as a trade passage to Krixyn." He was eagerly discussing about his new trade route, which could potentially cut his journey time in half.

"Why didn't you use the Rewusar Gateway at the north of the Gumei Plains? It's much shorter, and there are many rich resources that haven't been claimed there." Fujitaka suggested, pointing out the balcony towards a huge plot of endless land in the distance.

Rikei beamed. "Ah, Fujitaka-san. Then the Dragonyte Kingdom would be discovered, ne?" Fujitaka laughed and nodded, patting the teenager's back as if he was an old friend of his.

"Rikei-kun!" Sakura jumped on Rikei, causing the brown-haired teenager to reel backwards in shock.

"Sakura-chan!" Rikei chuckled and hugged Sakura close to him. He kissed her gently on her cheeks, and Sakura blushed.

"How are you?" He asked, tracing his index finger along her jawbone. Sakura giggled. "Fine, thank you!" She chirped happily, her voice soft and alluring.

"Rikei-kun, aren't you going to unpack your things... _in your bedroom_?" Fujitaka said lowly, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Rikei and Sakura blushed a deep, _deep_ crimson.

"Otou-san!" Sakura hissed playfully. Rikei stared at his feet, and tugged on Sakura's hand.

"Come, Sakura-chan." His tone was final and demanding, and Sakura raised her eyebrows. Rikei never talked to her like that...

He looked up, and Fujitaka gasped quietly. Sakura nearly fainted.

Rikei's eyes weren't the tender magenta colour anymore, but now a much deeper shade of maroon, almost blackish.

He pulled Sakura into a rough embrace, and hauled her out of the throne room, into his bedroom.

Fujitaka's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Why had he sensed a strong power of evil lurking in the castle?

_**-ROYAL BEDROOM OF THE VISITING DREAMON KINGDOM FAMILY, WEST WING-**_

Rikei threw Sakura on his bed and nearly kissed her fully on the lips. Fortunately, Sakura had rolled over, falling to the floor. She stood up quickly.

"Rikei-kun?!" She screamed, her fists shaking by her side. "What are y-" Rikei tackled her to the floor, undoing her dress forcefully.

"RIKEI-KUN!" Sakura yelled, frightened. She squirmed as Rikei clawed on the buttons holding her dress together...

The only thing covering her vulnerable, bare body.

Rikei's nails were sharp, and it tore through Sakura's flesh like knives.

"NO!" Sakura pushed him away with all her might, and he fell on his back. She gathered her skirts, ran into the bathroom, and locked the door.

Rikei was on his feet again in a snap, pounding on the door like a madman.

"OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR!" His voice was gruff and croaky, very un-like Rikei Dreamon. Sakura whimpered, and released her aura, clutching onto her bleeding shoulder painfully.

Then, silence rang through Sakura's ears.

She could feel a strange dark red aura attacking her weak pink ones.

"I knew that you couldn't fulfill my needs." An evil laugh concluded the wicked line.

"I could have Enriya Quante in my bed every minute of the day. You're no longer worthy to me. Plus... we had never locked lips in our two-year relationship. I would've spared you if you did..."

Sakura was shocked. _Utterly_ shocked.

One thing she knew... this is not Rikei.

"Rikei-kun? Are you okay?" She asked, almost on instinct.

Rikei laughed cruelly. "Who asked you to care, you oblivious idiot?"

Sakura's world stopped moving. Her beloved had called her an idiot, something she desperately tried not to be.

A few seconds later, a loud 'thump' was heard, as if someone's just hit the cold floor, _hard_.

"You must never, _ever_, call our sister an idiot, you bastard."

Touya and Akira's venomous warning reached Sakura's ears.

A soft yellow light unlocked the bathroom door, and Fujitaka peered in, his brown eyes saddening as he saw Sakura.

"Sakura..." His eyes watered and he ran to hug his young daughter, his Draconysse Staff disappearing in a light yellow light.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He repeated again and again, rocking Sakura's small stiff body in his arms.

Akira and Touya stood before Rikei's unconscious body, baring their teeth in extreme anger. They were controlling their urge to beat the boy into a bloody pulp, but they had been taught the Warrior's Honour.

Never attack a fighter when he's down.

Farziilus was beside Touya, his hard, crystal arm held out horizontally.

He had intruded a sensitive part in Rikei's neck.

Safire and Cascullus had their fire and lightning beams aimed towards Rikei, but Akira stopped them from firing.

Tomoyo was crying in Nadeshiko's arms.

Kaoru was standing beside Fortia, who was leaning on Xartamus for support. Xiao and Chibi had their heads low. Mayii and Kero were fuming.

Rizurel and Artemis had their wands out, ready for any action. Lelias and Tegrel were in fighting stances.

Yukito was glaring at Rikei's pale face, which was very strange behaviour for him. Denaii shook her head with disgust.

Zerule and Rikmen were staring at Sakura in sympathy. Meiling was trying hard to calm Touya down.

Encyllis was standing in the balcony. He looked calm, but if you looked closely, angry puffs of steam were hurling out of his long nose.

Sakura? Well...

Let's just say that she was traumatized at that time.

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura cried into Syaoran's tunic, and the prince allowed her to. He wrapped his arms around her absentmindedly, laying his head on hers, and whispered soothing words into her ears.

Sakura fumbled with his tunic, playing with it as her cries turned into sobs, before dying out completely.

Suddenly, her hands gripped the Fire Horn Pendant, and she smiled.

"So, you have the pendant, ne?" Sakura voiced, and it was more of a statement than an actual question.

Syaoran blinked and gaped. The Fire Horn Pendant never responded to everyone else but him before! If someone else touches it, it would burn the person's hands severely.

"So that's why the amber came to you. You held the Fire Horn Pendant." Sakura shifted in Syaoran's lap slightly.

"Call Furrion out for me, please." She pleaded, pulling Syaoran's arm as she stood up. Syaoran had a baffled look on his face. "Don't worry, I have magic. I don't trigger the Fire Alert." The Fire Alert is when Furrion's fire 'fur' becomes _real_ fire.

Sakura pulled out her Star Key from under her shirt and presented it to Syaoran.

The Li prince blinked repeatedly.

This frail girl has the Star Wand?!

But then... her aura is stronger... Maybe isn't as frail as he thought she is...

But... the Star Wand? She must've transformed the Clow Cards...

"I'll show you mine when you show me yours." Sakura grinned and swung her key like a pendulum, taunting her soul partner mischievously.

Syaoran's eyes twitched, and he sighed. He took a step back, and threw his pendant in the air.

What happened next was beyond magical.

The fraction of a horn hovered in the air, radiating a soft orange light. Slowly, it grew until it was at least three-quarters of a metre long. A blast of flames blazed from its blunt tip, wiggled in the air and formed a faint, moving outline of a wolf-like creature. Walls of flames encased the outline, causing Sakura to step back a bit. Syaoran had his right hand on his hip, his eyelids lazily concealing his eyes from the bright lights of the fire. Apparently he's used to everything.

The fire spun into a sort of a fiery tornado, sucking in stray leaves and twigs. It climbed into the sky, and a mighty roar shook the land.

The 'tornado' wavered like a wobbly tower of fire blocks, before crumbling like shattered rocks to the burnt ground below.

Sakura's mouth was in an impressive 'o' shape, her eyes wide.

Furrion, the fire wolf, placed a paw over his orange-red eyes, and yawned, his white, deadly teeth glinting in the faint rays of the sun.

His fire-made body touched the air, sending off warm vibes of heat.

He caught sight of Syaoran, and affectionately nuzzled the prince's ribs.

Amazingly, he was not burnt. He faintly smiled, and kissed the tip of Furrion's pointy nose. "Hello, old friend." He whispered, but Sakura heard.

She tip-toed up to them, and hugged Furrion tightly.

The wolf sniffed in her scent and howled softly. He licked Sakura's cheeks, and the princess giggled.

Syaoran watched in surprise. Furrion never opened up to anyone but close partners to the Li family. Could Sakura be...

'Well, dum-dum, she is your _soul partner_.'

Syaoran smacked the thought away. Sakura looked at him with an 'are-you-crazy-?' look and petted Furrion's fur.

"W-Well, now that I've shown you F-Furrion... it's your turn." Syaoran stammered. Sakura blinked, and coughed out a surprised, "Oh!" She opened her palm and the Star Key was exposed.

"_Living by the book,_

_Dragonyte fyurenra kokuyeni yudramonne. (Dragonyte blood empowered my very being.)_

_I have learned to make the ancient power mine,_

_And I plan to use it at this very moment,_

_SO I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE, DRAGANOID STAR STAFF!_"

Syaoran gaped.

The Key expanded and covered itself it a bright pink light. A loud 'hrr' was heard, and a faint spirit of a red-pink dragon scraped the skies, before disappearing in a white light.

When the white fog cleared away, Sakura was leaning on a pink staff the height of her shoulders. It had a huge ring on top of it, and a transparent marble holding a small, red, curling baby dragon was in the centre. Small floating stars circled the ring, creating a bright yellow glow.

"Nice, isn't it? It replied to my Dragonyte blood, and instead of turning into the Star Staff Clow Reed-sama created, it changed into this magnificent Draganoid Star Staff. The spirit you just saw was Draganoid, the famous female warrior dragon of the War Dragons." Sakura played with the staff between her fingers as she smiled at Syaoran's awestruck face.

Furrion poked Sakura's legs with his long nose and whimpered. Sakura laughed. "Li-kun, how long has it been since you last fed poor Furrion?" She questioned Syaoran humorously.

Syaoran blinked.

Two blinks...

Three blinks...

Four blinks...

"Ano... I forgot." He bit his lower lip in an apologetic manner, shrugging helplessly.

Sakura fell over anime style, while Furrion just produced a noise that sounded closely like a sigh.

Suddenly, Pineas and Safire hovered above them, appearing out of a white portal.

"Hey, want a safe ride home? I'm worried that there'll be more _accidents_ while you're here unsupervised." Akira yelled from Safire, and grinned. Kaoru laughed and punched him on the arm playfully.

"There's nothing funny about Gaire-chan being in the Healing Quarters." She scoffed.

She descended with Pineas, and trees around them, which were burnt before from Furrion's 'summoning ceremony', blossomed back into life.

"You scorched this place bad, ne?" Kaoru tapped Furrion's nose and smiled. Furrion growled hungrily. Akira, from above, laughed.

Syaoran raised an amused eyebrow. Aren't these people afraid of his fire wolf?

"We Dragonytes have known of mythical creatures since they first existed..." Sakura whispered to him proudly.

Syaoran nodded dumbly.

"Li-kun, come on up!" Akira invited, and Safire 'hrr'ed in agreement. Syaoran grabbed his cloak from the ground, with the gems safe in his pocket, and clambered onto Furrion.

The majestic wolf sprung in the air. Safire lowered himself a bit so that Furrion could land on him.

The wolf did.

Furrion rubbed himself against Safire's body happily.

"What's up, Furrion?" The dragon licked Furrion with his long, slim tongue. Furrion growled fondly.

Sakura noiselessly boarded Pineas with Kaoru.

As they went through a portal, Sakura couldn't help but to smile.

A burden had lifted itself from her heart.

She had learned to trust and let go.

Now, will Syaoran do the same?

* * *

Atry: Gahhhhh! Writer's block! **-screams-** I'm not gonna update for a while... I need to think... plus, I have my Maths test coming up and I can't afford to drop down from the highest Credit class in the whole city : (

I guess readers are now satisfied with the mystery covering Rikei, eh? And I bet you my cheese sticks that you know who that evil guy is :D Sorry for this crappy chapter, I was really straining my brain to find the correct scene... the verse Sakura chanted is **mine**. Who would create such a boring thing anyway? Me.

Man, I hate it when I have to write everything that revolves around Syaoran. My words get all... _exaggerated_. I really hate that. And I mean, _really, really_ hate it. We're talking _major_ detestation. I nearly puked on my trousers xD

But stay tuned, Chapter 5 will be coming in a month or so, if I get over this massive block of cheese in my brain : ) Until then, see ya around.

**P/S** If you want to know the progress of the chapters, feel free to visit my author's profile. I update it almost every day, as it's my personal blog for now T.T


	5. The Hidden Red Ribbon

**Atry's List of Reviewers! -- A slight change, I know xD**

Dranzen - Mistakes...? What mistakes? **-hums nervously-** I don't see no mistakes! **-has corrected them-** Eheh n-n;; Thanks for saying I'm cool. Of course, that's now a common fact xDDDD Just kidding, Dranzen-san. Many thanks for complimenting my work! I owe you a gazilion... something!

Illusion Dragon - So many 'please's, who could resist? u-u;;; I'm gonna down-grade in my Maths class, so yeah............................................... You like Furrion? Yup, he's cool, ain't he? Muahahahaha! xDDD

WAH - **-is scared, really-** You're scary........... I've updated, so don't kill me! **-runs away screaming-**

Coyitu-chan - I'm not on MSN much, but I will add you sometime : ) Thank you for the nice comments, I'm really flattered! Arigatou gozaimasu, Coyitu-chan! xDDDDDDDDDD **-is happy-**

pink-cherryblossoms1 - O.O;;;;;;; That was a good one! Hahahahahahahahaha.... it's not funny xP I'm not giving this story away! It's MINE! **-pouts- **But thanks!

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: I am SO sorry for the long delay in updating! I just had no time to squeeze in some serious typing, with school tests and all. I also had some problems with my life (yes, I have one of those), as my friends are all kind of... _neglecting_ me. I don't know why. Is it my dorky glasses?

Anyway, I present you with the much-awaited (?) Chapter 5 of Legacy Dragons!

Viratenn and ZouziTwozi: - -;;;

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**:: LeGaCy DrAgOnS ::**

Chapter 5: The Hidden Red Ribbon

**By Atruyai**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

5 Days to the Journey

_**-HYDRALIC PALACE GARDENS-**_

Sakura skipped into the garden joyfully, juggling with the emerald gem she retrieved two days ago at the Xhetzuku.

Her mood was soaring. The Queen of the Gaire Kingdom was successfully healed using the powers of the emerald. This time, hopefully, Sakura prayed, Her Majesty's good health will last forever.

Stopping in front of some Orinties, colorful bunches of puny flowers, Sakura smiled.

A cheery day it is, with the white Fuyu birds singing to the steady flow of the Qrekken River. Fuyu birds are white-coloured all over, with long, twin tails with curly ends. There is a small, cute horn on their heads, serving as a weapon for the fragile flying critters.

Redwood trees acted as a natural canopy, sheltering our princess from the blinding rays of the beaming sun. Derullyusses shone in the faint light, and juicy Xed mushrooms are ready to be plucked from the ground. Xed mushrooms are purple in colour, but are quite tasty.

'Hmm... a visit to the forest might be a good idea...' Sakura thought, grinning to herself. She scooped up a handful of Orinties and walked to the forest, a small bounce in her every step.

_**-THE KEEPER'S FOREST-**_

Encyllis sat beside the window of his small house, sipping his coffee peacefully. His bowl of Xed mushroom soup was still blowing out hot steams, a spoon half-submerged in the purple liquid.

A hurt dragon lying in his lawn caught his eye, and he rushed out to see it.

He gently picked the injured dragon in his arms and sighed, frowning slightly. "Pikki, you're always in a fight, ne?" He brought Pikki into his house and placed her on the counter in his kitchen. He took out a long white cloth from a drawer, and rinsed it under a warm stream of water.

Pikki the forest guardian tiredly tilted her head up and groaned as Encyllis came into focus.

Pikki has the job of taking care of the animals in the forest along with Encyllis. She has a lot to learn about the forest life, yet still she loved to fight, protecting her belongings or friends when the time calls. The blunt spikes at the back of her head showed that she is a female keeper. She has twin tails, acting as an extra pair of arms, useful for catching thieves and such. What's unique about this brave, big-hearted dragon is her pinkish-lavender feathers, and she is the only dragon dyed that colour in the whole population of Dragonyte. Other than that, she closely resembles Encyllis.

"Encyl?" Pikki squeaked shyly. Encyllis turned around, a vein popping in his head. He stared at his (work) partner in front of him, and sighed again.

"Stay still, Pik, you scratched your right wing... _again_." Encyllis folded the cloth in his hands into a rectangular shape, and stroked Pikki's slightly bloody wing with it. Thankfully, the blood wiped away easily.

"The eagles from Turrea Mountain are attacking the rabbits again! I had to help them..." Pikki pouted. Encyllis chuckled.

"It's the circle of life, Pik. We can't change it. The rabbits are gonna die anyway someday. You can't expect them to live forever. The food pyramid is set. Better let the eagles have them rather than to waste them off. At least one animal will benefit, whereas if the rabbit is rescued every time the eagle strikes, both will die anyway, and both species might get extinct sometime in the future. You get my drift?"

Pikki nodded understandingly as Encyllis pulled out a roll of bandage from the same drawer he got the cloth. He wrapped Pikki's broken wing delicately. Pikki blushed.

Encyllis smiled faintly, a faint touch of red also on his long, white nose. He used his own two tails to grab a jug of lemonade and a glass from the other counter top by the kitchen window.

He poured the lemonade into the glass and handed it to Pikki, who drank every last drop.

"A-Arigatou, Encyllis-kun." Pikki smiled sweetly. Encyllis grinned back and flashed a 'V' sign with his first two fingers.

"No prob, Pik."

A knock was heard from the living room. Encyllis flew to the front door and opened it, revealing...

Syaoran.

Encyllis patted Syaoran's shoulders. "Hey!" He smirked. Syaoran has a nervous expression on his face.

"H-Hi..." He replied.

Silence fell.

Encyllis rolled his eyes and hauled Syaoran into the small living room, dropping him on a tree stump (serving as a stool) before going into the kitchen to get some refreshments and some more of his Xed soup.

Encyllis saw Pikki hiding in the broom cupboard and laughed.

"Pik, I don't mind you being here when I have guests." Pikki blinked and flushed. "Okay..." Encyllis nodded and prepared the food.

Pikki warily walked into the living room, hid below a table and then peered out carefully. She saw Syaoran and tilted her head to the side cutely.

Her curiosity got the better of her as she unconsciously padded over to the Li prince.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around before... are you the guest? If you aren't, then I would have to take you on." Pikki said bravely, and her wings flapped.

Syaoran felt his hands turning clammy. He had never been taught to fight a dragon before...

"Pik, he's the guest." Encyllis laughed again while Pikki sweatdropped. Syaoran lets out a sigh of relief. "Ano... gomen nasai!" Pikki bowed, and laughed anxiously.

Syaoran shook his head slightly to dismiss the whole matter. Encyllis settled two steaming bowls of Xed soup in front of Syaoran and Pikki, before fetching his own from earlier.

"Encyllis-san, what concoction is this?" Syaoran stared at the bowl of purple broth, his face showing his confusion, and his unsteadiness sitting with two dragons his own height.

Encyllis looked up from his spoonful of Xed soup and grinned. "It's Xedice. A brew made from the liquid squeezed out of the best and the ripest Xed mushrooms in the whole kingdom. It might look strange, with its purple colour, but it really is delicious. Try it, it tastes special, promise."

Syaoran gulped noisily. Pikki cocked her head sideways in her own cute way again, puzzled by this stranger who had never tasted Xedice in his whole life.

"And call me Encyl-kun. Encyllis-san is a bit too long for my taste." Encyllis licked his spoon, wiping the last drops of the soup off it carefully. Pikki shook her head, and elbowed his shoulder.

"Have you ever heard of _table manners_?" She joked, showing him the proper way to eat. Encyl rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Pik." He continued with his sloppy way.

Syaoran sweatdropped, and tasted the Xedice. 'This is quite good...' He thought, nodding to himself.

Another knock echoed through the small house, softer this time. Pikki sprang out of her stump stool.

"I'll get it!" She shouted with an over-the-top enthusiastic voice. She zoomed to the front door and opened it, jumping onto Sakura the second she saw her.

"Sakura-chan!" Pikki jumped up and down like a three-year-old, making Syaoran, Sakura and Encyllis sweatdrop.

"Konnichiwa, Pikki-chan." Sakura bowed slightly, and smiled. Pikki dragged her into the living room.

She dumped her on a stump stool beside Syaoran, as it's the only seat left.

Syaoran blushed only slightly, and scooted away. Sakura didn't seem to mind, as she clapped her hands as she saw the last remaining bowl of Xedice.

"Take it, it's yours. Had a feeling that you're going to come today." Encyllis said coolly, finishing the rest of his soup in a single gulp. Sakura beamed at him and ate her soup politely.

"So! What brought you here today, Pikki-chan?" Sakura asked, swallowing her soup. Pikki blushed while Encyllis huffed, looking out the window to the sea of green outside, the royal training field in the middle of the forest.

"I-I got into a fight." Pikki replied shyly, playing with her spoon. If you strain your ears, you could hear Encyllis muttering a low, "Again."

"What brings _you_ here, Sakura-chan? And... ummm..." Syaoran looked up and stared at Pikki. "Li." He said simply, and returned to his meal.

"Li-kun! Yes!" Pikki shouted as if she had just discovered something important.

Sakura took out the Orinties she got earlier from the pocket of her tunic and tucked them into a nearby vase. She grinned at Encyllis, who blinked.

"You need to brighten up this house, Encyl-kun." Encyllis flushed and coughed on purpose, scratching the back of his head. "I don't have the time." He said, smiling nervously.

True, his house was very gloomy, but it still held that homey feeling to it.

"I just intended to pay you a visit... and I have a question." Syaoran said calmly, and leaned closer towards Encyllis.

"I thought every dragon has an owner. Who's yours?" Encyllis dropped his bowl and spoon. He stood up so abruptly that it knocked Syaoran back a bit. A strange flicker of fire set alight in his green eyes, and he breathed rapidly.

"Pikki. I need a walk. _Now_." Encyllis angrily snatched an ancient-looking sword beside the door and grimaced for a split second at the feel of it in his hands. With a swish of his coat, he was out of the house. Pikki sighed and signaled to Sakura. The princess nodded understandingly.

Then Pikki chased after Encyllis.

Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed. 'Why was he being so touchy about it?' He thought grudgingly.

"Li-kun." Sakura called, shaking her head. "Don't ever, _ever_ talk about 'owners' in front of Encyllis. There's a horrifying tale behind that word for him." Sakura took a shaky breath and gazed out of the window, just like what Encyllis did a few minutes ago. Syaoran raised an amused eyebrow.

"Horrifying tale...?" He turned towards Sakura fully. Sakura glanced at him momentarily, before sighing.

"Ten years ago, Encyllis wasn't a keeper here. Pikki was the only true forest guardian." A cold breeze blew into the house from the window, which was slightly ajar. The atmosphere suddenly grew skin-tight; giving Syaoran a sense that he probably wouldn't like what was coming in this 'horrifying tale'.

Sakura looked down to her hands. "Everything was going along fine, nothing outrageously dangerous happened in the kingdom. That was until Pikki accidentally set fire to the north part of the forest. Thankfully, Fontania was roaming around at the time, and she was able to put out the flames before it reached the villages, and the palace. Since that incident, father decided that Pikki needed a friend; a partner that could watch over her, and the forest." She rubbed her hands together from the coldness in the house, and Syaoran quickly closed the window and the door shut.

Sakura continued as puffs of white flew out of her mouth, showing the near-freezing temperature in the whole place.

"One day, I was sitting in the libraries reading some books when Touya approached me in a fast pace..."

_**Flashback**_

"Imouto-chan, we need to go. Another has been murdered." Touya helped a stunned Sakura to her feet. "O-Onii-chan, there is a d-dragon involved again, r-r-right?" She frowned as Touya sighed. "We are not sure. If there is any, it's well hidden somewhere." Sakura nodded and followed her older brother, calling on Keroberos and Mayii before she left the palace with Touya, Akira and Fujitaka.

_**-BORNET VILLAGE-**_

"His Majesty, King Fujitaka Kinomoto!" A single trumpet blared, and peasants cleared away from the bloody scene.

Fujitaka stepped forward into a small, silent house, followed by Akira and Touya, and lastly Sakura.

The four shook their head, although Sakura was covering her mouth, shocked.

A corpse of a man in his thirties was leaning against the wall; two twin swords were stabbed into his shoulders, their tips buried in bloody flesh. His legs were crossed, and his hands were positioned in a way that showed he was protecting something, or somebody, before his death. His eyes were lifeless green orbs, his shoulder-length white hair hanging limp on his red, blood-clotted shoulders.

Sakura gulped and exited the house, feeling the need to throw up. She ran into an alleyway, both of her hands clutching her throat and mouth.

Mayii followed her, while Kero stayed behind with Fujitaka.

"Sakura-chan!" Mayii called out, steering around corners and abandoned crates to find her mistress.

"I'm here..." Sakura called out weakly, sitting on a step of a crumbly, unused staircase. Mayii floated over to her, and hugged the princess's neck lovingly.

"Sakura-chan, you had me worried!" Mayii said, sighing. Sakura smiled slightly.

"When will it cease, Mayii? When will we catch this hardhearted murderer?" Sakura leaned on the steps more. Unnoticed to them, small pieces of cement are shaking off the bottom the high staircase.

The other two figures under the steps are panicking. One was trembling silently, a poisoned dagger at his throat, and the other was pouring buckets of sweat, from his nervousness.

"Sakura-chan..." Mayii's Sensor Gem (the small sphere on its head) radiated a soft pink glow. "I sense evil." She glared at everything in view. Sakura sat up straight, and frowned when she felt the stairs wobble under her.

"GET AWAY, MAYII! NOW!" She shouted, and leaped off the stairs at the same time with Mayii. The two other strangers did the same, running away from under the tumbling flight of steps.

The stairs fell apart, causing a thunderous boom to blast off the dusty explosion. Sakura shook her head and sneezed, suddenly noticing the two people before her.

One had a muscular body, with a vertically-scarred black eye and orange hair. He was pressing a knife against the throat of a white dragon, wearing a long red coat. The dragon had crocodile-like green eyes, and instantly Sakura thought of the man murdered at the house earlier.

'Could it be...?' Her eyes narrowed and she crouched into a pouncing stance, her face set in a disgusted look. Her Pendant transformed into the Draganoid Star Staff quietly.

The man gritted his teeth. "Throw the staff to me, princess! Or the dragon _goes_!" He threatened, pushing the knife closer to the young dragon's neck. The white dragon had a more frightened look on his face.

Cascullus appeared from behind Sakura and roared, seeing a dragon held as a hostage. He summoned a bolt of lighting to strike the man only.

"Use your powers, you baka1!" The man shouted at the dragon, and the poor creature winced. He closed his eyes fearfully, and the lotus stamp on his right arm shone a ferocious dark green.

A green shield protected the two from the lightning, but it was too weak to withstand all of it. A quarter of the force was absorbed by the dragon himself, causing him to nearly collapse from the extreme pain, electricity currents flowing in his body. Sparks ignited.

The abductor grinned menacingly.

Sakura's eyebrows dug deeper. 'This is not good... we can't give a direct attack...' She grimaced and turned her head towards Cascullus. The thunder dragon's tail was swishing around madly, a sign showing that he's angry, and he's thinking of something.

"Be a good girl and _give me your staff_!" The orange-haired man held his palm out.

Sakura backed away.

Cascullus looked at her puzzlingly.

"You want to see the dragon die?! _Fine_!" The man stabbed the white dragon and laughed as he dropped to the ground.

Sakura's eyes were blank. She waved her wand tauntingly. "Do you want it? Then come and get it, baby-face." The man stopped laughing and glared at Sakura. The princess broke into a run, and the man followed her in hot pursuit.

Cascullus gave out a roar of anger, his front legs (?) rising into the air. Safire, Xartamus and Farziilus came out from behind him, and their eyebrows rose.

"Who's that?" Xartamus asked the thunder dragon, nodding towards the awakening white dragon. Cascullus stopped roaring and tears poured out of his blue eyes. He didn't see the white dragon shaking head and rubbing his healed stab wound.

"I-I'm okay..." The white dragon whispered to himself. He stood up wobblingly, and Xartamus helped him.

"Another dragon, dead! This is horrible!" Cascullus wailed (so uncharacteristic for a dragon like himself) and opened his eyes.

He screeched.

"Y-You're not dead?!" He stuttered. The white dragon smiled faintly. "I don't know what happened..." He sighed.

"Care to tell the rest of us what happened?" Farziilus spoke up. Safire and Xartamus nodded.

Cascullus told them what happened, with the white dragon helping him.

"Cascullus, Cascullus... have you forgotten that all dragons are immortal? Humanly injuries don't affect us." Xartamus 'hrr'ed as Cascullus did what on a human would be called a sweatdrop.

"So now Sakura-chan's away with the abductor, huh? Then we better go and find her!" Safire rose up to the sky with Cascullus, Farziilus and Xartamus, who was carrying the weak white dragon on his back.

Below, Akira, Touya and Fujitaka shook their heads. "We have to find her aura by foot. Come on, Sakura might be in danger!" Fujitaka started on a path to the Bornet Wells.

_**-BORNET WELLS-**_

Sakura backed into a tree, with the black-eyed man standing a few metres in front of her, holding a sword he (quickly) stole from a blacksmith's shop earlier.

Sakura brought down her staff on a floating Clow Card.

Without the dragon to help him, the man's as vulnerable as a new-born baby.

"Fight, lend me your powers..." Sakura muttered under her breath, her lips barely moving. She lunged at the man and delivered ample punches, her lips pursed in a straight line. With the last punch, the man dropped to the ground and Sakura asked Wood to hold him down with thick vines.

She had exploited the man's weakness. Fighting.

She had noticed that the man had bruises all over his body, and when he ran, his black tunic flared, showing his black and blue injuries. Sakura saw a glimpse of it as she looked over her shoulder when she was still running.

"Boy, that sure was easy." Sakura stretched and started to walk back to the place Cascullus was when Akira popped out of NOWHERE.

"Sakura-chan! Where've you been? Are you hurt?"

"Onii-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted, and birds flew out of their nests, frightened. Touya appeared beside Akira and sighed. "Akira, let her rest, will you. She had just fought a _killer_, for crying out loud!" Fujitaka jumped out of some bushes, hugged Sakura tightly and nodded.

"So, how long have you three been here?" Sakura asked jabbing her finger generally towards the three members of her family.

Kero and Mayii somersaulted out of a tree, and landed expertly and Sakura's shoulders.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?! We were searching all over for you!!" They squeezed Sakura's neck lovingly.

Sakura smiled. "I'm okay, don't worry."

Safire, Cascullus, Farziilus and Xartamus (with the white dragon) landed on the ground. Xartamus licked Sakura comfortingly. "There you are, child! We thought you're already abducted! Oh, my! I will not think of the outcome of what would happen if that occurs!!" Xartamus shook his head. Safire, Farziilus and Cascullus nodded.

"Just so you know, the man you defeated, Sakura-chan, was Kudo Hiwatari, the serial killer famous for his murderous records. He's an excellent swordsmaster, but as you probably know by now, he's a bit soft in fighting. He makes up for that with his cleverness in planning, though. Most of his cases never left any clue of his presence. All in all, good job, Sakura-chan." Cascullus nuzzled Sakura's stomach affectionately. Sakura grinned.

"P-P-Pardon me... are you t-the r-r-r-royal f-family...?" The dragon on Xartamus's back asked shyly, ducking his head to show respect.

Fujitaka patted his back. "Yes. And could you possibly be the dragon of the... victim...?" At that, the white dragon's pose straightened, his eyes boring into Fujitaka's.

"I am." He growled. Fujitaka sighed and gave the dragon a stroke. "Normally, I would send dragons with no owners to Yukrai, the land reserved for dragon orphanage, but you... you are special, my friend. I've seen a glimpse of your powers, and I wish to make an offer."

The dragon's ears perked up the slightest, and Fujitaka smiled. "You're soul bearer was Daisuke Rintori, am I correct? The head of the armored guards at the Kingdom Treasuries. I heard that he was a courageous man."

"And he still is." The white dragon jumped off Xartamus in one huge leap, his red coat following his every precise movement.

"I'll make sure of it." He gripped the earthy soil with the pointy claws on his feet, his face blank. His eyes were blazing, though.

"I will." And that was the end of that topic path.

Fujitaka coughed and spoke slowly. "I offer you a place as the premier forest guardian. You shall guard the treasuries, and the forest. There's one more thing: you would also have to live with and watch over your secondary guardian partner, Pikki. A shelter is supplied, so you don't have to find your own. That is all."

Everyone waited in silence as the dragon's tense body slowly relaxed. He looked up to the reddening sky, a vague smile on his face. He looked calmer now, almost in a world of his own, where peace enveloped his from every direction.

"Daisuke always liked the forest." He whispered, almost to himself. "He sometimes wished that he was an eagle, flying high in the skies, looking down on the leafy bunches of treetops below. He used to tell me so much of his travels, when in his young days he camped in various forests all over Wedromone. He makes bird sounds to make them more interesting, and I loved the stories. In honour of him... I accept."

Fujitaka nodded, and the other dragons rushed to welcome their new member. Sakura, Touya, Akira, Mayii and Kero smiled, replaying what the white dragon said of his soul bearer in their minds.

"I'm Xartamus, the leader of the whole pack. This is Safire, Cascullus and Farziilus. What is your name, new friend?" Xartamus 'hrr'ed along with the others, but the white dragon only walked towards Fujitaka, and offered his paw.

"Encyllis is the name I carry." Fujitaka patted the dragon's back and shook the stuck-out paw.

The hand/pawshake instantly formed a bond between the king and the dragon.

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura had her petite hands stacked on each other on her lap.

Syaoran blinked. He stayed like that, mouth agape. He had a sudden urge to comfort the girl in front of him, but he controlled himself and resorted to looking away and crossing his arms over his chest.

A servant rapped on the door.

Sakura went and talked to her. As she listened, her eyebrows furrowed bit by bit.

Syaoran raised his own eyebrows. 'I wonder what's up.' He finished his Xedice just in time, as Sakura motioned for him to follow her just after the servant left.

"Anything wrong?" He asked skeptically, fearing for the worst. Sakura placed her thumb and index finger to her chin, and sighed.

"Father wants to see us, in the meeting room. He doesn't normally call anyone there, unless it's urgent business." Sakura straightened her dress and walked out of the house, closing the door behind Syaoran.

Both of them walked to the palace in silence.

_**-ROYAL MEETING ROOM-**_

Fujitaka swiveled his chair to face the arched windows of the room. His cup of tea cooled off slowly, and an opened parchment lay beside the saucer. It was Yelan's fourteen-year-old letter.

The Dragonyte king sighed and rubbed his forehead, throwing his head backwards, burying them in the fluffy cushions of the chair. Millions of thoughts crossed in his head, but one memory kept flashing itself all over and over again.

He pushed it away.

Sakura and Syaoran walked into the room slowly, sitting on opposite chairs, facing each other. Their heads were turned towards Fujitaka, and Sakura was fidgeting.

"Thank you for coming, Sakura-chan, Li-kun." Fujitaka greeted in a business-like tone, as if he was talking to his trade partners.

"Is there a problem, Fujitaka-sama?" Syaoran asked worriedly. Fujitaka looked at him, then at Sakura.

He read over the letter he opened earlier again, and his eyes danced briefly, before clouding.

"I have an announcement to make." He spoke out of the blue, his voice soft and warm.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to the windows, looking out of them to see Akira and Kaoru seated together on a bench, watching Chibi and Xiao fighting playfully with each other.

Kaoru was comfortably leaning on Akira, a blissful look on her sweet face. Akira had a small smile on his face as he played with Kaoru's black hair that shone in the colour of copper when bathed in sunlight.

Fujitaka clasped his hands behind his back, his face neutral. Sakura was getting more nervous, whereas Syaoran was getting more worried.

"An old promise has resurfaced. It was made between the Li Kingdom and the Dragonyte Kingdom years ago, a while before you two were born." Fujitaka closed his eyes, and sighed.

Nadeshiko entered the room quietly, and read the parchment on the table. She gasped, and sat down on Fujitaka's chair, shocked by what she had just read. Fujitaka squeezed her shoulders gently.

"She still remembered it..." Was all that Nadeshiko uttered, before smiling to her husband.

The two looked at each other with a connection beyond Sakura and Syaoran's understanding.

The king and queen of the Dragonyte Kingdom turned to the youths looking at them with curious eyes.

"Children, you two are betrothed to each other."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: Dun, dun, DUN! And the plot thickenifies! xD (no such word, folks. **Do not steal! It's Atry's DDDDDDD**) I'm sorry for the rubbishy flashback on how Encyllis came to the palace. I was really low at that point, my brains were squeezed dry x (

Forgive me! Forgive me! PLEASE! I know this chapter is boring and un-cool but I've tried my very best! I'll focus a bit more on the mysterious character in the next chapter, but don't take my word for it! I have this annoying habit of changing my mind in the last few minutes of posting a chapter xD I'll try to strain my brain to manufacture more interesting ideas for the next chapter.

Muahahaha! The secret behind the names!

Kudo Hiwatari -- Kudo is Shinichi's last name in Detective Conan. You know, the bishounen xD Hiwatari is the name of a character in D.N.Angel. I really like him, he's SO cool!!

Daisuke Rintori -- Daisuke is the main character in D.N.Angel, while Rintori is mine.

_ADDITIONAL DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D.N.ANGEL OR DETECTIVE CONAN!_

REVIU!!!!!!!!!!!!!111ONEONESLASH.DOT

TEH BUTON ISH RAIT TEHR!!! **VVVVVV**


	6. A Slight Push Towards Affection

**Atry's List of Reviewers! **

Illusion Dragon - No, they won't hate each other xD I hate fics that make them hate each other. **-nodnod- **Want to see their reactions? Read the chapter! Onwards, onwards!!!

Sarah-the-original - -**laughs-** Poor soul xP Review again for Chapter 6, if you can :)

Serenity's Blaim - Hahahahahaha... **-laughs nervously-**

Odango Amata-chan - A wedding? -**sweatdrops- **I'll try... x) Good suggestions! I'll try and consider them all, okay? Thanks!

Robin Ryan - Awwww... you're so loyal! Thank you so much! I've been there, done that. I lost the fic I liked once and searched EVERYWHERE to get it back. And I did. It was a huge relief. But thanks for the comment on last chapter's ending! A pleasant cliffie, ne? **-winks-**

P/S: At first I thought you were a boy, and I said to meself, "Boys don't squeal!" So, I went to your profile and read that you're a girl. Thank goodness xD

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: W00t. Anime has completely taken over my life... now I lub D.N.Angel too. Grrr. Animatey! (get it, anime? matey? ...oh, never mind.)

Am I a freak for creating weird words or what xP

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**:: LeGaCy DrAgOnS ::**

Chapter 6: A Slight Push Towards Affection

**By Atruyai**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

5 Days to the Journey

_**-ROYAL MEETING ROOM-**_

Sakura laughed nervously while Syaoran just (accidentally?) banged his face on the table.

"You're kidding us... right?" Sakura asked, a pleading tone layering her edgy voice.

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko shook their heads in unison. "We kid you not. Here, the official letter from Queen Yelan herself." Fujitaka showed the parchment to Sakura and Syaoran.

The Li prince held back his tears, evoked by the very image of his deceased mother, etched at the back of his mind.

Sakura saw the look of sorrow on his face, and took the letter away, reading it first. Li-kun needed some time to prepare himself, she thought.

The letter itself was a yellowing scroll of pale green paper. The writing was arranged in a neat, cursive style; green in colour. It appears as if the whole passage was glowing turquoise, on and off, radiating with strong magic.

Sakura's eyes darted back and forth as she read what was printed.

'_Dear close friends, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto,_

_It is I, Yelan Li. I highly doubt that I'd be still breathing on this side of Wedromone at the precise moment you're reading this message. I had my last premonition last night. In fact, I could still remember the pain that brought me to my knees in the vision. It was instant, my death. But I knew I died with contentment._

_What puzzled me was that in the middle of the dream, it told me of the future. It was a scene worth recalling. There it was, a shabby-looking crimson red ribbon, shining in the darkness that I was in._

_An image appeared in front of me, of a wolf licking the petals of a dying cherry blossom flower. The brown eyes of the beast were filled with love, while the cherry blossom lay limp in his paw. It was a heart-breaking sight. A single droplet of glistening crystal-clear water sprouted from the wolf's eyes, and dropped with a soft patter on the flower. Instantly, the petals coloured again, brimming with revived life. It brought tears to my own eyes, as the wolf held the flower close to his face, never letting go._

_The red ribbon, too, renewed itself, now embroidered with golden Sakura flowers._

_Suddenly, I woke up, much to my dismay._

_Somehow, I felt a connection between that dream, and real life. After much thinking, I saw the reason why the wolf and flower appeared._

_It was Syaoran Li, my youngest son, and Sakura Kinomoto, your dear daughter, together. It certainly brought much happiness to my life, and even the fact that I would pass away soon didn't deter that joy from my heart. It was a knowledge I know that I will cherish, whether I'm in the living world or resting in the spiritual realm._

_I am sure that you have remembered the promise we made together, the four of us, while watching our two youngest children playing together when they were just three years of age._

_I am also sure that the kids might not remember the small event in which Syaoran had accidentally kissed Sakura on the lips while they were chasing each other in the palace corridors. It lasted more than 8 seconds, didn't it? And they were still just 3 years old then! They were certainly confused they didn't think about letting go.'_

At this point, Sakura blushed a deep, dark maroon. So Syaoran had really met her a long time ago... and had stolen her first kiss.

The very thought made her blush again, glancing at Syaoran's straight face, looking at her sternly.

Oh, no. He's going to read this in a second!

Sakura sweatdropped secretly.

'_The promise was made over our agreement, if you had remembered. We vowed to marry our darling children together, Sakura and Syaoran, since they seem to be the closest to each other at that time._

_Although I regrettably fear that Xian Long would lock away Syaoran's childhood memories at the back of his mind before my death. We had discussed this together. Syaoran had to stop looking back over his shoulders, and take my absence as a warning to train harder. I do not intend to make him as cold as he is now. How do I know? I've locked my spirit in this letter, and I know the welfare of nearly everyone in Wedromone. I must say that I am very upset of his progress. Our plan had diverted far off its original course, and we do not have the power to pull it back._

_And that is why I wish for Sakura to heal Syaoran, to give him one thing that he needed, love. It will really make my spirit lift to see them together. I knew you would always stick to your words, treasured companions._

_I conclude, Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran will forever be betrothed to one another._

_At last, my letter has come to an end. I cannot write anymore, for the space of this Connection Letter is very limited. _

_I really hope I will remain in your hearts for all eternity, and those are my ending words.'_

Sakura settled the letter on top of the table again, and passed it to Syaoran, blushing profusely under her maple-coloured locks of hair.

The Li prince looked at her strangely, before shaking his head and taking a deep breath.

He started to read the letter. First, his eyes widened in surprise, then his eyebrows furrowed in anger, and after that, he blushed madly. At the end, his expression saddened a little bit before his face turned red again.

He flicked his gaze to Sakura, who was looking down on her lap. His fingers unconsciously traced his own lips, and somehow, he was beginning to remember.

_**Flashback**_

Syaoran chuckled and pursued his friend down the halls of the Li castle. He fastened his pace when they were out of their parents' sight.

Sakura giggled and looked back to see Syaoran gaining up on her. She gasped and tripped over her little dress.

She was expecting her body to hit the carpet when suddenly, her hand was gripped and an arm was wounded around her back, giving her a little relief as she landed on the floor.

She stayed still, and accidentally Syaoran face smacked down on hers, their lips locking together.

All was quiet, and Syaoran and Sakura closed their eyes. Both of them were enjoying what was happening right now, but they are too mesmerized (not to mention a bit confused) to let each other go.

Pretty much 10 seconds after that, they pulled back, and both cocked their head to one side.

At the same time, they whispered to each other:

"What was that?"

Secretly, four pairs of eyes stared at them from behind a tapestry.

_**End Flashback**_

Syaoran blushed even more, if that was possible.

Sakura was feeling a bit uncomfortable. She shyly looked at Syaoran, and sighed in relief when she saw his calm face. It was almost... pleased?

And he was smiling. Slightly, but smiling. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko looked at each other, and smiled themselves.

"You will be married after you've received your dragons. You may need time to get accustomed to each other, so while on your journey... try not to go for each other's neck too often. That would be unhealthy for a married couple." Fujitaka wrapped his arms around Nadeshiko's shoulders.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded with red faces, and left the room.

Outside the doors, both of them looked at each other and reddened, again. Their eyes were trapped together, their hands clenched in an effort to calm themselves down.

Then, at the same time, both of them went their separate ways, Syaoran heading to the gardens, while Sakura returning to her room.

The air in the castle was tense for the two of them.

_**-THE PRINCESS'S CHAMBERS- **_

"You're joking!"

Tomoyo gasped loudly, a very unladylike action. Sakura blushed and traced circles on the bed sheets.

"So now you're _engaged_ to him?! And he has stolen your _first kiss_?!" Tomoyo sighed distractedly, clasping her cheeks together in 'kawaii' mode. While she's still daydreaming, Sakura looked out of the window to the gardens below.

Lo and behold, there he is, then sworn fiancé of our darling princess.

He was practicing a multitude of complicated battle kicks, at the same time juggling with his sword. Sweat was dripping off his hair, and the upper part of his body was uncovered.

Sakura could only gawk.

Not only were his moves precise and coordinated, he _looks_ better, too, if you understand what I mean.

Eriol was sitting on a bench, holding his staff. He was barking commands to Syaoran, sometimes raising his voice to be strict.

"Uppercut kick!"

"Elbow ram!"

"Block, BLOCK!"

"Good! Now the Reversed Swipe!"

"Hang on! Straighter posture, or the enemy would just laugh at you if they see you all bent like this!"

"Sideways spinning kick!"

"Switching foot kicks!"

"Slithering Dragon Slash, using the sword!"

"Right punch!"

"Left jab!"

"V cut! Elbows as your point!"

And the list went on and on, but Syaoran performed each and every one of them accurately, never missing a beat in his suave movements. His swords only acted as something that he uses to balance himself, but that was also something he didn't need.

It took Tomoyo over five fluffed-up pillows to bring Sakura's attention back to her.

"Did you hear what I said, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked too sweetly, her voice dripping with fake sugariness. Sakura sweatdropped, and cautiously shook her head, backing away from the bed.

"Gaaaaghh!!" Tomoyo rushed to the window and shouted blindly to whoever it was down there: "Could you stop whatever you're doing please because Sakura-chan wouldn't listen to me if you continue! She's too busy gawking at _you_ to pay attention to _me_!" She opened her eyes, and her face registered an 'I'm-doomed' expression as she saw Syaoran and Eriol looking up at her strangely.

"As you wish, Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol moved away, but Syaoran stayed. He kept eye contact with Tomoyo, and launched into the top of a tree near to Sakura bedroom window.

Tomoyo panicked as she understood where he was going, and ran out of the room, screeching. Sakura blinked and went to the window to inspect what made her best friend act that way when BAM!

Her face bumped into Syaoran, their lips meeting each other, _again_.

Syaoran pulled his head back immediately, his face as red as ripe beetroot.

"I... she... you... ummm..." He stuttered, his grip on the window sill loosening.

Sakura was shocked beyond heavens. Her heart was fluttering, begging for more, but she squashed the desire down with her naiveté.

It was a brief contact, but it attracted butterflies to her stomach.

"Arrrg!!" Syaoran unconsciously had released the sill, now falling into the thorn bushes below. Luckily, Sakura managed to barely grab his arm, and with an enormous effort dragged him into the safety of her room.

Both of them panted, half from exhaustion, and half from their heating faces, caused by the short kiss they shared earlier.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, blushed, and turned away.

"I-I'm very sorry. I just w-wanted to talk t-to Daidouji-san that I didn't pay enough attention to where I-I was g-going. I d-didn't mean for _that_ to h-happen. Seriously! I-"

Sakura silenced him with her finger. She drew it back quickly, her eyes fixed on Syaoran's.

"Shush. It was n-nothing." 'No, it was something!' Her mind screamed, but she ignored it.

Syaoran was tremendously shocked, to say the least. He had just _kissed_ her, for goodness's sake! Surely she would've screamed and call him a pervert or something, but she didn't! There was something strange going on here...!

"It's o-okay. No need to apologize. It was... noth-"

"No, it's not." Syaoran growled, and leaned closer to Sakura's face, their lips barely touching. "It was certainly something to me." Before he could advance... ar-hem... _further_, Pikki crashed into the room through the window.

Syaoran shook his head, as though not believing what he was about to do, and focused on the dragon in front of them. Sakura snapped out of her own reverie and crawled to Pikki's side.

Pikki propped herself up, and looked at Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Encyl-kun! He... he..." Sakura gasped, and helped Pikki to get into a sitting position. "W-What?!" Sakura shook Pikki's shoulder violently. Worry was building up inside her.

Syaoran just stared.

"Encyl-kun! He... I... I can't find him! I was chasing him into the town of Bornet and... and... I just lost him in the crowd!"

Sakura stopped shaking the dragon and immediately stood up, shouting Kero's name. Syaoran helped Pikki up and asked her if she was okay. Pikki nodded gravely.

Kero opened the door slowly and flew to Sakura, rubbing his eyes. "Sakura-chan, it's already dawn............... can we resume the training tomorrow or something...?" He yawned.

"Kero, we need to find Encyl! Call Yue-san and get into your original form now!" Sakura yelled. Kero blinked and, upon realization of what was happening, morphed into Keroberos, flew out of the window, and climbed upwards, to the Prince's bedroom.

Mayii entered through the door and frowned. "Sakura-chan, what's up? I couldn't sleep with all the yelling!" Sakura glared at her, and Mayii grimaced. Sakura _never_ looked at her like that.

"Encyllis. Is. Missing." She spoke through gritted teeth. Mayii quickly left. This was not the time to anger Sakura.

Yue, the moon guardian of the Clow Cards, hovered out of the window. "Let's go." He ordered coldly. Sakura rode Keroberos and Syaoran got onto Pikki.

They took off towards Bornet.

_**-RINTORI RESIDENCE-**_

Encyllis gripped the sword in his hands, staring at the wall stained with dried blood in front of him. Memories flooded his vision, of his soul bearer's death, and the wicked sneer on the killer's face as he threw the twin swords.

He didn't want to recall it. So he buried it deep, again.

The white dragon dropped to his knees, and lay drained on the floor.

"Daisuke-kun..." He muttered, tears collecting in his glossy green eyes. His sword disappeared in a white light.

Suddenly, he could just about hear Daisuke's voice faintly calling him in that laid-back voice of his, calling him to come into the back garden...

Encyllis was in a trance. His eyes burned a fiery red, and his fur flared an angry maroon. His claws grew longer, and blood dripped off them from an unknown origin. The dragon's fangs grew longer too, sharper, _deadlier_.

His cloak went up in flames, but it didn't disappear. And so, he was coated in a blanket of hot fire. His twin tails now has spearheads like Xartamus's, but more pointy. The peaks sprouting from his head curled, now forming two bull-like horns, facing outwards. His wings were encased in a red light, and appeared again as bat-like wings, with thin membranes connecting the frames together.

The new Encyllis roared like a hungry lion, suddenly having a thirst for blood. But it's a never-ending thirst, forever unquenchable.

The dragon leaped to his feet, and walked out of the house to the garden at the back. A flash of green sparked in his red eyes, before dying out again.

The garden, ten years ago, was full of Orinties and green grass. Not a single weed was to be seen. Cherry trees would provide a 'roof' for a small set of swings hanging from one of its branches. Apple trees would've occupied most of the space, with two or three trees of Rayber, the rarest fruit in Wedromone. It has superior healing properties and a juicy flavour.

Now...

Weeds covered every inch of the place, and there was no other colour except for black. The trees had long died from lack of care, and the small set of swings was nowhere to be found.

"Well, well, if it isn't Encyllis. The Keeper himself. It looks like you still have a soft spot for your dead master, huh? It's soft enough for me to _step_ on." Encyllis advanced to the middle of the 'garden', turned, and looked up.

Standing on the roof, was a teenager. He was wearing a dark cloak, the hood resting on his back. In the faint rays of the moon, a small scar was imprinted on his neck. He has maroon-black eyes, and messy brown hair.

"Aaaah." He stretched, "The journey here from Dreamon took a lot of time and magic power, but at least, I'm here now. I could still catch my sweetSakura." With cold maroon eyes, he stared down at Encyllis.

"You're under my control now. You will continue obeying my orders until I allow you free. So... repeat the name of your master."

Encyllis bowed robotically and spoke in a haunting, deep voice. "Rikei Dreamon." Rikei laughed evilly.

"Yes, yes." His ears perked, and he turned. Seeing the shadowy figures of Keroberos, Yue and Pikki, he smirked.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan. You are fast in thinking, aren't you? That's why I want you; your intelligence. You could do 'good' as my future queen. Enriya Quante was of no use to me anymore."

He summoned Encyllis to the roof. The flaming dragon obeyed. "You see them?" Rikei pointed to the cluster coming towards them. Encyllis nodded, "Terminate everyone but my dear Sakura-chan." Encyllis roared and flapped his bat-like wings. He torpedoed at Yue first.

Yue's eyes widened and he withdrew a blue arrow from an invisible quiver. He quickly sets it in a bow of blue light, and fired.

Unfortunately, Encyllis evaded the arrow smoothly, his speed increasing. He smirked, and his fangs gleamed in the moonlight, which had suddenly gotten brighter.

Yue zoomed upwards, distracting Encyllis, as Sakura and Syaoran continued onwards to Rikei.

Encyllis saw this plan and dived again for Sakura's steed, Keroberos, with a horrifying show of speed. Syaoran growled and called upon his sword, jumping off Pikki. With the hilt, he smacked Encyllis's head, temporarily confusing him.

Syaoran was caught by Pikki, and he flew to Encyllis again. Sakura urged Keroberos to go faster.

Rikei laughed. "That's it, Sakura-chan! Come to me!" He opened his arms, a smirk on his lips.

Sakura yelled "NEVER!" as loud as she can, and as she turned to climb higher into the skies, Keroberos hurled a ball of fire to Rikei.

A shield defended the teenager, and his smirk grew more menacing. He clicked his tongue in mock sympathy, shaking his head. "No, bad Sakura-chan. I'll guide you to my arms, okay?" A string of web shot out of his palm, and caught Keroberos. The golden lion roared in annoyance. Sakura gasped and gritted her teeth. "Let us go, you b-s-ard!!" Sakura swore angrily.

Syaoran saw her, and frowned. Abandoning Encyllis, who was attacking him severely, he told Pikki to fly to Sakura. The female dragon complied.

With a cry, Syaoran sliced the web with his sword. Sakura catapulted to a distance, before coming back to Syaoran's side.

"Arigatou, Li-kun!" She thanked him. Syaoran (who surprisingly didn't blush this time) nodded.

Rikei snarled. "And who are _you_?!" He yelled at Syaoran. Encyllis was engaged in a fight with Yue.

"I'm her soon-to-be husband." Syaoran answered without hesitation. Sakura blushed. What a good time to get coloured.

Rikei broke out in a loud roar. He summoned Encyllis and rode the possessed dragon.

"Sakura's MINE!" He shouted, rocketing towards Syaoran. The Li prince pulled Pikki back, and they reversed quickly.

Sakura turned Keroberos to look at them, while Yue came to her side, panting for breath.

"MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!!" Every time Rikei said the word 'mine', a ball of black fire shot out of Encyllis's mouth.

Syaoran smirked. He has succeeded in getting Rikei worked up.

"So you are Rikei, the guy who betrayed my soon-to-be _WIFE_, huh?" Syaoran emphasized the word 'wife', and Rikei boiled with extreme anger.

"DIE!!!!" A blast of black fire nearly made contact with Pikki's wings, but it burned Syaoran slightly on his arm. Courtesy of Encyllis, of course.

"Argh!" Syaoran cried, looking at the burnt pieces flesh on his arm. He winced as Rikei smirked.

Pikki couldn't take all this taunting anymore, and breathed pink smoke from her nose. It infatuated Encyllis immediately.

The flames on his body disappeared, and everything of him returned to normal. "P-Pikki?" He stuttered, clueless of what was happening. He sensed Rikei on his back and tipped him over.

"YOU! HOW DID YOU GET ON MY BACK?!" He bellowed to the falling Rikei. A black ball encased the criminal and he floated.

Only his red eyes were to be seen amongst the blob of black. "Grrr..." He growled and turned to Sakura.

A black light toppled her off Keroberos, and Keroberos himself was blinded. Both of the guardians can't see anything. For them, they were suddenly transported to a taunting dark place.

Syaoran yelled Sakura's name and flew to her aid. The princess was falling, and below her, sharp spikes appeared out of nowhere.

Syaoran felt various emotions building up inside his heart, emotions he never knew would resurface again.

Fear.

Worry.

Desperation.

Anger.

Frustration.

_Love._

He didn't notice the last one, though.

"SAKURA!" He screamed, and jumped off Pikki, catching Sakura safely in his arms. Pikki sighed and caught him again, dropping them on top of a pile of soft hay.

Syaoran growled in pain as the straws of hay poked his wound. The spikes from earlier buried themselves in the ground again.

"I'll go and notify the others we're okay!" Pikki flew to Encyllis and the two puzzled guardians, just released from the 'world' they were in.

"Li-kun!" Sakura gasped when she saw Syaoran's wound. She quickly ripped off the bottom of her dress, and wrapped the prince's arm delicately.

All that time, Syaoran was watching her longingly. Evident in his eyes, were small hints of _love_.

"Sakura-chan..." That was the first time Sakura heard Syaoran calling her name with such tenderness, his voice was almost breaking.

The next second, Syaoran had pushed himself up and kissed her fully on the lips. Sakura gasped, and Syaoran slipped his tongue into her opened mouth. After a few seconds, Sakura gave in to the kiss, and her hands met in Syaoran's hair. The prince's good arm circled her waist, and he nibbled on her bottom lip gently.

They separated after Syaoran planted small kisses along Sakura's neck. The two of them looked at each other, impressed.

"That was..."

"Not a mistake." Syaoran finished for Sakura, his lips set in a line. He released the princess, just in time for Keroberos to land beside them.

Then, the prince fainted from all the pain from his injury.

"Lift him onto me, quick!" Keroberos commanded, and Yue placed Syaoran's body on the lion's back. Sakura got onto Encyllis, holding Syaoran's sword, and she always stayed on Syaoran's side on the journey home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: I finished this fast O.o; I typed at an inhuman speed! **-shivers-** Make me happy by reviewing, minna-san!

Hah! I gave you fluff! Good? xP Not that _great_, but I tried it, and I'm just 13. **-shifty eyes-**

**NOTE TO DRANZEN! SORRY FOR UPDATING WHILE YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED ON CHEPTER 5 YET! I JUST NEEDED TO GIVE EVERYONE ENOUGH TO READ UNTIL MUCH LATER, WHEN I COME BACK WITH CHAPTER 7!**

Ar-hem.

REVIU!!!!!!!!!!!!!111ONEONESLASH.DOT

TEH BUTON ISH RAIT TEHR!!! **VVVVVV**


	7. Mon Amour

**Atry's List of Reviewers**

Sarah the Original - Cute? O-o It isn't... it's full of action, and I'm very bad at writing those xD But I'm on sugar high too! **-jumps around like a mad rabbit- **I present you... -**drumroll-** The 7th chapter of LD! YAY! xD

Serenity's Blaim - I like your name :) **-drools- **Oh dear,two hyper reviews in a row n-n; **-sweatdrop-** Fluffy, fluffy! Hahahaha xD

Robin Ryan - Unfortunately, I could NEVER concentrate on one thing in a chapter... **-sweatdrop- **I try, though! Hope you like this (strange) chapter x)

Illusion Dragon - Oh, there will :D But you need to read this chapter to know more! xDDDDD Thanks! **-glomps-**

Ria - Thanks n-n I'll mail you if the next chapter comes out, 'kay! **-winks-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: n - n ; You people rawk my sawks xD Legacy Dragon's now has 35 reviews! That's more than 10 chapters of TCP :o You people are so cool!

Chapter 7 focuses on Sakura and Syaoran, so expect a **teensy weensy** bit of fluff. Rawr :3

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**:: LeGaCy DrAgOnS ::**

Chapter 7: Mon Amour

**By Atruyai**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

4 Days to the Journey

_**-SYAORAN'S BEDROOM-**_

Bright sunlight slithered through the green curtains, crashing down upon Syaoran's calm face. The prince himself was slightly pale, but he was breathing evenly, sleeping like a nursed baby. His arm is now bandaged properly, and he was wearing loose-fitting trousers.

The Royal Healer, Yukito, smiled secretly at the sight of a tired Sakura, napping beside Syaoran. Her body was over the green comforters, and she was facing the Li prince.

'Poor Sakura-chan. She had been looking after Li-san all night.' Yukito sighed and picked up his medicine bag. Peering at the large sun dial in the gardens below, he yawned.

"It's almost half-past eight." He shrugged, "I'll bring their breakfast up." He left through the door silently, walking towards the kitchens.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was stirring awake. He woozily opened his eyes, focusing on the immaculate white ceiling above him. He groaned, his hand flying to his forehead.

"I feel dizzy..." He muttered lazily, releasing the breath he had unconsciously been holding. He turned to his side for a more comfortable position.

His breath hitched.

The first thing that registered in his mind was: 'beautiful'.

Sakura was breathing calmly, her lips curved into a small, content smile. Her eyelids concealed her green eyes, and strands of auburn hair falling over her milky-skinned face. She was wearing a thick nightgown, loosely hanging from her body.

Syaoran instantly turned a deep scarlet.

He realized that the upper part of his body was unclothed, and panicked.

'Did we do anything? I remember kissing her... did that lead to- no, must not think.' He pinched his ribs.

Syaoran could feel himself heating up rapidly. As he stared at the princess's smiling face, he couldn't resist touching her cheeks.

'Just... for... a second...' He told himself absently.

The moment the tips of his fingers made contact with her soft skin, Syaoran felt a warm, fuzzy feeling vibrating within him.

His finger traveled to feel her luscious pink lips without him knowing. His conscience snapped awake, and he retracted his hand immediately, falling off the bed from the sudden force.

"H-Hoee?" Sakura muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes, awakening. She sat up slowly, and opened one eye.

She suddenly saw Syaoran's dazed form lying on the floor.

"Li-kun?!" Sakura leaped off the bed and rushed to Syaoran's side, checking his wounded arm worriedly.

"You should be more careful! Your arm isn't fully healed yet!" And it was then that Syaoran felt the pain shooting from his injury.

"Shoot!" He yelled, closing his eyes in extreme pain.

Yukito came dashing in. Denaii bumped into his back and fell with a loud 'thump' on the floor, on her butt.

Yukito was holding his medics bag and a tray, while Denaii was carrying another tray. Both trays had food on them.

The tray Denaii was holding crashed on the floor with a string of noisy 'clang's. Food flew everywhere, a bit of bread trapped between flowers, porridge spread all over the floor, and a cup of milk disappearing over the banisters, while all other types of food landing on a hectic Denaii.

Sakura, Syaoran and Yukito sweatdropped.

"I-I'll go get another tray of food." Denaii sighed and left, picking out bits of vegetables from her silver-coloured hair.

Yukito nodded and crouched beside Syaoran. "Li-san, what happened?" Syaoran mumbled something, but it was a bit unclear.

"I can't understand you, Li-san." Yukito frowned, opening his medicine bag.

"I fell..." Syaoran muttered simply, groaning as Yukito checked his arm.

"It's starting to bleed again. You have to be more careful, or this might get infected." Yukito changed the bloody bandage with a new, clean one.

"I'll take care of him." Sakura said, patting Syaoran's shoulders and helping him up. Yukito nodded happily.

"That would be great, Sakura-chan! Li-san needs someone to look over him until his arm heals. Just so that he wouldn't 'accidentally' fall off the bed again." Yukito joked, and Sakura laughed. Syaoran gave a minor smile.

"Well, I best be going now. Denaii might need some comforting." Sakura grinned and pushed Yukito out of the door.

Silence hummed in the room.

Sakura was still standing behind the door, and Syaoran was sitting on the bed, looking at her shyly. He had slipped into a black tunic, and gray slacks.

"I have to admit..." Sakura turned to Syaoran, who raised his eyebrows. "Last night... you look good without the tunic." The princess blushed sheepishly after realizing what she had just said, and the prince smirked.

But it was a playful sneer, the one the werewolf once had fourteen years ago.

_**-Twin Century Hills-**_

Twigs snapped under Syaoran's feet, and he breathed in. A leaf fluttered from one of the many trees crowding the area, landing on top of his head cutely. Syaoran huffed and glared skywards, as if trying to find the innocent leaf and burn a hole through it.

Sakura happily took it off, twirling it in her hands, watching in fascination as the leaf spun into a greenish-yellow blur. She sighed blissfully, throwing the leaf into the air and spinning on her feet.

Her laughter rang through the forest air, earning a small smile from Syaoran. She saw golden-feathered eagles gliding in the sky, and her mouth took into the shape of a small 'o', her eyes wide and innocent.

"Phrixus eagles..." She pointed excitedly to the birds, "They were said to have originated from another dimension... they're very rare, you know." She suddenly had a thoughtful expression on her face.

'A legend says that if you can see a Phrixus eagle it means that... your soul mate is looking at you...' Sakura thought, and glanced over to Syaoran.

He **was** looking at her, his eyes soft and kind. His small, boyish smiled is still there, highlighting his whole face. His hands were in his pockets, and his posture stood regal and somewhat relaxed. It was a rare sight indeed.

Sakura blushed and continued to walk deeper into the woods. Syaoran followed her slowly.

"I've heard of a myth about those Phrixus eagles." Syaoran said gently, and that single sentence brought in deeper meanings. Sakura blushed even more.

"D-Do you believe it?" She asked timidly. Syaoran was silent for a long time, and Sakura thought that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Strangely, I do." Syaoran spoke suddenly, catching up on Sakura and looking at her in a way that Rikei used to have before he was possessed.

Sakura could feel her face heating up. "I know an ice cave hidden somewhere here." She quickened her pace, and they came upon a small stream.

"An ice cave? It's hot here." Syaoran pointed out obviously. Sakura shook her head excitedly. "This is a magical ice cave that never melts. It once belonged to Kihara-kun's (Rizurel) ancestor, who had an ice dragon. In fact, the dragon might still be there."

Sakura walked over to a big rock, and tried to push it away. Syaoran noticed this and helped.

Slowly, the rock inched away. A hole was discovered when they had completely moved the rock.

"That was easy to find." Syaoran voiced, rubbing his injured arm. "Oh, only those who know about this place can lift this rock. I've told you, so you can move it." Sakura said.

She groped in the hole and found a strong rope made out of vines. She tugged on it for a bit, and closed her eyes.

In one huge leap, she jumped into the hole. Syaoran gasped.

"Sakura?!" He yelled. "I'm okay! Come on down, use the rope!" Sakura yelled back.

Syaoran sighed. "My arm, remember?" He reminded, and Sakura laughed nervously.

"You can use the walls to keep yourself steady, Li-kun!" Syaoran sighed and shook his head, following Sakura's advice.

A few minutes later, he landed on the ground, but his arm wasn't affected. He dusted himself off, brushing several clumps of soil from his bandage and tunic.

He saw Sakura standing beside a rock wall, smiling at him. "Had a rough 'trip'?" She laughed when Syaoran frowned.

"Yukito-san would be mad if he knows that you're 'endangering' me." He smirked as Sakura choked on her laughter. She cleared her throat and turned to the rock wall, feeling its surface with her hand.

"Ah!" She cried, pushing a hidden slot on a particular section of the wall. A loud grumbling sound was heard, and the rock wall moved aside, revealing a glimmering cave of ice.

**_-Freza Cave-_**

Syaoran gaped in wonder.

Stalagmites and stalactites sprouted from the frozen floor and the tall ice ceiling. A fairly big iced up pond stood out impressively, and faint glows of light flickered softly under the blanket of solid ice. It gave the room a sort of fantasy-like look. A huge, flat platform rested at the far end of the place, appearing as an altar of some sort.

Sakura mumbled something and took off her shoes, leaving them outside the entrance. She walked in bare-footed, and Syaoran wondered whether she felt cold or not.

Sakura laughed again. "I'm sorry, Li-kun. I forgot. Here, this will make your feet feel warm against the cold floor. Rizurel-kun taught this spell to me." Sakura muttered again, and Syaoran cautiously took off his own shoes and stepped onto the ice.

It felt like he was wearing warm fuzzy slippers, and he smiled a bit, fascinated.

"Doesn't it feel great?" Sakura smiled and approached the pond. She looked into the lights, and clapped her hands happily.

"He's there, he's there!" She shouted, dancing around. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Who's there?" He asked.

Sakura stopped and signaled for him to come near her. Syaoran obeyed.

The princess pointed deep into the pond.

"Concentrate... close your eyes and feel him... he's really there..." Syaoran thought this as strange, but he followed Sakura's orders like he always did.

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and his eyelids covered his amber eyes. His green aura blasted out; roaming; searching.

His Fire Horn Pendant grew hotter.

Suddenly, he heard a low, soft wailing from under the ice. It was haunting, yet lullaby-like at he same time. It lulled him into opening his eyes.

Syaoran gasped, and took a reflexive step backwards.

A small, distant shadow swam in circles underneath the sheet of ice, wailing and calling. It was as if it was begging for someone to free it from the freezing waters.

Sakura grinned when Syaoran summoned Furrion.

The fire wolf howled, and Syaoran commanded him to melt the ice layering the pond.

Streams of fire erupted from Furrion's mouth, and collided with the ice. Water sprinkled in all directions, and in a few seconds the ice was gone. The pond was filled to the brim with water.

Furrion growled, and Syaoran patted his fiery fur.

The wailing rapidly grew louder, and the shadow grew larger.

"Li-kun, I recommend that you transform Furrion back again. It doesn't like water, right?"

Syaoran nodded and called Furrion back.

Sakura pulled the prince and both of them stayed close to the walls, away from the pond.

A tense minute passed.

Suddenly, something burst out of the water, creating a huge splash. A clicking sound, close to one of a dolphin's, echoed in the cave, followed by the same wail Syaoran heard a minute earlier, only louder.

As the water subsided, a huge figure was visible, resting on the altar.

It was a dragon, much like Fontania, but stranger. And it's a male.

He had shiny icicles jutting out from the sides of his head, and his eyes were a soft blue. He had an ice-like body, with liquid-like properties, meaning that he could change into any shape he desired. His flippers had blue tips, and instead of back flippers, it had an eel-like body. Yes, _eel-like_. At the end of his tail, a faint tattoo of a blue heart shape was seen.

The dragon slapped his tail on the altar, and gave out a loud shrill of noise.

"Sakura-chan, is that you?" He blinked, his eyelids moving sideways instead of downwards, accompanied by soft 'squishy' sounds.

Sakura yelled out a "Hai!" and jumped onto the dragon affectionately. The dragon 'hrr'ed.

"How long has it been? My, my! You've grown so much! The last time I saw you, you were just a toddler! I've missed you badly!" He hugged Sakura with his flippers, the rest of his body swishing happily.

"I missed you too, Firice!" Sakura stroked the ice dragon, Firice (Fee-rees). The dragon 'hrr'ed again. He saw Syaoran and smiled.

"Are you Sakura-chan's husband?" Firice asked, his eyes gleaming with magic. Sakura blushed and hid her red face in Firice's soft, wet body.

Syaoran blushed too. "No, not yet..." He fiddled with his pendant.

Firice gave a small shrug, but it looked strange on a dragon like him. "Close enough. My relationship detector is still a bit rusty." He sighed. Sakura giggled.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"Oh! It's my famous ability, detecting one's relationship to another. I haven't used it in years, though."

Firice released Sakura and clapped his flippers. He patted his eel body. "Whoa. I never realized it had grown!" He grinned, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he floated into the air, and a pair of sharp ice wings shot out of his back. The result? A winged ice dragon with flippers and an eel-like body. Lovely.

Syaoran stared at Firice in awe. He was a magnificent dragon, better than the others back in the city. He was the true definition of elegance and matchlessness, as his body shone in different shades of eerie, icy blue. His ice wings moved with a steel-like toughness, vibrating from every twitch and each flap, however puny it might be.

"Aaah! That feels much better. You see, the pond was not supposed to glaze over, but somehow, it did. This caused problems, of course, because I was taking a long stroll underwater when it iced. When I returned, I tried in vain to break through the layer, but it was too thick. So, I was stuck there for a long time, until you came and thawed the ice. I survived by luring fishes from the Moonic Lake in the palace gardens through a tiny tunnel. Thank goodness there were plenty of fishes to keep me alive. I could go through the tunnel, with my shape shifter-type body, but I didn't want to. After all, the warm water in the lake ain't good for my health."

Firice nodded to Syaoran. "Thank you, boy. And the same goes to your fire wolf, too." Firice flew around the spacious cave, twisting his body with incredible flexibility. He hummed softly as he goes along.

"How long were you down there, Firice?" Sakura asked, looking into the pond cautiously. Firice stopped spinning and dived in front of Sakura face.

"I don't know... fifteen years maybe. I sometimes have eels companying me, but they can't stay long." Sakura's eyes bulged.

"_Fifteen?_" Sakura clasped her face, horrified. "You need something good to eat, Firice!" She scrambled out of the cave, putting on her shoes and climbing the vine-rope, thus leaving Syaoran on his own to stay with Firice.

"Ain't she a beauty. I'm not surprised that you've already proposed!" Firice said, laughing slightly. He continued to circle the cave in his twisting, magical way. Small clumps of ice shook off from his wings as he flapped them, causing a slight hail to break out every time.

Syaoran shook his head. "I didn't propose. We are betrothed." He explained, going up to the altar and sitting on the edge of it. His injury stung for a bit, before dying out again. His feet touched the surface of the water, but it felt strangely warm. It must be the spell.

Firice stopped, and his body remained unmoved. It was as if he had been frozen in mid-air, and slowly his whole body descended into the pond.

Once half-submerged, he lets out a soft, sad wail. "I can sense it... those empty slots in your heart... your family... they're not there!" Firice stomped his flippers in frustration, his eyes screwed shut. Syaoran nodded a little.

"Tell me, child..." Firice opened his eyes bit by bit, his characterless blue orbs staring past Syaoran. "Are you the Li prince?"

Syaoran sighed and nodded, more attentively this time. He ran his hand through his messy mop of hair.

Firice moaned. "Please don't tell me that Li Kingdom is down." He whimpered, bringing his flippers to his eyes, catching his iced tears.

"So I won't." Syaoran muttered firmly, and Firice ducked his long neck. "So that's why I cannot sense anyone else related to you except for Sakura..." The dragon slithered out of the water, his wings limp.

"I can feel your love towards her. It isn't much... but it will grow." The heart-shaped tattoo on Firice's tail glowed.

"And I am sure of it." He said finally, licking droplets of water from stalagmites.

Sakura tumbled down the hole with fruits and plant in her arms. She entered the cave again, and found Syaoran blushing to no end with a dazed Firice casting him secret knowing glances.

"Hoeee?" She muttered faintly, dumping the food in her hands to the floor.

"Firice! Here's some food for you!" She called, and Firice turned his head to look at her. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" He 'hrr'ed, and buried his face into the pile of fruits and wild plants.

Sakura motioned for Syaoran to come to her. "We have to go now, Firice, but we will visit again." She smiled to Firice, who hugged her for a moment and allowed her to go. However, he held back Syaoran for a second and whispered into his ears in a low, soft voice:

"Tu es amoureux."

Syaoran smiled dreamily and gave Firice a look that said, "I'm not sure yet."

"Ah, mais tu es." Firice replied, still in French.

Syaoran left with Sakura, pondering on the thoughts lingering in his head, all of them centered on a certain emerald-eyed princess.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: One word: **long**. And tiring. And brain-squenching (hahaha. Atry's new word). Okay, that was three words, but what the hey xP

I think I've neglected something, but I forgot what x( Oh well...

**I'm not sure about the French bit (I'm not French xD), but I think it translates into this:**

**---**

Sakura motioned for Syaoran to come to her. "We have to go now, Firice, but we will visit again." She smiled to Firice, who hugged her for a moment and allowed her to go. However, he held back Syaoran for a second and whispered into his ears in a low, soft voice:

"**You are in love**."

Syaoran smiled dreamily and gave Firice a look that said, "I'm not sure yet."

"**Ah, but you are**." Firice replied, still in French.

Syaoran left with Sakura, pondering on the thoughts lingering in his head, all of them centered on a certain emerald-eyed princess.

---

I think that's it for this time. Sorry for the boring ending, I just can't produce any great words to use, so I had to repeat them over and over again. I'm sorry, I'll get a better Thesaurus next time -.-; I did say there was going to be a **teensy weensy** bit of fluff, didn't I? I gave it to you at the start. It's a very puny dose, though :P Frustrating, I know.

**REVIU!!!111**


	8. Midnight Sparkles And The Final Rundown

**Atry's List of Reviewers**

Illusion Dragon - You are so damn persistent! xDDDDD Sorry for being late, I was really sick... **-sniff-** I feel so weak from all this coughing, sneezing and snot-running :S But thanks for leaving a 'long' review n - n;

Prozacfairy - Awww, shucks... **-flushes-** You're making me blush. Thanks for the nice comment, and keep reading!

Ms. Sakura Moon - Hehe, CALM DOWN! Thanks for reading and liking my fic! I'm happy that you liked it so much :)

Sarah the Original - **-sweatdrop- **Ummm... yes... But I hope you'll stick with me until the end xD

Emerald Snow - Of course it is x) Thanks for reading!

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: I'm such in a good mood because my mom bought me the game that I wanted! xDDDD I feel like flying! And cool! LD has 40 reviews already! This is fantastic! Thanks, guys! **-wink­-**

I've hoarded all three days in this one chapter. They're short, but I can't afford to delay any longer on the fic. So enjoy!

**Official Disclaimer applies.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**:: LeGaCy DrAgOnS ::**

Chapter 8: Midnight Sparkles, and The Rundown

**By Atruyai**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

3 Days to the Journey, at night

_**-Princess's Chambers-**_

Moonlight filtered through the maroon curtains of the huge bedroom, highlighting the small figure of our princess. Owls hooted at regular intervals, and crickets chirped to a soft melody.

Sakura groaned and kicked her quilt away. She sat up tiredly on her bed, smacking the side of her head with her small palm. She sighed.

"Why can't I sleep?!" She muttered angrily, sneezing into her hand. Somehow, the visit to Freza Cave yesterday didn't do her any good. She got a mild cold, but had expertly concealed it from anyone else. She didn't want anyone to worry.

Kero and Mayii were already tucked into their small beds, snoring contentedly. Sakura shook away her sleepiness and walked to the bathroom. She cupped a small amount of cold water in her hands and washed her face. She could see the faint, rosy blush on her cheeks, a result from the sudden contact with cold water.

The Dragonyte princess stepped into her bedroom again, feeling a bit more refreshed. She changed into her thickest nightgown, tying up her long caramel hair into a simple ponytail with a cute pink hairband, that had cherry ornaments dangling from its' ends.

Sakura rubbed her hands together and slowly emerged out of the bedroom to her personal balcony. Her face became prey to the cold night air, and she shivered.

_**-Syaoran's Bedchambers-**_

Syaoran clawed his sleepless face and crawled out of his bed, landing as a heap on the floor. He rubbed his forehead, and banged the back of his head on the floor.

"Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep..." He repeated again and again, closing his eyes tightly. Actually, he can't sleep because he was worried. Sakura was been sniffling and sneezing the whole day, and he wondered of her welfare.

The Li prince rolled onto his fours, creeping out of his room into his balcony. Peering through the small carved columns of the barrier, he gaped.

Sakura giggled as the wind hugged her body, mingling with her ponytail and caressing her nightgown roughly. A faint out line of an invisible dragon with a long tail circled the princess before disappearing.

Syaoran silently jumped from his balcony to Sakura's, hugging her from behind just like Zerule did nearly a week ago. Sakura gasped and nearly screamed, but she breathed in Syaoran's scent and instantly recognized him.

"Li-kun." Sakura blushed and struggled to be free from Syaoran's grasp. The prince only tightened his hold, smirking into her hair. He would like to know why he's doing this. Any ideas?

"Let me go... onegai?" Sakura pleaded, still trying to pry Syaoran's hands from her tiny waist. Syaoran swiftly grabbed her tiny hands into his own and twirled her around, kissing the back of her palm gently. This came as a shock to both of them.

Syaoran stood up straight again and averted his eyes from Sakura's to the garden's below, blushing from his neck upwards. Sakura was close to becoming a human tomato. Silence choked the couple like an anaconda strangling its prey. Excuse the horrible metaphor (?).

"What was the dragon playing with you earlier?" Syaoran asked finally, shattering the glass of silence between the two. "Oh, that was Xenon, the dragon of the North Wind." Sakura answered, shuffling with her feet that were hidden under her nightgown. Syaoran grunted for a bit before silence fell flat on its face again. (Grrr, my stupid attempts to be funny are rubbish.)

Sakura sneezed suddenly, and covered her mouth. A cough erupted too. She flushed. Syaoran looked at her with concerned eyes. He gave his small handkerchief to the princess and hugged her instinctively, holding her as she sniffed, coughed, sneezed, coughed, and sniffed again.

She calmed down after a while and snuggled closer into Syaoran's chest. The prince blushed, but his grip never loosened. "A-Arigatou. But..." Sakura held up his handkerchief, smudged with... ar-hem... a substance more formally known as mucus. The two sweatdropped.

"Ano ne... gomen nasai, Li-kun." Sakura apologized, dropping the sticky piece of cloth onto the balcony floor. "It's okay." Syaoran said quietly, pulling Sakura closer to him unintentionally. The princess blushed more profusely.

_**-Behind some bushes, a few metres away from the balcony-**_

"Hmmm... it's time..." A young lad muttered, withdrawing something cylinder-shaped from his bag. The blond teenager groped his pocket for a lighter. He found it and produced a sound of triumph from the back of his throat. His green eyes flickered in the fire from the lighter as he slowly held it under the edge of a string connected to the item he took from inside his bag earlier.

A small, cute fox-like creature with small red wings lay on his back beside the teenager, eating a berry. He saw the glint in his friend's green eyes and smiled while chewing on the last bits of the berry in his mouth. "Another one, Rarreu-kun?" He said, flipping to his paws and sniffing the oblong object.

Rarreu (Ra-ri-u) Satoshi smirked. "Of course, my dear Kimoury-chan." Kimoury Foxip, the small creature, did what on a human would be called an excited clap. "What type is it?" Rarreu stared at Kimo with a 'don't-you-know?' look on his face.

"Hey, hey, I'm just making sure! I know what it is! ...I think." Kimo laughed nervously. Rarreu sighed and shook his head, stifling a laugh himself.

"It's version 32 of the Clawing Rainbow Dragon, with Sunburst Eruption. Yepper, this baby will rock them both out of their breaths." Rarreu smirked mischievously. Kimo huffed. "Aren't Clawing Rainbow Dragons rare and hard to make?"

Rarreu glared at his furry companion. "Are you saying I can't make more of them easily?" Kimo nodded stubbornly. Rarreu growled. "Look in here." He grabbed Kimo by the scruff of his neck and stuffed the small beast into his bag.

"Whoa, how can you make so many of them?!" Kimo breathed, hanging from Rarreu's hands while staring open-mouthed at the bag filled from edge to edge with the same long containers. Rarreu pulled Kimo back, careful not to set him on fire with his lighter. Oh, how he wanted to burn this cheeky blighter.

"I _am_ the best pyrotechnician in the land, if you can remember, you irritable feline." Rarreu flung Kimo over his shoulders, again concentrating on carefully lighting the ignition string of the fireworks. Kimo fell on the ground and rubbed his tail gently. "That hurt, you pussyfoot!" He bit Rarreu's arm and the boy nearly dropped the lighter.

"Shut up, will you?! We're going to burn the whole forest if we're not careful! And being a pussyfoot is actually _good_, dummyhead!" Rarreu hissed quietly, finishing his previous task quickly before Kimo could retaliate with another of his witless, crude remarks.

The two hastily crawled away from the fireworks set-up, and hid behind a huge oak tree. They were sheltered from the moonlight by the broad leaves of the tree, and waited in hidden anxiety as the small spark of fire devoured the thin string at a fast rate.

_**-Back to the balcony...-**_

Sakura was now sitting on Syaoran's lap subconsciously. Her arms were wounded around the prince's neck, and they were rocking gently to the soft howls of the night. Syaoran's face was stony, but his eyes were showing his nervousness and embarrassment, all because of the current position they were in.

Sakura was in the verge of slipping to jolly slumberland when something from behind some bushes exploded. It wasn't a big explosion, but it was enough to knock the half-conscious princess out of her sleepy state. She sprang out off Syaoran's lap and peeked over the barriers with curious eyes. Syaoran copied her actions, also stirred by the sudden burst of noise.

Suddenly, a torpedo of rainbow light shot out from a cluster of bushes, startling the two of them. Sakura crawled back in fear, and Syaoran hugged her protectively. Both of them are pretty much unaware of the blush on their cheeks, as they were too stunned by the show in front of them.

The 'torpedo' of light spun in perfect circles, sparks of all colours flying off it. It stopped abruptly, and grew, and grew, and grew... until it was a rainbow swirling... thing, with a size that would make even Xartamus seem like a speck of dust. Sakura started whimpering, screwing her eyes shut. Syaoran summoned his sword.

The void slowly shaped itself into a dragon, with rainbow wings and body. It was a fascinating sight, and it looked like the dragon was walking across the sky with a rainbow trail leaking from the tip of his tail. Sakura started to get used to it, and squealed when the 'dragon' roared. From where the roar came from, they're not sure. Syaoran smiled, but it went unnoticed by Sakura as she was too busy watching the 'dragon'. Syaoran stored his sword again, and instinctively snaked his arm around Sakura's waist, enjoying himself as he, too, observed the 'dragon' leaping and flapping its' wings.

Sakura blushed and snuggled closer to Syaoran, sighing blissfully. Her mind screamed that this is wrong, and stuff, (haha) but she paid no heed. It was cold, and Syaoran was warm. I'm sure you know which one she would pick. Warm fire, or frozen ice.

Finally, the 'dragon' stood on its hind legs and stretched its rainbow wings, and a rainbow sunburst flared out from around its waist. Then the 'dragon' disappeared with the night air.

Sakura clapped excitedly, and Syaoran smiled again.

"Li-kun, you smiled!" Sakura gasped, nearing her face closer to Syaoran's to see his smile more clearly. What a terrible mistake. Syaoran stared into her eyes and dragged her down with him, kissing her lips softly. Sakura was irresponsive for a few seconds, and then she kissed him back. The only thing they knew at that time was: _This kiss is better that the last one_.

_**-Back to Rarreu and Kimo...-**_

"Ah... what an impressive result..." Rarreu said, staring at the couple on the balcony with hawk-like eyes. Kimo was puking into some bushes. He managed to cough out: "That's _disgusting_!" before throwing up again. So much for the berries.

Rarreu ignored him. "We should do this again. Soon..." He muttered, and smirked. He dragged Kimo out of the forest and onto a white horse, which had a black cloak over its white body, disguising it in the dark.

"Let's dash, Blanche." He said, patting the horse's neck. Blanche the white horse neighed, and started galloping for the city outside the kingdom walls, Fireatta.

**_-In the Castle-_**

Touya walked down the castle halls, wearing his night robe. He stopped in front of Sakura's bedroom, and knocked on the door, seeing (from under the door itself) that Sakura's candles are still not put out.

"Sakura? Are you awake?" He said softly.

_**-Balcony-**_

Sakura panicked, getting off Syaoran reluctantly. The prince growled and jumped to his own balcony, throwing himself into his room before Touya could see him.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing, up so late?" Sakura said, letting Touya in. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sakura's messy bed, and glared at the open door to the balcony. "Did anything happen before you allowed me in? You took a long time to answer my knocks." He turned to Sakura, who was quaking in her night gown. "N-No, of course not! W-What makes you say that?" Sakura stuttered.

Touya sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Go to sleep... kaijuu." He smirked as Sakura fumed. "Jerk!" She hissed, stomping on Touya's foot. The prince winced before running out of the room.

Sakura gave out a triumphant smile and blew her candles out, before crawling into her bedsheets. She dreamt of clear blue skies, shining rays of sunlight, and a certain amber-eyed prince sleeping beside her own bedroom...

2 Days to the Journey

"Acck!" Tomoyo shrieked as Eriol tackled her to the ground, tickling her endlessly. "Giving up now, Tomoyo-chan?!" He shouted over Tomoyo's giggles. "_N-N-Never!_" Tomoyo screamed, trying to push Eriol off her.

"You two are ridiculous." Syaoran said, shaking his head as he leaned against a cherry blossom tree. Sakura was standing beside him, laughing at Tomoyo's terrified expression. "Sakura-chan! Help me!" The Daidouji princess pleaded, still giggling like a mad woman from all of Eriol's tickling.

"This is between you and him only, Tomoyo-chan. You are the one who dared him to tickle you until you give up." Sakura stated, patting Chibi's golden scales. Xiao was trying to annoy Syaoran now, by trying to poke the prince's legs with his pointy tail.

"Geez, go away, will you!" Syaoran shouted angrily, walking away from Xiao and hiding behind Sakura. Xiao 'hrr'ed, evading Sakura's defensive stance and leaping onto Syaoran, who toppled over. "AAAAARRRGH!" Syaoran roared, getting up and chasing Xiao around the garden.

So that's the scene. Eriol tickling Tomoyo on the ground, Syaoran chasing Xiao, Sakura laughing, Chibi 'hrr'ing, Kero and Mayii eating berries from a bush... it was very busy indeed.

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko laughed themselves from the royal tea house. They finally calmed down, and left for the Palace to straighten out some problems with the kingdom.

Eriol smirked. Suddenly, in all the giggling mess he and Tomoyo made, his lips accidentally locked on Tomoyo's. He stopped tickling her, and his hands gripped her waist. Tomoyo also stopped giggling, and hugged his neck. Syaoran tripped over Xiao's tail, and stared at them, then at Sakura, who was watching him too. They blushed and looked away from each other quickly.

Kero and Mayii puked and went green in the face, seeing Eriol and Tomoyo making out _on the ground_. "Ewwwwww! Gross!" They exclaimed loudly, and flew into the Palace in search for buckets to throw up in. Sakura and Syaoran felt her stomachs churn, and they ran off into the Palace too.

**The Day Before the Start of the Journey**

"Today it is," Sakura said, sighing. "...The last day we're here." She turned to Syaoran, who had a strange look on his face.

The two royalties were riding on their allocated horses through a forest not far from the Palace. They were commanded to exercise their steed for the long journey tomorrow.

Sakura was riding a cream-coloured mare, with black spots on her legs and white tail and mane. Her hooves were covered with white bundles of hair. Her eyes were a soft hazel, showing her tameness to Sakura and Syaoran only. She had a white streak along her cheeks, which makes her one of the two most extravagant and unique horses in the whole of Dragonyte. Her name is Irie, given by Sakura herself.

Syaoran's stallion was deep brown in colour, almost blackish. He also had a white tail and mane, and creamy-yellow stripes across its nose. It had black eyes, always alert. His ears perked at the slightest rustle of clothes, and he pranced with trained discipline. Syaoran said that giving the creature a name was useless, but Sakura insisted him to, so he named the horse Zeko. Yes, this is the other special horse in the kingdom.

"Are you alright, Li-kun? You look a bit pale..." Sakura pointed out worriedly, looking at the boy beside her. Syaoran just stared straight ahead, completely oblivious to her. He had a distant look on his face, Sakura finally noticed.

"Li-kun?" Sakura called again, but he still didn't respond. Zeko was still trotting obediently, Irie falling in step with him. Syaoran was drowning in his own thoughts, involuntarily ignoring Sakura. The only thing he could hear was the clip-clapping of Zeko's hooves against the gravelled path.

It's when Sakura placed her hand on his forehead that he snapped back to reality. He shook Sakura's hand away, giving her an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry. I was thinking..." He trailed off, looking down at the reins in his hands. Sakura nodded understandingly. "A dragon scale for your thoughts?" She said, smiling kindly. Syaoran sighed.

"You know... I've grown to fancy it here, in Dragonyte Kingdom... I feel loved..." He looked into Sakura's emerald eyes, his gaze soft and not intimidating like it had always been. Sakura blushed. "I felt good in my old home, but I never felt complete. Here, I feel so... so..." He sighed, "I can't explain it. But it's good." He finished, stroking Zeko's mane gently. Sakura smiled.

"Of course you can't. No-one can really describe what happiness and contentment really feels like." She voiced, patting Syaoran's arm. The prince looked at her for a long time, until the tips of his mouth curled skywards. He was smiling again. But this time, it was a smile that made Sakura shudder with giddiness, one that could make you grin when you're feeling really depressed. It was soft, gentle, caring... all of those good things rolled into one small smile.

"Thanks, Sakura." He muttered, giving Sakura a quick peck on her cheek. Then he urged Zeko to go faster, smirking as Sakura shouted her protest, chasing him with Irie.

They spent the rest of the day pursuing each other in the green meadows near to the Keeper's Forest, laughing and smiling, unaware of a pair of red eyes watching them...

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: Sorry that I have to make this chapter short, I have a high fever, a runny nose, and a coughing fit. I'm coughing as I'm writing this. I'm not joking. Try typing a chapter while you're sick, then you'll know how it really feels. I'm sorry if I sounded rude.

Next chapter will be the start of their journey. Until then, see you guys around.

**Please review.**


	9. Who's He

_Gomen nasai, minna-chan, but I won't reply to any more reviews unless necessary. This is because it takes too much space and I don't want you to get your hopes high with a long chapter, just to see it's infested with author's notes x( But to those who reviewed, I just want to say one thing:_

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD xDDD**

Atry: Remember Rarreu and Kimo? I can't stand to leave them out any longer, so they're coming in this chapter! Wheee!

Viratenn: No, she ain't got any self-restraint - -;

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything other my fanfictions. It's a sad case, but that's how it goes, unfortunately :)

This chapter is dedicated to **AZN-BLOSSOM08**, my **idol**, and **the reviewers** xD

**With all that settled, on with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**:: LeGaCy DrAgOnS ::**

Chapter 9: Who's He?!

**By Atruyai**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_TOOOOOOOT-TOOOO-TRUUU-TOOOT!_

_**-Syaoran's Bedroom-**_

Syaoran groaned and cursed in his native language, kicking away his bed covers. The trumpet blare had been the wake-up call, alright. It always had been. Those bloody trumpeters. If only he could find a way to clog up their spit valves…

Sighing, the prince got out of his bed and froze, feeling his legs wobble weakly under him. An equation formed in his head. A somewhat _unpleasant _equation.

Muscle cramps: yesterday's meadow chase.

Yesterday: last day of relaxation.

This equals to: today is the day he and Sakura go on their much-dreaded journey.

He fainted.

_**-Sakura's Bedroom-**_

The princess sweatdropped at the loud 'thump' next door. She brushed her long hair through for the last time, and stood up. Her Star Pendant hung from her neck, swinging to every turn of her hips. Kero sat on her shoulder loyally, but he was crying.

"My muffin stash… why can't we bring it with us?!" He whined, blowing his nose into a tissue. He was warned by Tomoyo, if he EVER dirtied the - dare he quote - 'cute' white guard-like uniform he was wearing, he'll never see a smidgen of sugar again.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think either Irie or Zeko could bring 327869 buttered muffins on their backs, Kero-chan." She rolled her eyes as Kero wailed again. Sighing, she placed her hairbrush back onto her vanity, tied up her hair in a messy ponytail, and left for the royal dining hall for her breakfast.

_**-The Main Corridors, leading to the Royal Dining Hall-**_

Sakura opened the double doors and was greeted by a cloud of dust. She coughed violently, and waved her hands in front of her face, clearing wisps of dust within her breathing range. Kero had his tissue to filtrate his air, so he was okay.

Sakura continued to wave her hands around, and unexpectedly slapped someone in all her confusion. "Watch it!" The man hissed, rubbing his red cheek. Sakura blew the mist of dust blocking her vision away and gasped. "Li-kun!" She breathed, gushing over Syaoran like a mother to her child. Kero gagged and flew off into the dust… errm… storm.

Syaoran fidgeted, blushing involuntarily as Sakura kissed his pains away- I mean, kissed his cheek. "Is that better? I'm sorry! I can't see in this-" Before she could finish, Syaoran sliced off her oxygen supply… again.

With her lips frowning cutely like that, and her beautiful voice attacking his senses, how could he resist? After all, no-one could possibly find them in this dusty place, anyway… right?

Wrong.

"Open the windows! …Nadeshiko, honey, remind me never to leave a hall as big as this unused for fourteen years… at least I should clean it every now and then!" Fujitaka huffed crossly.

Sakura and Syaoran jumped away from each other, dotty-eyed. They shrunk into tiny chibi forms and crawled away from each other. Syaoran ran to his room to change, his clothes being dusty and all, while Tomoyo caught Sakura by her tunic. "Young lady! How dare you go around the palace in such filthy, boyish peasant clothes!" She shouted in pure horror, looking at Sakura heatedly as the chibi emerald-eyed princess dangled from her hand. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Tomoyo-chan… I need something that I can move around easily in… for the journey, you see?" Sakura explained, tugging on her tunic. At that, Tomoyo's eyes saddened for a minute before a wave of realization took over. "I know! I'll make you wear… _the DRESS_!" A bolt of misplaced thunder crackled as the evil amethyst-eyed 'devil' cackled with utmost evilness.

"The _dress_?" Sakura asked, puzzled. A few servants piled into the room, cleaning various places in a flash before tumbling out again. Tomoyo didn't reply, instead she just pulled Sakura back to her room.

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko waved to them, totally oblivious to Sakura's SOS cries. Nadeshiko even said: "Have fun!" She added that she would call them down once the breakfast meal is finished. Sakura cried hopelessly.

"Goodbye world!" She shouted as the doors to her bedroom closed behind her.

_**-A few minutes later…-**_

"Tomoyo-chaaaaan…" Sakura whined, throwing a tantrum. She was thumping her fist about, trying to get a frenzied Tomoyo away from her hair. "Shush, Sakura-chan! I'm working!" Sakura scoffed. "Yeah, working on my death! …Aww, come on! The hair's fine! You don't need to be so immaculate!"

Tomoyo was using a small needle to separate equal halves of hair for Sakura's pigtails. She protested against this. "I don't like braids! I want them to be straight as they were before! SO STOP MESSING WITH MY HAIR!" Sakura shouted, dangerously agitated. Tomoyo shook her head and sighed.

"Okay, okay, no braids. But I want them curled!" So she took some hair curlers from a drawers at stuck them into clumps of Sakura's hair. The emerald-eyed princess groaned. "Alright, curled! But after this, _breakfast_!" She conditioned. Tomoyo nodded excitedly. She tightened the curlers and after a minute, Sakura's hair was curled like pigtails. "There! Now, _the dress_!"

The Daidouji princess ran out of the room and returned, all in a stretch of ten seconds, bringing a green dress. Sakura looked at it in awe. "Oh my! It's so exquisite!" She commented, feeling the soft fabric of the dress. "But Tomoyo-chan… I'm not going to attend any balls or anything…" Tomoyo laughed. "There's no need to be modest, my dear Sakura-chan!" And in another flash, Sakura was done up, all covered with green silk. And she was given green high-heels, that had a diamond-shaped emerald as a clip. A small pink bow was sewed to the side, with a tiny cherry blossom flower as its centre point.

The dress was awe-inspiring. It had a laced neckline, not at all uncomfortable, but warm and fuzzy. A sort of green-stringed fishnet hung from its shoulders, sprawled over the chest area. The lime green sleeves ran down to two and a half inches past the elbow, with a small slit to allow room for movement. The top stopped just below Sakura's midriff, its hem lined with emeralds of all shapes. The trailing gown covered her feet, a sort of lighter turquoise-y colour from the body of the dress, again dotted with small sparkling shards of emeralds.

It was a magnificent piece. "It wouldn't be justified through words! Oh, thank you, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura hugged her best friend and beamed. "Now, if you could just leave me alone, so that I can admire this dress in awe…" Tomoyo was too happy to refuse. "Take your time! Do you want me to bring up your breakfast?" She offered, picking up Sakura's previous change of clothes. Sakura shook her head. "I'll be down in a minute. You can eat first, Tomoyo-chan!" Now it was Tomoyo's turn to shake her head.

"I've already eaten an hour ago; I can't stand to leave this dress unfinished for long! I'll go and prepare the horses. Good bye!" And she left. Sakura blinked. Although she had been friends with Tomoyo all her life, she can't believe sometimes the Daidouji princess would even prepare the horses for her. Tomoyo always said: "Whatever I do, I do for my super-kawaii Sakura-chan!" Which was true. Sakura sighed.

A knock was heard on the door. It opened, revealing… Eriol.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." He said, looking Sakura up and down. "That's a nice dress. Did Tomoyo-chan made it for you?" Sakura nodded. "I thought so." Eriol laughed. "This is it, huh?" He smiled sadly. "I still could not understand why me and Tomoyo are not allowed to follow you two on your quest. Oh well. It's been nice knowing you these past few days." He turned to leave, after saying, "And about Li-kun? Don't worry, he'll realise soon." Sakura blinked in confusion.

**_-The Castle's Back Door (haha)-_**

Sakura carefully removed the green dress she was wearing and changed back into the peasant clothes she wore before, grumbling. Stripping off the high-heels, which were a new fashion trend at that time, she replaced them with walking shoes. "Stupid breakfast. Stupid giggly ladies and perverted lords. Stupid kingdom allies. Stupid sister-in-laws. Stupid journey. Stupid _everything_!" She spat, stomping to the stables, with Kero (who was carrying her shoulder bag) slugging behind her.

**_-Stables-_**

Syaoran was brushing Zeko's mane tenderly, whispering words like, "Good boy…" and "That's it… easy does it…" when Sakura came barrelling in. He raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" He asked, standing beside her as she brushed Irie's mane and tail carelessly. "I said 'hi', and what did he reply me with? A perverted comment! Stupid lord! He shouldn't be called a lord at all! Maybe a pig! No, a speck of dust! Yeah!" She mumbled angrily. Irie was neighing softly, begging Sakura to groom her in a gentler manner.

Syaoran reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from Irie's mane and tail, sparing the horse from more torture. Zeko nuzzled Irie affectionately, calming her down. Syaoran shook Sakura out of her angered state. Kero patted Irie's tangled mess of a mane, clicking his tongue. "Sorry, horsie, Sakura-chan's a bit moody today…"

Sakura growled at the chibi Sun Guardian. "Moody? _Moody_?! That Lord Hatori said my chest area was _nicelyadding to my sexual qualities_! He's a _pervert_! An undignified scumbag! He's-"

"He said that your chest is _WHAT_?!" Syaoran barked, already turning around to show the 'lord' a piece of his fist. His big, tendony, strong-knuckled fist. That packs quite a punch. Yeah. _That _fist.

Now it was Sakura's turn to hold Syaoran back. "Li-kun, don't! I've told Touya and Akira about it! They're 'taking care' of Hatori right now!" Syaoran snarled and struggled to escape from Sakura's grip. For such a petite creature, she has a good amount of strength.

"That _bastard_!" Syaoran swore loudly. "I want to join your brothers! I'm gonna teach him not to make comments about _my wom_- I mean…" He stopped wriggling suddenly, and blushed like Sakura had never seen him blush before. His face was a very interesting shade of red.

"You were saying…?" Sakura eyed him curiously, an eyebrow raised. Kero came over to them, intrigued of what that made Syaoran stop protesting so abruptly. "What is it?! What is it?! Is it a mountain of muffins?!" The guardian questioned frantically, the blush he usually adorns when in a dreamy state adding colour to his golden cheeks. Sakura shook her head and Kero sulked, snuggling inside Sakura's bag to eat the handfuls of muffins he managed to slip in the bag while Sakura was packing.

"I… ummm… he… oh look! There's Fujitaka-sama!" Syaoran said, relieved that Fujitaka was nearby. Sakura immediately looked at the direction he was looking and waved. Fujitaka waved back and called them over, a sad smile on his face.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. "Is it time… for us to go?" The prince whispered. Sakura nodded slowly. "Yes…" They picked up their bags, righted their clothes and climbed onto their horses.

And they approached the huge group by the gate.

_**-A minute later…-**_

"You take care now, Sakura dear." Nadeshiko said, hugging her daughter. Fujitaka nodded, sighing. Touya and Akira ruffled their sister's hair playfully. "Be good imouto-chan. If Kanzei-kun hurts you, don't hesitate to come back. We'll give him a kicking before you two can go back, okay?"

Sakura nodded. Touya and Akira each gave her a kiss on both of her cheeks (which made the princess blush prettily), before turning to 'Kanzei-kun'. They had to disguise Syaoran's name with 'Kenroushi Kanzei' and pretend that he's a fighter-type of a prince from a faraway kingdom, as the lords and ladies still didn't know that Syaoran is the Li prince. Fujitaka wanted his identity to be kept a secret. It's bad enough that the royal families of the nearby kingdoms knew of his presence.

"Sakura-chan! Promise me you'll send letters!" Tomoyo wailed, and Sakura said that she will keep close contact with all of them. The lords and ladies approached Sakura one by one; giving her their good luck's and have a safe journey's. Lord Hatori nodded at her from the top of the flag pole, being thrown up there by the dragons.

"My children… hurry there and hurry back, understand?" Xartamus said, giving Sakura and Syaoran a loving embrace. The other dragons, including Xiao, Chibi and Encyllis, followed his actions. Farziilus gave both of them a magic bag of gold coins (that had an infinite amount of coins, how useful) and a packet of gemstones, just in case. Encyllis stepped up and gave Syaoran a medium-sized sword with intricate carvings, more elegant that his own sword's. It was lined tiny, sparkling gems, all in various colours of the rainbow. The blade glinted in the sunlight, and the sheath was of strong leather.

Encyllis smiled indistinctly. "It was my master's. His favourite sword, the one that had helped him survive through every battle he fought. I hope that you will make better use of it, this Arameinda sword." Then he turned and walked away, Pikki trying to catch up with him after hugging Sakura to death.

Firice and Safire came up as well. Firice had this strange glow covering him. Maybe it was to prevent his ice wings to melt… he gave Syaoran an ice shard. "This is a magical item. It's to provide coldness when you most need it. And you will need coldness in this quest, especially if you would face a dreadful place as such a volcano. Oh, I must dash. This freeze shield won't hold on for long… have a safe journey, chosen ones." And he twirled his way back to his cave.

Safire gifted Syaoran with a fire tear. "This will provide warmth. Very useful. Good luck in finding the dragons…" He said simply, staring as Sakura and Syaoran rode into the towns and out the kingdom walls: into the small village of Fireatta.

_**-Fireatta Village-**_

"Onii-chan!" A young girl jumped on a sack of wheat and waved to an approaching figure of a rider at the gates. The man waved back happily, halting short in front of her. "Ah, imouto-chan!" Rarreu hugged the small girl and rubbed his cheek against hers. "Did you come all this way to meet me?"

The girl blushed cutely. "Ano... hai!" She admitted, scratching her head. Rarreu chuckled. "Ne, Reiya-chan kawaii desu!" He acclaimed, cradling the girl in his arms. Blanche neighed while Foxip flopped on the little girl's golden-coloured clump of long hair. Reiya paused, grabbed Foxip by his neck (like Rarreu did a couple of nights ago) and squeezed him to death.

"Foxxy! Foxxy, Foxxy, _Foxxy_! She shouted, attracting the attention of clusters of people. Foxip panicked and climbed into Rarreu's bag. He never liked crowds. Not really.

"Sumimasen… sumimasen…" Rarreu said, pushing through groups of people as he guided Blanche away with Reiya in his arms. They continued walking in silence until they arrived in front of a small cottage, away from the hustle and bustle of the town.

"Okaa-chan…! Tadaima!" Rarreu announced. He ventured into the kitchen, seeing his mother moving about quickly with plates and pans in her hands. Reiya and Rarreu rushed to help her, although Reiya's only five years old. Yume Satoshi, the mother, tackled Rarreu to the ground, anime tears pouring from her eyes.

"Rarreu! Okaeri nasai! Where've you been?! I tried to ask your uncle, but he's to damn drunk to utter anything comprehensible… I asked our neighbour, but all she can say was 'What?! I don't wanna buy any turnips!' and when I asked Reiya, she would go all teary-eyed and cry because Foxip wasn't here! WHERE WERE YOU?!" She complained as the crepe spread out in a pan began to burn slightly.

Rarreu sweatdropped. "Umm… okaa-chan… I think the food's burnt…" Him and Reiya watched with dotty eyes as their mother cried over the burnt crepe. "Kuso! It was a perfect circle too! Waaaaah!" She thumped her fist on the kitchen table, frustrated.

"Daijoubu, okaa-chan! I'm going somewhere else today… I'll be back soon, I promise! Etou… do you have anything edible for me to swallow?" Rarreu asked as he looked around the kitchen with a 'oh-my' expression. The kitchen was full of burnt food. His mom was never a good cook. Reiya was the one who did the best dishes, and that what makes her very special. No-one knows where she gets the talent from. Ever since she could walk, she had been cooking.

Reiya was making Onigiri, humming to herself. "Okaa-chan… onii-chan… I'll put out these in a minute. Why don't you sit down at the table, and I'll bring out some tea as well, okay!" Rarreu sighed and went away without any hassle, and Yume had no choice but to obey: she was too tired and frustrated to argue.

A few minutes later, steaming riceballs was placed in the middle of the table, the number rapidly decreasing as Rarreu, Yume and Reiya ate them one by one. The minute Rarreu gulped down his last riceball, the old town bell dinged.

"Eh? They don't usually ring that old bell unless it's something important…" Yume breathed, standing out and looking out of the window to catch a glimpse of what all the commotion is about. But unfortunately, their cottage was pretty far away from the town square, so she couldn't see very clearly.

Suddenly, a small messenger boy came running to their doorstep, panting for breath as his baby dragon spouted fire behind him. "Mr. Pyrotechnician sir! The Town Elder wants you! Hurry, the princess is here!" He gasped quickly. Rarreu's eyes widened with amusement (no, not by surprise, just amusement, hint, hint),so he followed the boy and his dragon to the town centre straight away.

_**-Fireatta Town Square-**_

Sakura played with a few toddlers of the townspeople, laughing and giggling as some of them tripped over their little dresses and small hand-made cloaks. 'Kanzei' was surrounded by town warriors, half-listening to their boring tales of adventure. He suspected that all of them are made up, created to impress him, the supposed 'mighty fighter of the northern lands'.

A teenager around his age who was taking to the Village Elder caught his attention. His eyes were as green as Sakura's, but they had a hint of mysteriousness in them. His long blond bangs covered his left eye, but not entirely, allowing him to steal glances at other people without them knowing. He was wearing simple clothing, a black tunic and light brown trousers.

The Village Elder beckoned Syaoran and Sakura to him, introducing them to Rarreu.

"Princess, Kanzei-san, this is our favourite villager, Rarreu Satoshi, an excellent pyrotechnician. Rarreu, this is the Princess, and Kenroushi Kanzei, a prince from a faraway kingdom." Rarreu shook Syaoran's hand and kissed Sakura's lightly. "A pleasure, princess, Prince 'Kanzei'." He said the fake name with a tone that shouts, 'Yeah, right!'

Syaoran stared at him suspiciously before the Elder said, "Well, I'll leave you three to get acquainted. Maybe, after that, Princess, we could stock you up on some supplies for your journey." And he left, waddling away slowly. Rarreu signalled for Syaoran and Sakura to follow him into a wide alleyway.

Once out of the earshot of any villager, Rarreu burst into hysterics. "K-Kanzei? Good one!" He said, holding the wall for support because he was laughing so hard. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other as if saying, 'Do you know him?'

Finally, after five more minutes of hooting and chuckling, Rarreu wheezed to a halt. "Prince Syaoran Li, you are one humorous person."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: Tired… tired… tired… must… HAVE MORE SUGARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! **-turns into a hyperactive rabbit and bites random people-**

Okay. That's it for Chapter 9! Chapter 10 will be started when I have the time… I have this HUGE, ENORMOUS, GIGANTIC maths test coming in December, SO STUDY, STUDY, STUDY!

Sorry for the caps -.-;

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAMA!**


	10. A Watchful Guardian

_There are some questions I need to straighten out before we move on --_

jai oublie - Ano… **-sweatdrops-** I'm sorry. I was really messed up at that time. Plus, I don't really know the difference between lovers and girlfriends/boyfriends. Yup, I'm still maturing… and here's a little something that I want to announce to everybody.

**I had fully held a boy's hand for the first time on 28th of November, 2004. **

**-sweatdrop-**

… Yup. I've never held another guy's hand (except for my father's) for the whole thirteen years of my life. Embarrassing, no?

XiaoShing - Thanks! Pyrotechnicians are people who make fireworks/study the art of pyrotechnics. I'm not sure of the word, but I got it off a game x)

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: Whoa… I've just read a book series that had dragons in them called 'Point Fantasy: Dragonsbane' and 'Point Fantasy: Dragon Search'. It certainly gave me an idea of knights and dragon's princesses and dragon initiation ceremonies and dragon homes and spells and magic threads and witches and cats (CATS?!) and wizards' staffs and buckets of lemony soap water. Yup.

So! It's inspired me to start this chapter! Read on!

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Disclaimer_: I never owned CCS, dammit! I own the whole concept of dragon-summoning, though… I think.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**:: LeGaCy DrAgOnS ::**

Chapter 10: A Watchful Guardian

**By Atruyai**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**-Fireatta Village-**_

"…Humorous?! What do you mean?!" Syaoran snapped as Sakura tried to hold him back. Rarreu just stared at him coolly. "You know, it seems like we're starting to resemble cats and mice." He said, slightly peeved. Syaoran counted to ten, thinking that it's best that the reputation of 'Kanzei-kun' be protected. Killing this person would certainly earn him scornful feedback from people all over the land, and their journey might get a little bit too stressful to handle.

"You are the baka neko, surely." Rarreu prodded further with his choice of words. Syaoran just exploded right there. "You! Who are you? How dare you tease and mock members of the royal family! Anyway, if I'm the baka neko, then you're the stinky kuso nezumi!" Rarreu shrugged. "At least I'm not the one stupid enough to believe me." Syaoran screamed in frustration and counted to a hundred. Sakura decided that Syaoran had enough.

"Kind sir, may you spare us the knowledge of how you became to know of my partner's identity?" She asked business-likely, smiling. Rarreu smiled back at her charmingly. "Ah, my princess. I reckon that you remember the fireworks display a few nights back?" He reminded her, pointing to the sky. Sakura nodded eagerly.

"Well, I'm the one who prepared it for you! Ah, such a wonderful piece, the Clawing Rainbow Dragon! Isn't it, baka neko?" The blonde teenager smiled evilly to Syaoran, who fumed. "You see, we pyrotechnicians make fireworks. Admirable, huh? And while I was doing the last arrangements for the Clawing Rainbow Dragon for Your Majesties, Kinomoto-hime, I heard you mutter Prince Li's name amidst your _affair_." Rarreu said again, nonchalantly. Sakura and Syaoran felt as though the air around them were fifty degrees Celsius.

"Y-You saw us… Satoshi-san?" Sakura squeaked. Rarreu shrugged. "It was accidental, I would say." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other shyly, and blushed even more. After a few more blushes, Syaoran finally mumbled out his thoughts.

"This is bad. If word got out, the enemy would be tailing us for the rest of the journey. I have an idea, but I don't like it." Sakura and Rarreu looked at him curiously. "Let us hear it, Li-san." Rarreu said gravely. Syaoran glanced at him, then at Sakura. With a final, defeated sigh, he grumbled: "Satoshi-san… would have to join us."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three of them rode out of Fireatta, sacks full of supplies. Rarreu's mother had tearfully let him go, while Reiya packed them a lot of food for their long journey. Now, Syaoran was mounted on Zeko, Sakura on Irie and Rarreu on Blanche.

Rarreu and Sakura were chatting away about random things, smiling and laughing as Syaoran glanced at them jealously. But he didn't actually realize that he was jealous. He thought maybe he was too annoyed by all their loud chattering. Kero and Foxip were both chasing each other, flying everywhere.

"Hey Foxxy! I bet you can't catch me!"

"I can so, Kero! I can also do a loop-the-loop at the same time! Muahaha!"

Sakura and Rarreu sweatdropped at them. "Wow, they're really getting along well, huh?" Rarreu said, nodding to the two hyperactive creatures. Sakura made a face, but then erupted into tiny giggles. Syaoran gripped his reins harder and galloped a bit, distancing himself as he grumbled about Sakura trusting Rarreu too much.

After a few more hours of riding, they stopped at a forest. It had a small stream cutting through it, so Sakura spent a little bit of time filling their water containers as Syaoran and Rarreu set up camp. The sun had already dived beyond the horizon by the time they settled down around a bonfire, eating some of the takoyaki Reiya packed for them. Kero and Foxip munched their way through Kero's remaining muffins before drifting to sleep inside Sakura's tent.

Rarreu finished his last piece of takoyaki and yawned. "I'm off to bed! Don't you two go on doing naughty things behind my back, okay?" Sakura and Syaoran blushed under their bangs as Rarreu retreated to his own tent after hauling Foxip out of Sakura's. A minute later, silence fell between the two remaining campers.

Crickets chirped melodically as the gentle gushing sound of the river rebounded against the tall trees. The moon bestowed a rather morose ray upon the small camp, dark clouds whirring around the spherical figure. Rain was ensured later on in the night, possibly.

Sakura fidgeted on her log uneasily, chewing on the last of her food. Syaoran was throwing twigs into the fire distractedly, watching as the flames engulfed everything in seconds. In the distance, a lone wolf howled.

"…I think I'm jealous…" Syaoran muttered quietly, looking at the princess across him. His squinting eyes were flashing with a kind of subsiding spark, and were many tones lighter than its usual colour. His bangs fluttered in the gentle, caressing wind, giving him a sort of retiring look. One could not decide on whether he was physically tired, or emotionally pained. Sakura tilted her head to the side confusedly. "Jealous? Of whom?"

The Li prince stood up, dropping his tiny load of twigs and crunched dead leaves into the ravenous, clawing burst of fire. He walked to his tent slowly, as if in deep thought. "Nothing. Just… go to sleep." He said superficially, looking up to the velvet-painted sky before going into his tent. Sakura blinked, not fully understanding Syaoran's strange behaviour.

Inside his tent, Rarreu smirked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, Sakura awoke to a smell of something cooking. She got dressed in simple clothing again, and tumbled out hastily, stumbling on a scene in which Rarreu was cooking while arguing with Foxip at the same time.

"You numbskull of a foxfly! I said fish, not Wish! What are we going to do with these Wish Berries?!" Rarreu scolded, holding up a few small, yellow-coloured star-shaped berries. Foxip growled, his red fur blazing in a show of spiky threat.

"You said Wish! I'm sure you did! Don't go blaming me for it! Why don't you go and catch the fish yourself, you fat-ass!" He retorted, sticking his tongue out at Rarreu childishly. The teenager yelled out obscenities and quickly wringed the flying fox's neck, out of pure anger. Sakura sweatdropped. "Ano, I'll go ask Keroberos-san to catch them…" She said, calling on Kero, who changed into the great Sun Guardian, Keroberos. The lion's shiny ruby-encrusted headgear reflected the sun's bright rays, sometimes blinding those looking at him. This is one of his defence factors.

Rarreu and Foxip stopped trying to kill each other and gawked. "I-Is that Keroberos, the legendary guardian of the sun, keeper of the mythical cards?" Rarreu asked. Sakura nodded. "How did he…?" Rarreu started, but one look from Keroberos silenced him.

The guardian grabbed Foxip in his teeth and tore the small 'fox' away from Rarreu. "You two fight too much." Foxip 'eep'ed, struggling to be released. Rarreu shook his hand to relieve his fingers from the wringing he did earlier.

"Kero-chan, can you please catch us some fish?" Sakura begged, pointing to the stream beside the camp. Keroberos spat out Foxip into muddy soil and stepped beside the small river, glaring at the surface for any sign of movement in the water.

Syaoran emerged from his tent a minute later, all ready for disembarking. He glanced at the picture before him, and both of his eyebrows shot upwards. Grunting, he prepared the horses, and dismantled every tent carefully, taking out everything inside before packing them into a sack. Once he finished, he curiously checked the brownish mixture in the pot, cooking slowly.

Keroberos stared into the water for another ten, long minutes before his paw swiped the surface in a blur. A soft flopping sound was heard, and a huge cod jumped from his hand, landing exactly on the steaming pot Syaoran was peering into. The prince jumped, startled, and promptly dropped himself on a log timidly.

"Wai! Excellent, Keroberos-chan!" Sakura clapped, her set of white teeth slightly showing between her parted, smiling lips. Rarreu poked the cooking fish in the pot with a chopstick, sweatdropping. "Wow, it's dead… it's really dead…" Syaoran gave him a 'well-duh' look.

Sakura picked up the Wish berries Rarreu threw away earlier, inspecting them carefully with curious eyes. "Satoshi-san, what do these do exactly?" She asked, holding up the berries by their stems.

Rarreu, who was trying to drown a dirty Foxip in the river, looked up to the princess. The unconscious Foxip drifted away with the current and jammed himself between two rocks. Rarreu didn't even notice, nor did he care. "Wish berries? …Now you've mentioned it, Wish berries _are_ rare… _very_ rare in fact. Let me see them."

He took the berries from Sakura's hands as Syaoran eyed the two teenagers from the corner of his eye. The Li prince scowled for a brief moment before his eyes shifted back to the fish frying in the pot, some of the stray pieces of the fish skin crackling from time to time. Keroberos had already caught himself another fish and had settled under a shady tree to eat his breakfast.

Rarreu broke off a piece of the berry, and chewed it. He nodded, fiddling with the other Wish berries while finishing the chewy bit in his mouth. A minute later, he swallowed. "Just right. They're ripe enough for their magic to work, and that's a good thing. Foxip should be congratulated for his finds… hmmm… where is he anyway?" Rarreu turned back to the river, and missed the sight of Foxip lodged between two smallish rocks. Sakura seemed to be nonplussed by everything.

"Strange… oh well. I better give the wish a try." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I wish Foxip was on my right shoulder." A ball of light formed on the said place, and Foxip appeared on Rarreu's right shoulder, just like he wished. "Perfect! It works like Merlin's spell." The green-eyed boy turned to Sakura, smiling gloriously. "Kinomoto-hime! I would appreciate it if you kindly put these away in a safe place for me. We might need them. No, we _will_ need them. They provide us with one wish for each branch of the star. And call me Rarreu, hime." He patted the berries into Sakura's palm, and went to check on the food.

"Sakura, Rarreu-kun." Sakura called after him, and poked the berries in her hand, studying them again. She skipped off to put them in her shoulder bag, along with her Cards. Syaoran stared at her again, before realizing that he was stared at too. He snapped at Rarreu.

"What are you looking at, kuso nezumi?" He barked, shaking his fist at the 'damned rat'. Rarreu rolled his eyes. "I was just looking, baka neko. I don't suppose that is against the law, ne?" This just enraged Syaoran even more. "You could just shut up!"

They started to argue as Sakura and Kero sweatdrop hopelessly.

_-**Somewhere else-**_

"Do you think I should send out the Chimeras now, Fan Tienn?" Rikei traced the reflection of Sakura in his Observation Crystal, smirking in a sinister way. His advisor bit the end of his quill thoughtfully, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Well? Hurry up!" Rikei barked impatiently, glaring at the short man a few metres away from him. Fan Tienn jumped. "S-Sire… wouldn't the Black Chimerical Fowls have a better chance at destroying the brats?" Rikei's smirk grew bigger. "Fan Tienn, my good man, you _do_ have a working brain!" He sauntered off to a small table sitting in the corner of the room, and picked out a small tube with a cork on top. The shadow-black liquid inside the container looked as dangerous and suspicious as the murky waters in a bottomless well.

"Fly, my beauties! Expand your dark wings and spread your menace!" He unplugged the tube and the liquid instantly changed into gas. The black cloud shaped itself to form three shadow-like birds. Rikei crowed with laughter. "This… will successfully get rid of that annoying man disturbing my relationship with my dear Sakura!" The birds, or creatures, whatever, cried shrilly, as if understanding the purpose of their release by their master. Flapping their black wings, they magically flew through the walls and disappeared into the shades.

_**-Syaoran, Rarreu and Sakura-**_

The gang was trotting down a small path beside a green meadow, with Syaoran in the lead, trying to ignore Kero and Kimo's bantering. Sakura and Rarreu fell back a bit, talking about matters of the Dragonyte Kingdom… well, not really. "The Myu family? Their son is absolutely disgraceful! He had bedded nearly a dozen ladies and servants! I am amazed the royal family was kept in the dark about it, it was the gossip of the year!" Rarreu nattered energetically as Sakura sucked in his words alertly.

"And then there was the animal trader, Seiren. Folks say that his animals were actually creatures stolen from practicing wizards and witches! Some even went the extra length, saying that Seiren keeps a stash of demons at the back of his cart! He's quite the devil, I suspect. Haha, no pun intended, Kinomoto-hime!" Rarreu laughed loudly, and Sakura sweatdropped. The pyrotechnician stroked Blanche's mane lovingly. "Blanche… she was bought from Seiren, you know."

He said it with such wonder that Sakura couldn't help but to stare at the white horse. Now that she thought of it, Blanche really did looked a bit like the magical type. With her long, wavy white mane and creamy white skin, the horse nearly resembled a more feminine version of the Greek Pegasus, but without the wings of course.

Syaoran turned halfway around in his saddle, watching the two riders enviously. He suddenly felt a burst of possessiveness for Sakura, and he shuddered. What was it about the girl that could make him so… over-protective of her? This is not good… the matter could easily distract him. He wasn't a man of many weaknesses.

He hadn't said anything to her since that small 'confession' last night. He was afraid to. That one small sentence made him realize a lot of himself than he ever knew, for example, his feelings for the Dragonyte princess. He hoped it wasn't love. Maybe it was just admiration. But it was still something, he thought gloomily.

Syaoran nearly fell off his saddle when Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. Well, one thing he knows for sure: the girl could always surprise him, no matter what. "Li-kun… you seem a bit stressed… daijoubu, tomodachi?"

The Li prince blinked. Him? Her best friend? Okay…

"Daijoubu desu." Syaoran replied, blushing. Sakura looked on worriedly.

Rarreu hid a lop-sided smirk from showing on his face. However, he screwed up his face as he strained his eyes to see the three black shapes nesting at the bottom of a shady tree. Each had a pair of angry red eyes that made him flinch. He pulled back the reins of Blanche, and the horse stopped.

"Li-kun, Sakura-hime. There's something evil over there." He raised his arms slowly and pointed to the black beasts under the tree. A pair of red eyes turned to his finger, and the animal squawked to its friends. The other two answered their companion's call, and stretched their wings. Syaoran shielded Sakura from them impulsively, his sword forming in his hand.

"What are they?" Sakura asked in a low tone. Syaoran growled, the grip on his blade tightening as he felt Sakura's fear growing. "Black Chimerical Fowls. They feast on human flesh and drink pure bloods." The two royalties saw Foxip glowing red, white and brown bizarrely. It reminded Sakura of Mayii, who wasn't included in the quest because of her upbeat personality. She wouldn't be _that_ useful in a crisis, either.

Rarreu pushed Foxip from the group as the Ikaeran (that's what Foxip's species is called) glowed brighter. The blond-haired teenager joined Syaoran beside Sakura, his eyes still on the mysterious creatures in front of them. "_Blaito Chowls_, the scientific name. They're really hard to find, since most of the population was wiped out by SoWaMI, the Society of Wizards and Magical Individuals. But some still trap them in bottles, often for evil deeds. They are very deadly, picky critters. They only enjoy the blood of people of noble birth, and human flesh. And they have a special ability. They can-"

Sakura stared in horror as one of the birds lurched forward, but was blasted off by a ray of blue, and was thrown back to its post. A huge blue creature, similar in comparison with Keroberos, stood between the birds and the humans. It was Foxip.

Now, his fur was blue all over, with small grey tints. He had a long snout, like a wolf's, and long, pointy fangs. His ears were long and slightly floppy, and his eyes were sharp. His tail was like the tail of Satan, only blue. He had the same bat wings, and they were black. There was a white streak along the bridge of his nose, giving him a tribal look.

Keroberos transformed with him. He and Foxip produced a fire beam of blue, red, yellow and orange, perishing two of the birds. The last one remaining, the biggest of the three, stood strong. It shot a bigger beam of red back, and send the Sun Guardian and the Ikaeran flying into the air.

Sakura, Syaoran and Rarreu escaped another wrathful ray directed to them. Sakura wanted to use The Shield to protect them, but because Rarreu was there, she couldn't. Syaoran managed to block half of another beam, sending the attack back to the bird, which absorbed it.

The bird grew larger, and slowly made multiples of itself. Sakura and Syaoran grimaced. "That's what I was trying to say… the birds can make identical duplicates of themselves…" Rarreu explained, almost pitifully. "We've no choice but to run away…"

Just after he finished talking, a portal opened near to the bird, and a voice roared throughout the meadow. "Run away! Go!" Sakura thought the voice was oddly familiar, but she had no time to remember who it was as Syaoran was pulling hard of Irie's reins. He and Rarreu were already starting to dart off. Sakura didn't hesitate. She yanked the harness from Syaoran's hands and galloped away, the Li prince close behind her.

She did saw something of the unknown person: a black tail.

After they had gone, a black dragon flew out of the portal, with a man on its back. The man had a silver sword hung diagonally across his back. He was wearing a black trench coat.

It was Vyclae and Dracul.

Vyclae's grey eyes glared at the pack of Black Chimerical Fowls ahead of him, and he reached for his sword. Holding the tip of the blade to Dracul's mouth, he recited a magical spell while Dracul bathed the sword in black fire. When the sword glowed a bright purple, Vyclae charged forwards with a cry.

The birds tried to stop him with their shafts of red, but Vyclae appeared to be protected by a grey shield. In one sharp thrust, he stabbed the bird on the centre. A black and purple light exploded from the contact, and the meadow seemed to spin around the silver-haired man. The fowl screamed a final, angry cry, and crumbled to dust.Vyclae dropped onto the ground, his Silver Dragons' Tail Sword beside him. He was gasping for air.

"I did it, Dracul… I really did… I've protected the young ones…" His eyelids lowered bit by bit. "Ever since Fujitaka-sama saved you, my dragon friend, I've been deeply indebted, although secretly… now is the time that I could repay him properly… I'll look after the chosen ones… no matter what…" Dracul 'hrr'ed softly and rested beside his human friend, guarding him.

With a soft smile, Vyclae lost consciousness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: Oooooh! Another person to the good side! Feh :P This chapter was supposed to be different, but I realized that I had forgotten all about Vyclae! **-gasp-** Typical of me.

What is Rarreu up to? Will Rikei send more threats to our hero/ines? Will Vyclae stay on their side until his death? …And most importantly, will Syaoran confess to Sakura anytime soon?

Stay rooted for the 11th chapter of Legacy Dragons!

(_End el-cheapo commercial_)

**REVIEW, ONEGAI! Watashi 'review' daisuki desu! U-u;**


	11. A Sprinkle of Taste

Cherrysinger - Ano ne… so many questions… n-n; I'll try and answer them all.

Oh, it's okay. Don't feel bad or anything. I remember that, when the review option just went bust x-x; And the boy wasn't so… good u-u He was deaf, for a start, and he has a bucktooth! The horror! He's not cute at all, really mean and I DON'T like him xP His name's David Johnson. I like _another_ David xD I'm thirteen, hehe. I have never even _hugged _a boy. **-shudder-** I'm so anti-boys that it's scary O.o Yeah, it was REALLY embarrassing… I need to go edit that chapter now xO And thanks for the long review ;) I get a lot of those nowadays. Ureshii desu!

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: Now that my Maths exam is finally over, I can focus on typing again xD I think I failed, but whatever T-T

_Disclaimer_: CCS IS MINE! MUAHAHAHA! …Actually, I was just kidding u-u; I own this story and all its foreign characters, though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**:: LeGaCy DrAgOnS ::**

Chapter 11: A Sprinkle of Taste

**By Atruyai**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The birds sang to the brightness of the day, making best of the time they were given to feed themselves and their offspring. There wasn't a cloud visible in the sky, and the striking colour of blue struck the villagers of Remnant Village as they went about with their usual chores.

Inside a room in an Inn in the centre of the Market Square lay three exhausted riders, sprawled over three different beds. One had long caramel hair, another chocolate, and the last gold. They were snoring lightly, content with their sleep. Two small, winged creatures were snuggling into each other in a shoulder bag amidst crumbs of cookies, their tiny lips curving upwards in an expression of pure bliss.

That is, until the one with caramel hair screamed.

Syaoran was the first to jump up in his bed with alarm, running to Sakura's bed to check on her. The princess was searching around frantically for something. "My Star Pendant! My Star Pendant! Oh, Kami-sama, my _Star Pendant_!!" She screeched, throwing bed sheets and pillow cases all over the room. Syaoran sweatdropped at the mess she created.

Kero crawled out of Sakura's bag sleepily, the Star Pendant looped around his neck in a deadly way. "Sakura-chan… it's here… and it's choking me…" He coughed. Sakura laughed nervously and carefully unwounded the string of the pendant from his neck. Kero was able to breathe again.

"Gomen nasai, Kero-chan. I must've slipped it in there by mistake." Sakura apologized, wearing the pendant herself. Syaoran stood up and stretched, all his sleepiness driven out of him by the entire ruckus. Rarreu sat up in his bed approximately three minutes later and rubbed his eyes.

"I dreamt that Sakura-chan and Li-kun kissed each other on this very floor." He said monotonously. Syaoran and Sakura face-faulted. "Some dream that is." Syaoran muttered, getting up and dusting himself. He helped Sakura to her feet.

Rarreu yawned and got out of his bed. He ran a hand through his mop of golden hair and rummaged through his sack for something. Each time he dug deeper, his face expression became sour. "This is terrible!" He said finally, stomping his feet like a child. Sakura, Syaoran, Foxip and Kero sweatdropped.

"I've finished a lot of my stuff!" Rarreu sighed despairingly. "I need to go out and restock. Gomen, Sakura-chan, Li-kun. I'll return at noon, hopefully. Come on, Foxip." The creature obeyed its master's orders and together they departed.

Sakura shrugged slightly and started to tidy up the place. Syaoran helped her too, by tucking in all the bed sheets and fluffing the pillows. They're leaving after Rarreu returns anyway. Kero threw away all the crumbs inside Sakura shoulder bag, relieved that his 'house' wasn't so 'crowded' anymore. (no more prickly crumbs to stab him)

They finished two hours later (Sakura really did thrash the place) and sat down on the floor. Kero poked his head out of his bag. "Sakura-chan, can I go sight-seeing or something? I heard that this village has a nice little pond at the back." Sakura smiled. "Sure, Kero-chan. I'm sorry I can't come with you; I'm a bit tired now. Come back soon, okay?" Kero nodded and flew off.

Syaoran felt like crawling into a hole. He was _alone_ with Sakura, and Rarreu's words replayed itself in his mind again and again. _I dreamt that Sakura-chan and Li-kun kissed each other on this very floor. _He shook his head and blushed.

Sakura was lying on the floor, her head on her arm. She was thinking about things and daydreaming about her soon-to-be dragon. She touched the part of her chest where her heart is and sighed dreamily. "Ne, Li-kun, what do you think your dragon's going to look like?"

Happy that somehow they weren't going to talk about 'strange' things (ar-hem, ar-hem); the blushing Li prince looked up. "I'm not sure."

Sakura laughed. "No-one is. Just imagine."

Syaoran scrunched up his face, deep in thought. "Lime green scaly wings, maybe?"

"Uhn! Mine… it must have a colourful pair of wings!" Sakura suggested cheerfully.

Syaoran was starting to get the gist of imagination. "A body with different shades of green… yellow eyes… a mace-like tail… a proud stance…"

"A red body… a kind of cap on the head that claws backwards? Hehe… and a strange bud-like tail!" They both laughed.

**xxxx**

"Amazing… they described them clearly! Maybe they _are_ destined to be 'their' soul partners…" The huge creatures in the group nodded to themselves.

**xxxx**

Suddenly, Sakura and Syaoran's stomachs growled hungrily. They laughed harder. "Well… I guess I'll go and get something for us to eat." Sakura offered, getting up. She grabbed her small coin bag, waved at her partner, and left.

Glad that she's gone, Syaoran wiped away an invisible sweat on his forehead. "Kissing? No way, Rarreu." He smirked and slumped onto the cold, hard floor, his arms behind his head. Soon enough, he fell asleep again.

Sakura returned fifteen minutes later with various delicacies, all bought from the village bakery. She smiled at the sight of a boyish-looking Syaoran, lying on the room floor, snoring quietly. She kneeled beside him and ruffled his hair, earning a groan from the sleeping prince.

**(Fluff Segment… START!)**

Suddenly, Syaoran reached out and yanked her down beside him. Sakura let out a short yelp and blushed at the close proximity of the handsome prince sleeping near her. "Anooo… Li-kun…" She tried to pull her arm out of her soul partner's tight grip, but to no avail. Feeling slightly annoyed, she distanced herself, edging nearer to the opposite wall.

Syaoran groaned angrily and reeled her back to him, and gently hugged her close. Sakura blushed bashfully, and finally decided to pinch Syaoran's arm, hoping in vain that he will release her. But her efforts bear no favourable fruit, as the only results she obtained was that the prince hugged her tighter to him with his left arm, and laid his head atop of hers. "…Stay…" He whispered tenderly, unconsciously caressing her hair with his right hand. Sakura's reply was muffled, and she wiggled a little, but at last chose to let the prince enjoy his slumber.

She was just about to fall into dreamland herself when the prince stirred again. His hand, previously resting in her hair, slid down to cup her small chin. Her eyes were brought up to look into another pair of brilliant amber eyes. "Y-You're awa-" Her lips were silenced with a soft kiss. It rapidly grew passionate as time wore on, and a minute later the prince was already hovering on top of her, his hands pinning down her waist. The cold wooden boards below them suddenly felt hot, as if it was burning with their growing passion.

The princess moaned as the young adult on top of her nipped her bare neck. "L-Li-kun…" She stuttered breathlessly, feeling extremely vulnerable. "…Syaoran." The boy above her growled and licked a section of her neck where she was most ticklish. She giggled uncontrollably. "Sy… Syaoran-kun…" She moaned again as the prince's hands moved closer to her chest. "St-Stop…"

"I agree, Li-sama. You better stop, because the atmosphere is getting too **'fiery' **for human survival." Rarreu said unflappably, resting against the doorframe with a sack over his shoulders. Behind him, Foxip and Kero vomited.

Kicked out of their ardent trance, Sakura and Syaoran broke apart. They looked once at the whistling Rarreu, once at both gagging Kero and Foxip, once at each other, and realized (in horror) what they have just done.

"I guess my mum was right; I _really can_ predict the future through my dreams." Rarreu got into an 'oh-well' stance and shook his head.

Syaoran and Sakura glared full force at him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: I don't know why, but fluff sections are now easier for me to write :/

**Results of my Maths test**: (I know readers in their lives would _never_ be interested in acknowledging this, but I just _have_ to vent out my anger xD)

Credit Paper 1 (non-calculator): **76 percent**

Credit Paper 2 (calculator): **69 percent**

As if my lack of love/social life ain't enough, they give me this --; Thank goodness my dad was in a good mood when I told him about these horrible results x) Right, right, Atry, **STUDY HARD FROM NOW ON! **(that was self-motivation n-n;)

**REVIEW ONEGAI AND RELIEVE ME OF THE HORRIBLE GUILTY FEELING xD**


	12. Acquaintance

Atry: I'm so happy that some reviewers left their opinions on who Rarreu could actually be xD So, don't be afraid to send in those suggestions; who knows, you might get it right!

I would assume that this fic will end in 5 more chapters at the least. I just couldn't stretch it any further.

**_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER FEATURES SOME UNHOLY WORDS (LIKE COHABITATE)!_**

_**OH, AND ANOTHER WARNING! xD THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY ABOUT RARREU!**_

_Disclaimer_: CCS IS MINE! MUAHAHAHA! …Actually, I was just kidding u-u; I own this story and all its foreign characters, though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**:: LeGaCy DrAgOnS ::**

Chapter 12: Acquaintance

**By Atruyai**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Syaoran's POV**

I shouldn't have let her get out of my sight!

One second she was happily riding on Irie… and the next…

Oh, why can't I bear her absence?! Since she disappeared three hours ago, that stupid Rarreu and I have been asking everyone whether they knew of her whereabouts. Our search was hopeless! No-one saw her…

Sakura, you flimsy idiot! It's no time to play games likes this!

I urged Zeko to gallop faster to the next house in this huge plot of land owned by the Sayaki family, a generation of blacksmiths. Rarreu followed me closely, and I could sense his worry. It made me somewhat uneasy.

"The last house here is the Sayaki mansion itself. We better be careful, Cleric Sayaki, the legendary blacksmith, ain't what you and I would call a 'jolly' person." The irritating kid said _helpfully_.

I doubt you and I would ever have the same opinions, mate.

"Li-kun…" I could hear his pathetic voice calling me. "What?!" I snapped. Sakura's disappearance makes me so _cranky_ all of a sudden! I swear, if I ever find that prissy little girl I'll shower her with misery!

That's if I ever find her… oh, I will!

…Right…?

No, I will not think of that anymore. She's around here somewhere, surely! …Yes…

"Why are you so panicky?" Rarreu asked me quietly. I ignored him. His little questions could delay me even further! I have to find Sakura, and quick! She could be drowning right now, who knows?!

"Li-kun, _answer me_!!" Rarreu's white horse intercepted mine, and Zeko was forced to skid to a halt. My insides boiled with rage. "MOVE, YOU BASTARD!!" I swore as loud as I could, but Rarreu stood his ground. I tried to take over him and bolt away, but he gripped my reins before I even get to move.

"Answer me." He hissed calmly. I exploded.

"YOU'RE PUTTING ME OFF, YOU BAKA! SAKURA COULD EVEN BE RAPED NOW FOR ALL WE KNOW!! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING BAD TO HAPPEN TO HER!! I… I…" I ran out of words to use. My face felt hot… so hot that it burns.

"…Love her?" Rarreu finished silently, eyeing me with a steady gaze. My head lifted abruptly at his words, and I was forced to think.

**End POV**

Syaoran's eyes were hazy. His crazy ranting paused as he thought over Rarreu's accusation. Suddenly, he felt tired. His limb ached from all that perilous riding, and he swayed. Rarreu, sensing what was happening, jumped from Blanche onto Zeko and supported Syaoran's weak body.

He loaded the brown-haired prince into his arms and slid off Zeko's saddle, landing on the ground with a soft thud. He laid Syaoran on the grass and called for Foxip. The creature popped out of his saddlebag, with an unusual grim expression on his face.

"Cera, where's the Sun Guardian?" Rarreu whispered to him. Cera Xavier Ovarian is Foxip's true name, but it is only known to Rarreu (Foxip will be called Cera from now on). "The beast is tired from all that scouring. He's napping in Li-sama's bag." Cera looked at the dazed Syaoran blankly. "The Snow Person would hate this." He remarked distastefully. Rarreu nodded and kneeled beside Syaoran.

"I want you to tell me the truth, Li-kun. Do you love her or not…?"

Syaoran gripped his head and screwed his eyes shut. "I… I DON'T KNOW!! I'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED LOVE BEFORE, DAMMIT!!"

Rarreu sighed. "Do you love her smiles? Do you love her personality? Do you love her kindness? Do you love her laughter? Can you bear it when she's not with you? Are you afraid of hurting her feelings? Are you always trying to impress her, please her? Do you always feel that you like her in a different way that you love your family?"

Syaoran's head felt like it was spinning. "Yes!!" He burst out truthfully, and cringed.

He loved her.

_Loved her_.

It took him a long time to realize it, but he really loved her.

The Li prince slumped as Rarreu smiled in satisfaction. "Very well. Let's go and find her, shall we?" Syaoran nodded determinedly and climbed onto Zeko. Foxip secretly gave Rarreu the thumbs-up, and the two teenagers rode towards the mansion.

**xxxx**

"Girl? What girl? I've never seen any pathetic girl! Now scram! Leave us in peace!" Cleric tried to slam the door in Syaoran's face, but the boy stopped him and glared. "No-one calls her pathetic in front of my face." He hissed quietly. Cleric scoffed.

"F-Father…? Who is it…" A trembling voice came from inside. Rarreu's eyes widened. He backed away from the mansion, fear running through his body. Cleric turned from Syaoran to the direction of the voice. "It's just a couple of idiots looking for their whore!" He shouted.

A hard fist got acquainted with his face.

Syaoran growled angrily as Cleric dropped to the ground. "She's no whore!"

A girl around Rarreu's age emerged from a door at the back. She had beautiful, long blonde hair and soft ruby eyes. Seeing the unconscious Cleric, she gasped. "Father!" He kneeled beside Cleric and shook him gently. "Wake up!"

"Serves him right for calling _my_ girl a whore." Syaoran sounded obsessive then, but he didn't care. "He did…? Oh, Father. I wouldn't pity you now, you brought this upon yourself. I've told you time and again, insulting strangers could only bring you trouble…" The girl sighed and smiled at Syaoran. "I apologize for my father's outrageous behaviour. He's always like this…" Her voice was melancholy.

"Miss, have you seen a girl around your age with auburn hair riding past?" Syaoran inquired monotonously. The girl hesitated for a minute before nodding. "But there was a man with her… and she looked like she was sleeping." Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "What?" He spat, gritting his teeth.

"Yes… he had black hair and red eyes… he wore a black cloak and there was a small scar on his neck." The girl pointed to the part where she saw the scar. "I have excellent eyesight. Oh, and they went that way." She was now pointing towards a black building far, far away. Syaoran had to squint to see it.

"Thank you miss. Can I leave my horse here while I'm out?" The girl nodded confusedly. Syaoran thanked her distractedly and ran off to call up Kero. Maybe the beast would allow him to ride on his back.

And that leaves the girl and Rarreu alone. "It's been a long time, ne? Rarreu…" The girl murmured, tossing her hair over her shoulders. Rarreu lowered his head. "Uhn." He dare not say more. The mere presence of her scared him.

"…Umm… how's Reiya doing…?"

"She's okay."

The dwelled in silence as Syaoran argued with Kero a few metres away.

"…We should forget the past."

Rarreu grunted. "…How could I? Your father _killed_ him, Emi. _Killed_."

"It was an accident. The sabre slipped out of his grasp. You know how clumsy he is…" Emi laughed bitterly. Rarreu glared at her. "It's not a matter of hilarity, Emillion."

"I know it's not. But to think that my own father killed my father-in-law… it hurts so much that it's funny." Emi laughed again, although quietly. Rarreu crossed his arms bravely.

"Rarreu, my father was drunk… he's incapable of proper comprehension."

"Don't say something so pathetic. Cleric was fully aware of his actions at that time. He killed my father on purpose." At this, Emi's face darkened.

"Dear husband… you loved me in those days. Don't you still love me now?" She whispered, cupping Rarreu's face lovingly. The teenager kept silent. "You have to know that I still love you with all my heart."

Rarreu closed his eyes, his expression showing one of pain. "Stop coaxing me." He said through gritted teeth.

"…And I'm sure Kina loves you too." Emi continued, smiling sadly. Rarreu's eyelids snapped open.

"K-Kina…? Is she with you…?" His desire to meet his three-year-old daughter intensified. She was the reason behind their marriage, a child born when Emillion once cohabitated with him when they were just fourteen. (Unbelievable, I know, but this is my fic and I'm doing what I wanna do xP Besides, there _are_ girls who had babies when they are just fourteen, although it's rare to come across one)

Emi twisted around slightly, facing the mansion. "Kina-chan! Daddy's here!" She called into the house. A minute later, a small girl with curly gold hair and sea-green eyes bounded down the stairs, hopped over Cleric's body and ran straight into Rarreu's arms. "Otou-san!" She squeaked happily, hugging her father tightly.

"Kina… my sweet little kid…" The teenager nuzzled his daughter affectionately, laughing with joy. Kina kissed her father's cheek cutely and giggled. Emi watched them as they interact, smiling softly.

_Maybe_, Rarreu pondered, _…It is time for me to forgive and forget…_ He glanced at Emi's serene face, beaming at him and Kina. His love for the woman rekindled. Kina watched as her parents looked at each other with adoring eyes, sucking her thumb childishly.

"Miss." Syaoran walked over to the three with Zeko trailing behind him. He handed the horse's reins to Emi. "Please take care of him. Thanks. Hey, Rarreu, let's- whoa!" He blinked at the resemblance of Kina and Rarreu. "Are you two related or something?" He meant to be sarcastic, but was stunned when Rarreu said 'yes'.

"Li-kun, this is Kina, my daughter. And Emillion here is my… wife." Rarreu and Emi blushed. Syaoran whistled wonderingly. "…I'll ask questions later. We need to get Sakura. I suspect Rikei's behind all this." His expression turned bitter. He said that he'll be waiting a bit further off, 'getting the _transport_ ready', and darted away, eager to rescue his 'new love'. Puke here.

Rarreu turned around to look at his wife again. He kissed Kina's forehead fatherly and set her down. "I'm sorry Kina-chan, but daddy has work to do. After this, we'll go into the town for a picnic with Reiya and Grandma, okay?" Kina looked disappointed, but smiled at the prospect of a picnic with her aunt. (Reiya)

Emi placed a brief kiss on Rarreu's lips, catching him off-guard. He blinked thrice before smirking like he always does. "I haven't tasted those lips in a long time. Can I get another round later?" Rarreu teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Emi laughed. "Sure, Reu."

Rarreu winked at his family before leaping onto Blanche. He waved at them before dashing off, joining Syaoran and Furrion behind a clump of trees. (Kero refused to be ridden by Syaoran)

"Where are we going again?" Rarreu asked, stopping his blond bangs from blocking his eyesight. Syaoran frowned deeply, his anger presented in the form of Furrion's fiery fur. He pointed to the black structure in the distance. Rarreu sneered secretly at Syaoran's next (courageous) line.

"The Black Fortress of Quante. Let's kick some black-cloaked butt."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Atry: **I** **feel like changing my name. Atruyai sounds weird now O.o**

I apologize for the lack of SS in this chapter, but you can't expect to have SS fluff when one S isn't there, ne? The other S would have to, like, make out with the floor or something xDDD Sorry, sorry, that was a perverted comment.

Next chapter's an action-packed chapter. (I _wish_) I do have to warn you that I'm not particularly good at making action scenes. I'm virtually rubbish at action-packed fics. I'm a bit of a chicken when it comes to thriller movies, so I don't have any experience either. Haha. Real funny. Classic.

The remixed (?) version of Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday is _rubbish_. The original version is MUCH better. I can't even hear the darned lyrics, let alone bits of the original rhythms. The only thing I can hear is the damned ultra-loud guitar sound thingies. It grates on the ears. But maybe, it's just my headphones…?

**OH! AND PLEASE, PLEASE** **_DON'T _TELL ME THAT I UPDATED TOO LATE/TOO SHORT! I**

**TYPE WHAT I CAN, AND I TYPE WHEN I CAN! SINCE I'VE BEEN ON A 6-DAY TRIP TO MANCHESTER FOR CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS, I WASN'T ABLE TO ACCESS MY LAPTOP! **

**(And because my mom's friend's deaf son kept shouting in my ear to play his Playstation 2 game with him u-u I mean, DUDE, I KNOW YOU'RE DEAF BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE ME DEAF TOO! And I can't play with you all the time, I have my own life to tend to. Idiot. No offence to other disabled people, I like you. Except for him. –kicks the annoying brat-)**

**I GET REALLY PANICKY IF SOMEONE TELLS ME THAT MY CHAPTERS WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH. REALLY, D00DS, YOU DON'T EXPECT EVERY CHAPTER IN THIS CRA..ED FIC TO BE A _FLUFF NEST_, DO YOU?! _GAWD_. BECAUSE IF IT WAS, I HAVE TO RATE IT 'R' OR SOMETHING. _SHEESH_. I GIVE YOU FLUFF WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT, OR WHEN THE TIME FITS.**

**_AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES IN EVERY CHAPTER_! They often give info about things that aren't explained in the chapter's contents itself.**

Look, I'm not really a person who gets mad over little, puny things. When I get mad about something, that something must be big. Or overly offensive. So I'm sorry if I've made you angry or anything of the sort, but I _need_ to say this, otherwise I spit venom all over my laptop's keyboard for nothing. I don't mind comments, but as I said, please avoid complaining about my lack of chapters/updating rate. Heck, some fics I've read only updated with 5 lines, and they call it a chapter. **_FIVE LINES. _**And people still review on it.

Ar-hem. Sorry again.


	13. Locked Soul Released

Ad: Hey, what's ringing? xD I be Adriatic, the Goddess of Underwater Radiance. Hehe. I'm Atruyai (Atry) by the way, just with a different name.

The Snow Person will appear in this chapter. Yes…

**OH! And I'm truly, truly, truly sorry for the LATE update! I was so busy with school work and all the tests. I was really dropping out of my studies, and my parents were steaming O.o Then I had to go to London AGAIN because one of my aunt's friends just arrived at Heathrow Airport, and we had to fetch her as well. So as a consolation, I've provided you with a long chapter! I'm really, REALLY, REALLY sorry! x( I hope I'll never do this kind of thing again!**

**But I have to warn you that this story might be ON HIATUS for the next two months because I have to study for the mock exams we have in Third Year. I just can't fail this one – my freedom depends on it! ;-; So I'll be putting away ALL distractions (yes, that includes my valuable ToS game, wahh!) and concentrate on revisions! Wish me luck, and sorry again!**

_Disclaimer_: I will try to buy it when I'm rich. But for now, CCS is CLAMP's. That's that. No buts about it. Bah.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**: LeGaCy DrAgOnS :**

Chapter 13: Locked Soul Released

**By Adriatic (Atruyai)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

There wasn't even a chirp in the cold, freezing air. The birds have all disappeared to safer places, the sun's rays were refused entry by the thick branches of the cursed trees. Darkened vines stretched across the dry, parched ground, as if reaching out to grab the riders that were now heading their way.

"Man, this place is as spooky as my Grandma's hut." Rarreu shuddered, clinging to Blanche's cascading manes. The horse neighed, as if sighing. Syaoran glanced at his travel partner over his shoulder with a slight glare. "We're nearly there. We have to ride carefully over these damned tree roots, they might trip us. Heck, I want to bash that stupid bastard's head in as soon as I can, but we might get severely hurt here if were not a bit more cautious."

The Li prince scowled at another foot-thick tree root that Furrion almost tripped over. Rarreu shrugged helplessly. "The quicker we rescue Sakura-chan, the quicker I get to reunite with my family." Syaoran directed and threw daggers (**not literally**) to him. "How can you be so heartless to my Sakura?"

"You're getting obsessive." Rarreu said sternly, his eyebrows furrowing. Syaoran ignored him. "My late father… he was a scholar, you know." The blond boy whispered softly, trying to catch a glimpse of the blue sky amongst the criss-crossing network of black branches piling one top of one another above them. Syaoran stared at him for a minute, before forcing his eyes to the back of Zeko's neck again.

"He once said that when you really love someone… you're willing to let them be free. Or something like that. I don't quite understand it myself."

Syaoran couldn't ignore that comment. His eyes glazed over briefly. "I… I'm not…" A sigh, "I'm not trying to just keep her to myself… I guess… I guess I'm just being a bit _overprotective_… that's all."

"Then that's just brotherly love."

"It isn't!"

Rarreu scoffed. "Believe whatever you want. But I think you're emotions are like in the middle of a collapsing bridge. You don't know which side to head for to make it off the bridge in time."

Syaoran's shoulders slumped a bit. However ridiculous he sounded, Rarreu was right. "You're in a bind, I see." The other teenager murmured, loud enough for Syaoran to hear. The prince pulled on Furrion's fur, and the fire wolf howled to a halt. Rarreu, slightly surprised, stopped beside him. He looked into Syaoran's face and sighed in sympathy.

The prince had an almost pitiful look on his face. Sadness, confusion, depression, frustration… all fused into one gloomy expression. "It will all turn out okay. Someday that 'brotherly love' of yours will evolve into a much bigger emotion. You will know when that happens, trust me. I was once like you with Emillion."

Rarreu chuckled to himself and patted Syaoran's back.

Suddenly, rays of light appeared around them. The two riders surveyed their surroundings, panicking. The fragments of light collected into a ball, and the ball expanded into a shape.

A human shape, to be exact. A woman.

To Syaoran, she looked strangely familiar…

She wore a white robe that fluttered in the sudden breeze that had appeared the moment the ball formed. She had hazel-coloured hair and pale skin, so pale that it blended in with the colour of her white robe.

Her eyes were golden. She sprouted angelic wings, twice her own body size. She looked down upon the two teenagers with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Speak of your business in the Foliaric Forest." Her mouth was like the whispers of the wind, soft but sharp. Syaoran opened his mouth to speak, but Rarreu slapped it shut again.

"We wish to rescue our companion, trapped in the castle up ahead. Please let us through, fair maiden." He said quickly, before Syaoran bit his hand. Rarreu gave him a warning look.

The angel scrutinized them warily. "And how do you plan to escape from the Castle of the Undead?" She asked, with a thin layer of pity covering her voice. Rarreu shook his head.

"We do not know, miss. Our current priority is to retrieve our friend." Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest, letting Rarreu talk through this by himself.

"You haven't laid out your plans. You would never survive. Be gone." The angel held her palm out, facing outwards, and a light arrow shot out at an inhuman speed. Syaoran prepared himself for the worst, tugging on Furrion's fiery manes to the side to avoid head-on impact.

But the worst never came.

Out of nowhere, another arrow intercepted the light arrow's path. It was blue in colour, and disappeared upon contact. The light arrow vanished with it.

The angel's expression was firm, but curious. "You have a guardian with you. Bestow upon me your titles." She demanded, setting herself on the ground. Rarreu blinked, but put on his most overpowering smirk right away to hide his relief.

"My name is Satoshi Rarreu, and I'm a pyrotechinian. This is my friend, Kenroushi Kanzei, a warrior." He smacked Syaoran's shoulder playfully to further emphasize his point. The angel raised a thin eyebrow. "Warrior?" She floated forwards, getting closer to the two teenagers. "I will let you through, but on one condition."

Another ball of light appeared on her hand, and something appeared, encased in her grasp. It grew longer until it was at least three feet long.

It was a blade.

But no ordinary blade, it was made of light.

Syaoran stared at it in awe. Rarreu felt a sinister urge to touch it. The angel saw this and held the sword gingerly by its hilt. "Those without a brave soul will never be able to wield this heroic sword."

Rarreu blinked and snapped back to his old self (much to Syaoran's dismay). "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just something was whispering into my ears…"

"It's the Light Spirit. Holding this sword will only do you harm. The spirit will test your strength and braveness. It only qualifies souls who fight for justice and love." The angel handed the sword to Syaoran.

"Please, hold the hilt. You might feel slightly uneasy, but it'll be just for ten seconds or so." Syaoran nodded and gripped the hilt of the blade. The instant his skin made contact with the rough surface, the sword glowed. Syaoran felt like his hands were on fire.

"Arggh!" He released the sword immediately, but managed to catch it again with his other hand, which also burned. A reassuring feeling accumulated inside him, convincing him that it'll all be okay in the end. So he held on, although blood was starting to pour out of his hand.

At last, the pain stopped and the sword ceased to glow. Rarreu rushed over to check on Syaoran. "Hey man, we need to stop that blood flow!" Syaoran was now very much used to the pain, so he didn't mind. "Hmm… what…?" He asked, as if he was on drugs.

"Stand back." The angel ordered, and held Syaoran's severely bleeding hand. The wound rapidly healed, and Syaoran returned to his normal self. "Wh-What happened?"

The angel gave him a small smile. "You have been accepted by Crystalline Light, the sword. Now, I have a favour to ask of you." The angel sighed as Syaoran fiddled with the blade. Rarreu sat back and listened.

"My name is Enriya Quante." The angel started, staring off to the dark depths of the forest. Syaoran looked up in shock, as did Rarreu.

"I was supposed to be wed to the prince of the Dreamon Kingdom, Rikei, but…" Her wings drooped and embraced her. "…Rikei said he was in love with someone else. I was appalled, but since he was a bit like a little brother to me – I was twenty at the time and he was fifteen – I agreed to annul the engagement."

Syaoran recalled the words Sakura muttered in her dream. He opened his mouth to speak, but at the last second decided to let Enriya finish her story.

"Rikei left the next morning, barely leaving me without anything to remember him with… I really thought he hated me. But when I followed my father to the armoury at the base of our castle, there was a large package on the floor. Strangely, it was addressed to me."

Here, Enriya gripped the cross necklace she was wearing around her neck. It looked a bit too weird to be called a necklace, since of was more of a choker. The diamond studded cross, Syaoran noticed, overflowed with a kind of evil energy. The prince instantly sprang into a more guarded mode.

"Inside the small box, was this little thing." Enriya shook the choker. "And a note from Rikei. It contained two words, 'Wear it.' I was a bit suspicious, but wore it anyways. It… it… clamped to my neck… choking me slowly…" Tears started to form at the brim of her brown eyes as she continued.

"The next thing I knew, I was dead. And I transformed into what I am now… though I'm not an angel, nor am I a human. Something forced me to kill my family, and that's what I did. I'm a sinner. An empty, wandering soul; guarding this forest. The only way for me to escape into my afterlife is for someone to wield the Crystalline Light and slice off the Chains of Blood in the castle, then cut this thing into pieces." Enriya tugged on the choker, as if disgusted by it.

Rarreu narrowed his eyes. "Castle…?"

Enriya nodded. "Yes… the castle up ahead was my home. But it isn't anymore… Aeder has taken over Rikei's body and overwhelmed his soul."

"Aeder?" Syaoran quirked his eyebrows. At Aeder's name, Furrion howled and backed away, baring his teeth.

"Aeder is a high demon. An emotionless being. He sucks life energy from humans and uses their body as hosts for his shapeless one. In reality, he looks just like a black blob." Enriya let out a hollow laughter, one without a spark of life.

Syaoran grew more alarmed. If this Aeder being could suck life energy out of humans… that means… "Sakura…!" Syaoran murmured under his breath, panicking again.

"You're looking for Kinomoto Sakura, right? I saw Aeder galloping through the forest with her unconscious body a few hours ago. He called her name out sometimes, but I'm sure it wasn't exactly him. My theory is that maybe Aeder didn't completely devour Rikei's soul. A part of the boy is still in there, somewhere… and I suspect it's the part of him that loves Kinomoto-san very dearly. But Aeder could twist one's feelings, turning love into lust…"

Syaoran stared at Enriya pointedly. "You knew that Rikei loved Sakura?"

"Yes, he told me once that he fell in love with cherry blossoms…"

The Li prince fell into a lapse of silence. Rarreu bristled. "Stupid demon… I suppose the only way to get rid of Aeder is to kill him with the Crystalline Light?"

"Precisely. But…"

"But what?"

"You will have to break away the Chains of Blood first. These chains are enchanted by Aeder himself… they fuel his power. They are like the catalyst for his magic. They provide unlimited mana, the holy substance which supports dark and light magic. Without mana, the Crystalline Light would not be working and dark forces like Aeder would be banished to The Realm. The only way you can break the chains is when your emotions reaches its very climax. This situation is very rare indeed."

Syaoran huffed. "I don't care. I will rescue Sakura, and I always stick to my word."

"But as they say, when you gain one, you lose another…" Rarreu said sadly, tucking his head between his knees. Syaoran glared at him. "Stop talking in riddles, brat."

"He is right, Li-sama." The prince turned to Enriya abruptly. "How did you know me?"

"I… have my ways…" The woman said mysteriously, smiling. Rarreu rolled his eyes at the two of them. "You see, if we break the chains, the mana flow will disintegrate, causing the very decline of Wedromone."

"How so, brat?"

"Call me by my name for once, will ya? Anyway… as I said, Wedromone will die out, as it's a magical land sustained by the power of mana. No mana…"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "…No Wedromone…" Rarreu nodded austerely.

"I'm glad that you could finally figure it out, Li-sama. Although there is one way to continue to the river of mana… what is it now…? I've pretty much forgotten about it…" Enriya flapped her wings thoughtfully, closing her eyes in concentration.

"Ah! In order to prevent the leakage of mana, you have to continue the line of the Rainbow Dragons. In other words… you have to revive the dragons within you and Sakura-san. Their magic will connect the broken mana links together again."

Syaoran rubbed the mark at the back of his neck. Rarreu had sensed that this was something Syaoran wasn't ready to let him know, so he went away to tend to Furrion (he wasn't used to the wolf earlier but he's okay now) and Blanche, arguing with Cera and Kero at the same time.

"I need to go save Sakura then… that's my top priority. I'll think about everything else later." Syaoran stood up and brushed off the dirt from his peasant clothes. Enriya gave him a sheath made of hardened leather for the Crystalline Light. "Please defeat Aeder for me. Free Rikei-chan from the demon's torture… I will help you get rid of him completely in the end, so… hang in there."

Syaoran nodded and stored the Crystalline Light. "With this and my family's sword, I'll be able to defeat that bastard for sure!" He pumped his fist into the air and Enriya smiled.

"I shall let you pass now. Be careful of Aeder's minions, they have the power to inflict serious injury on you. Good luck." Syaoran hailed Rarreu and the teenager brought Furrion and Blanche over.

"Thank you Enriya-san. I will avenge you and the others, I promise!" Syaoran mounted Furrion and Rarreu climbed onto Blanche.

Enriya asked them to wait. "The Black Castle is built in a valley on top of the mountain ahead. You cannot enter the valley by foot, there is no entrance."

"We'll think of something." Syaoran said determinedly, fisting his hand. Enriya smiled again as the two teenagers took off.

**xxxx**

"Whoa…" Rarreu breathed as the mountain loomed above them. Its height scraped the skies and its peaks were jagged and pointy. A thunderstorm was brewing above, but there was no rain. Syaoran sighed heavily, shaking his head. "How are we going to get over this…?" He stared at the mountain, cursing it for being an (inevitable) obstacle.

"We should ask Keroberos-san and Foxip (Cera). They're the ones who could fly after all." Rarreu rotated his finger in circles in the air, rolling his eyes. Syaoran inclined his head at the blond teenager's suggestion. "For the first time in all this time, I'm agreeing with you, brat. The end of the world is near." He pulled Kero from the beast's hiding place in Sakura's bag.

"Hey, wake up, you stupid stuffy." He shook the little creature from side to side. Kero growled. "I heard you, dumbass!" He snapped, escaping from Syaoran's grasp. "And I heard your plan, too. No. Way." The Sun Guardian stuck his tongue out teasingly. Syaoran felt the rushing urge to chop the beast into bits with his newly acquired blade.

"Kero, we're trying to save _Sakura _here." He said patiently, though through gritted teeth. Kero nodded thoughtfully. "Of course we are, don't you think I knew that? I don't want you to ride me because it would probably be too dangerous. The summit is too high up and I can get easily tired if I fly too high with something on my back." The guardian pointed to the soaring mountain.

Syaoran groaned in frustration. "What about you, Foxip (Cera)?" He asked the creature sitting on Rarreu's shoulder (arguing with the teenager, as usual). Cera frowned and shrugged. "Same problem. Plus, my wings are very fragile. They could only be used for gliding and light flying. Short trips are okay with me, but long hikes like that just right out sucks."

Rarreu shouted at Cera for using bad language, and the Ikaeran shouted back.

Syaoran ran a hand thought his unruly hair. "What to do, what to do…" Suddenly, a shrill cry blasted in his ears, and he jumped. Furrion jolted under him, and scurried away. Blanche followed in pursuit.

Once in the safety of a cluster of boulders, Rarreu poked his head out slightly. He 'eep'ed and pulled back, panting. His eyes were wide. "I think… I just saw… a dragon." He fainted with swirly eyes as Syaoran sweatdropped.

The Li prince heard a roar and called upon his family sword. Counting to three, he jumped out of his hideout and charged…

Only to be stopped by another sword, resulting in a loud 'clang'.

"Very good." A gruff voice said, and the sound of sword being stored in a sheath could be heard. Syaoran opened his eyes, and saw Vyclae.

"You…!" Syaoran spat, anger blazing inside him. Vyclae tied his long silver hair with a thin white band and kept his stance coolly. The thirty-year-old stared down at the prince in front of him. "Nice to meet you again, Li-sama."

"What are _you_ doing _here_!" Syaoran started to suspect that there was an alliance between Rikei and Vyclae. The latter petted Dracul gently, all the while still staring at Syaoran with an amused look. "I presume that you desire a transport to the peak?" He said, looking up to the mountain.

"So what if I do!" Syaoran held his blade out in front of him, ready for an attack. Vyclae laughed. "You're so stubborn. I wish to help you, is that alright?" Syaoran mouthed a fierce 'no'. Vyclae sighed. "Very well. You would have to stay here and wait for a more… _trustable_ person who would offer you a transport to the Jagged Valley. Although I would have to inform you of the decreasing number of travellers coming through here lately, since that angelic being blocked the path…" Vyclae smirked as Syaoran thought hard.

"For all I know, it might be a trap! You're a murderer, that's the least I expect from you!" The prince shouted, sounding more confident that he really felt inside. After all, it _is_ hard to believe someone who once decapitated your people in front of you.

Vyclae's eyes darkened and he turned away. "Do as you wish." He looked stiff and very regretful, and Syaoran knew he had hit a sensitive spot. "H-Hey…" The next thing he knew, he was holding Vyclae's shoulder apologetically. He didn't know why he did it, he just did.

Vyclae stopped in his tracks, his head bowed. "But then again… you would've killed me from the start if you're my enemy, ne? …I'm not sure if I can forgive you for what you've done to my kingdom, but I'm sure I will find the strength to do that one day. Forgive you, I mean." Syaoran smiled softly, patting the shoulder he's holding. Vyclae turned his head to him and smiled, half-morosely. "I'll be waiting."

Syaoran nodded eagerly and smiled again. Vyclae smiled back as Dracul looked on confusedly.

"What's most important now is Sakura. I need to get her out of that fortress, and quick!" Syaoran looked at the man beside him, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I've scouted the whole valley before. I remember a flat landing space just above the castle on which I could tell Dracul to use. Then, you can go to the castle from there." Vyclae effortlessly carried the unconscious Rarreu over his shoulder (and stuffing Cera in the teenager's bag) before boarding Dracul after Syaoran.

The prince called Furrion back and looked at Blanche worriedly. "What about the white mare?" He asked Vyclae, being unsure himself. The older man thought for a moment, but he, too, seemed to be at lost.

"I… can take care of myself." A soft, echoing voice floated in the air, surprising Syaoran and Vyclae greatly. A light enclosed Blanche in a tight bind, and dispersed to reveal a unicorn with an extraordinary blue horn. Blanche whinnied, stretching her wings, her feathers flashing in the colour of magical gemstones. "I'm not… as weak… as you humans… think I am…" She trotted to Rarreu's body, Dracul eyeing her every step sharply.

"I shall carry master… myself… he will be awake soon…" Blanche bit into Rarreu's tunic and gently lifted him onto her own abdomen. Syaoran and Vyclae could only gawk in surprise while Kero peeked over the edge of Sakura's bag. Dracul's belly grumbled, showing his jealousy. The black dragon snorted hot, black smoke and turned his long head away.

The relationship between dragons and unicorns had never gone well for the past 2000 years. This was because the dragons were immortals, while the unicorns weren't.

Unicorns were supposed to be a life form that had ceased to exist in the vast land of Wedromone. Some suspected there were a few colonies living way out in Exire, a mythical continent spread across the sea. The unicorns were driven out from Wedromone by the power of darkness and immortality. They were honourable beings, the unicorns, and they were the symbols of death and rebirth. They despised the immortals with such a passion that there was a record in the Ancient Archives telling of a great war between the two forces. No-one knew which side had won however, but many assumed quite a lot of unicorn tribes simply went extinct, and the ones that survived emigrated, thus resulting in the lack of the holy creatures in Wedromone.

Blanche was already airborne. She circled the sky three times as Syaoran and Vyclae recovered from their shock and climbed onto the impatient Dracul.

The black dragon rocketed into the sky in a fit of rage. He tried to cook Blanche with his black fire, but the unicorn evaded his assault smoothly.

It took Vyclae all of his strength to steer Dracul back to the flat spot on the mountain. The dragon landed with an angry thump, stomping off to sulk after Vyclae and Syaoran unloaded themselves. Blanche gracefully glided in, stopping in front of Syaoran so that the prince could take Rarreu off her white body. The pyrotechnician was slowly waking up.

"Dragon… big… black… scary…" He mumbled, opening his eyes. Vyclae laughed. "Dracul won't bite you. He's a good dragon." Dracul blew a smoke ring and continued to sulk. Rarreu sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. He stretched, but quickly retracted his arms as he caught sight of Vyclae and Dracul. The blond-haired teenager latched onto Syaoran desperately, crying for his life.

"Demons with silver hair! Necromancers! Dragons! Black fires! Unicorns! I'm going positively _BONKERS_!" He wailed in a strange accent. Syaoran undid Rarreu's grasp on his tunic and glared at the subject of his hate. "Get away, brat. And _stay_ away."

Vyclae chuckled. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, eh? But I prefer it that we do it later… seeing that you _both_ have _matters_ to straighten out." He stared down at the black fortress below, pulsing with evil sorcery.

Syaoran followed his gaze and frowned. "It is so. Brat, let's go." Rarreu, who was finding the unicorn beside him strangely familiar, blinked. "What? … Oh, yeah. Let's go." He glanced one last time at the strange creature beside him and hurried along with Syaoran, leaving Kero and Cera to Vyclae's care. They gave one final wave to Vyclae, Blanche and Dracul before descending the spiralling steps to the ground.

The minute their feet made contact with the ground, the dry, cracked earth moistened as if watered. Healthy, green grass sprouted merrily in the area two feet radius from their feet. Flowers even bloomed. Rarreu 'ooh'ed.

"I'm guessing this is what happens when a place usually starved of mana gets a visit from those who are loaded with them…"

Syaoran lifted his foot, and the small patch of green withered away; leaving a small storm of dust in its wake. When he placed his foot down again, the ground sprang back to life. "Weird."

Rarreu ran in circles, and predictably a round shape formed under him of green grass. It looked like something foreign in the middle of the wastes. "This is fun!" He screamed with glee as flowers tickled his legs. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"You're such a nuisance." But a smile tugged at his lips. "Come on, we better go." Rarreu nodded and skipped after him.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the fortress. The turrets mocked them, beckoning them closer. Syaoran's hand flew to the radiating Crystalline Light at his side, his senses on alert. Rarreu went ahead and coolly pushed the huge iron gates open.

They stumbled into a dark hall, lit by the lighting bolts flashing outside. Rarreu ran forward, and something clicked underneath him.

A living suit of armour, nearly twenty foot tall, suddenly appeared out of thin air and swaggered towards them. Rarreu jumped in shock. Syaoran ran in front of him and slashed the ghoul with the Crystalline Light. The cluster of iron and brass froze, a blinding wave of light creeping all over its rusty body. A light shone, so bright it scorched the eyes of Syaoran and Rarreu. A piercing cry echoed eerily between the walls of the hall.

Then, the creature was no more.

Rarreu laughed with relief. "Whoa… I thought I was gonna die! The guy was huge!"

Syaoran kept Crystalline Light in his hand as he looked around. "I knew that entering this place wasn't as easy as opening the gates and sauntering in. Something must be guarding it. And that something was this… supernatural creature, called forth by that tile you stepped on. We need to be more careful." The prince sighted a dimly-lit stairway leading downwards at the end of the hall.

The gates slammed shut behind them with a deafening 'bang'. A noise resembling an iron bar falling into place was heard coming from the other side. Rarreu turned around and grimaced. "Uh-oh."

A wicked laugh crackled through the place, like the calls of a crow. "You pathetic humans! Do you really think that you could defeat me! Even with that cursed blade, you shan't conquer me, inferior beings!" Sounds of bones grinding against each other attacked Syaoran's eardrums. Rarreu surveyed the dark depths of the room, and was horrified by what he saw.

Skeletons were advancing towards them from all directions, each with a sword/scimitar in hand. There were a throng of them, and a humongous skeletal dragon, bigger than the living armour, to complete the lot. The dragon was so bare that the two teenagers saw the ball of fire churning in the place previously known as its stomach. It has two horns on its head, just like the ones Encyllis had when he was under Aeder's control.

Syaoran's family sword transformed automatically, as if sensing the danger its master was forced into. The prince, enforced with the 'twin blades' in his possession, grabbed Rarreu by the boy's shoulder and sliced his way through the mass of bleached skulls and bones. Groans and strangled cries surrendered to his brute strength, but still, a slash of the skeleton's sharp scimitar to the shoulder sent his spiralling to the ground, bringing Rarreu down with him.

"Arrghhh…" The prince whimpered, but he willed himself to stand up again. He lurched forwards, throwing himself into the gaping entrance to the basement of which he saw earlier. Luckily (or maybe not), only the skeleton dragon followed in pursuit. How it flew with its bony wings was an unfortunate mystery to for the two escaping teenagers.

Syaoran, amidst taking two steps at a time in his stride, became conscious of the deep stab wound on his thigh. Upon realizing this, his speed slowed down greatly, until he finally collapsed, exhausted.

"Oh shit!" Rarreu, being a little bit older than his wounded partner, nestled him into his arms and continued to run down the winding stairs. The small area of the stairway grew hotter and hotter by the second, and the pyrotechnician had a distinct feeling that the dragon's fire breath was working its way to them, _quite rapidly_.

After a few more minutes of miraculous survival, Rarreu stopped at a dead end.

"Oh, crappy mother of-" His following words were so vile they would have even made the skeletons blush.

He swivelled in every direction available, panicking. The smell of wood splinters being devoured by fire enraged his senses even more. "Not good, not good…" In all his panic, he tripped over a small torch and fell backwards into the wall.

Literally.

The pyrotechnician found himself tumbling into a cave, Syaoran still in his arms. Dazed, he gaped at himself.

"Rarreu-kun…?" A weak voice called out wearily, and Rarreu twirled around. His spirits soared at the sight of Sakura, who was chained to the rough walls. Her right hand was bound to the Chains of Blood.

Like the name, the silver danglies were immersed with thick red blood. Rarreu felt sick just looking at it.

"S… Sakura-chan! There you are!" He dragged his eyes away from the chains and smiled shakily at Sakura, who smiled back, although the smile was as shaky as his.

"I'm so glad you're safe… I heard all the commotion upstairs and got worried… I tried to scream so that you could hear me, but I was too weak… I think these shackles are absorbing my energy… hey…! Isn't that…!"

Sakura gasped at the sight of Syaoran reaching out to her. "Sakura… I found you…"

Tears gathered in her emerald eyes. "Syaoran-kun! You're hurt…!" She croaked hoarsely, trying to grab Syaoran's stuck-out hand with her left arm. Unfortunately, he was just beyond her reach. Rarreu wanted to move closer to the princess, but Aeder got in the way.

"How did you get past my army!" He shouted furiously, his maroon eyes on fire. He raised a ball of darkness to strike Syaoran and Rarreu, but again, the blue arrow came to their rescue. This was followed by a blast of white from the Crystalline Light, which had been stuck in Syaoran's grip all along.

Enriya emerged from a wisp of white smoke and protected Syaoran and Rarreu from Aeder's onslaught. "COWARD! You're attacking a fallen warrior!" She screamed. Aeder gritted his teeth and turned to Sakura.

"Fine then, she will die first!" He pointed a pale finger to the maiden and chanted words that reverberated in Syaoran's skull. He vaguely remembered this evil spell: it was so powerful only high-demons could perform it. He had read about it in his father's ancient library. It was called the Banishment Order. The target is catapulted against their will to The Realm, never to return; trapped in eternal impurity while darkened shadows haunt their barely existent lives.

Syaoran couldn't let that happen to Sakura, the one girl he had grown to appreciate and love. His body arched as a surge of power was channelled through his veins to his hands, and finally into his swords. His wounds healed, and strangely, he glowed. Wings started to grow from his back, coloured with the pale shades of grey and light green.

His swords combined to form one, single blade, shining with a holy light. Syaoran jumped into the air and interrupted Aeder's spell, thrusting his newly-attained sword through the demon's 'borrowed' chest.

Aeder screeched in pain, and his immaterial body oozed out of Rikei. It fizzed in the air, as if one fire, and dissipated into black smoke.

Enriya breathed in sharply. "…Amazing…! That was the first time a high-demon was defeated without being separated from its chains!" Rarreu feel onto his back, breathing out in relief.

Syaoran stored his sword, still feeling awkward with a pair of wings on his back. He rushed to check on Sakura. The princess was released from her imprisonment and laughed merrily as Syaoran crushed her into his chest.

"Sakura…" A familiar voice called out, and Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran loosened his grip on her and stared, surprised, at the body on the floor.

It was Rikei.

The _real_ Rikei from two years ago.

The boy was lying on the floor, dying. He gave Sakura a faint smile. "I'm… so glad… you're safe…" He coughed blood. Sakura dashed to his side and held his hand.

"Rikei…!"

Rikei laughed shortly. "Who… else?"

Sakura held his hand close to her cheek and sobbed. Syaoran watched her quietly. Enriya looked on with melancholy eyes, while Rarreu propped himself up and was unsure whether to smile, or frown.

"I… missed you…" Rikei said silently, crying himself. "All… that time… Aeder made you suffer…" A bloody cough, "I was so… sad… and angry… at myself…"

"I wanted to… beg for your… forgiveness… I wanted… to talk to you… about a lot of… things… but…" Another cough, "Aeder… held me back…"

Sakura felt a tear slipping down her face. "You'll be fine… We'll get you out of this place, and I'll try and fix up a treatment for you!"

Rikei shook his head slightly. "No, Sakura… I'm going…" He grip on Sakura's hand weakened. "I only… wanted your… happiness… so please… be happy, my love… and forgive me… for hurting you… all this time…" His breaths came in shallow gasps.

His head turned to Enriya. "Enriya-san… please… bring me there…" The angel's eyes softened. "As you wish, Rikei. We'll go together." Enriya gathered Rikei's body into her arms.

Sakura tried to keep Rikei back. "No…! No! Let him go! He'll be fine! He'll be fine here with me!" She cried and cried, but Syaoran grabbed her by the shoulders and held her there. She struggled to break free, but it only made Syaoran's grip tighter.

Rikei smiled again from Enriya's arms, almost apologetically. "I'm sorry… Sakura… forgive me…"

His voice started to fade as his silhouette flickered with Enriya's.

"I want you to be happy… this… is my last wish… please… find your happiness…"

Sakura wailed. "Rikei, I love you!"

But Rikei didn't reply.

"Your happiness… is not with me… you cannot love me… I can't… give you happiness… goodbye, Sakura…" His voice died away, and Sakura's hand fisted.

"No!" She buried her face in her hands and cried louder.

Syaoran twisted her around to face him. "You idiot! Rikei wanted you to be _happy_, dammit! Stop crying!" He shook the girl in his arms. Sakura gritted her teeth and halted her tears. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran and snuggled closer to him.

"…I want you, Syaoran-kun… I really do…" She whispered softly. Syaoran stiffened.

Rarreu cleared his throat. "Umm… hate to burst the delicate bubble here, but we better get out 'cause this whole structure's GOING TO COLLAPSE ANYTIME SOON!" As if proving his point, an earthquake erupted.

Rarreu stood up and took out a white feather from his pocket.

"Enough of this dilly-dallying, Yue-san! Help us out!" Yukito/Yue zipped out of a portal and grabbed Rarreu by his shirt. Syaoran gawked for a bit, before following the guardian with Sakura in his arms, using his newly-acquired wings to help him catch up with the speedy silver-haired man.

They squeezed through a medium-sized hole at the back of the cave and glided through a long, twisting tunnel.

Within ten minutes, they were all safely outside on the platform. Rarreu joined Vyclae on Dracul, and they took off again, to the meadows outside Foliaric Forest.

Behind them, the black castle crumbled into a pile of rubble and powdery dust.

**xxxx**

Syaoran landed on the ground on his knees gracefully, taking care not to wake the sleeping girl nestled in his arms. His wings folded themselves at his side, a pleasant mass of midnight blue and rose red, showing his relief of his love's safety. _They must be some kind emotion meter_, Syaoran thought amusedly.

Yue, Dracul, Blanche and Rarreu settled beside him. Rarreu slipped to the ground from Dracul's ridges, ridding his blond manes of tiny particles of dust. "Haha! That was soooo easy!" He did a little jig around Syaoran. "We did it, we did it, we did it!" His ranting continued to a higher level as he started to run around and annoy the seven hells out of everyone, excluding Sakura who was snoring peacefully in Syaoran's arms.

"Will you _quit it_!" Yue shouted harshly after Rarreu started playing with his large wings, dancing with them as if they were some kind of voodoo doll. Rarreu shrunk. "I apologize, Yue-san."

Yue growled and crossed his arms, turning his back to everyone like a sulking child. But he wasn't sulking, and he certainly wasn't a child. Vyclae knelt beside Sakura and Syaoran, shaking Rarreu off when the teenager toyed with his long, greyish-silver hair. The teenagers moved on to bug Cera and Kero.

Vyclae placed his palm on Sakura's forehead, and inspected her hands. "She's having a high fever, and the skin around her wrists has all shrivelled from lack of air. I believe the shackles of which you told me is the cause of this. She needs some rest if you want to continue on your journey." Syaoran nodded worriedly. "We'll set up camp." He said aloud.

Rarreu whooped. "I'll go find a flat space to put up the tents!" Turning to Vyclae, he sneered competitively. "Whoever finds the first space big enough for all of us gets to choose dinner! And the loser has to _cook it_!" The older man smirked back. "You're on, kid." Rarreu chuckled and jumped onto Blanche as Vyclae climbed onto Dracul. Cera and Kero looked at each other helplessly, certain that this is going to be the end of their little lives.

They took off with Rarreu performing a loop-de-loop in the air before shooting high into the sky, Dracul hot on his tail, trying to sear Blanche's wings with his black fire… _again_.

Yue stopped over Sakura, shielding her from the dimming rays of orange from the setting sun. The sky had cleared when the Castle of Quante was destroyed, and the ground flourished with greens, its mana supply replenished. With the soft breeze whipping the blades of grass in all directions - as if swaying dancers on a stage – and the distant chirps of birds settling into their nests, the place couldn't have felt more heavenly.

"I'll go get the ingredients for her medicine." Yue said finally, after a while of observing Sakura's sleeping face. Syaoran blinked thrice. "Medicine…?"

"I know a little bit of healing arts. Clow Reed-san once taught me." His eyes softened. Syaoran smiled. "Thanks. You must be very close to Clow-san… he was my tutor too." Yue's eyes snapped upwards, and he coughed. "Ummm… Yukito wants you to stay here with Sakura-hime while we look for stuff." He hid his face, flexed his wings and took off. Syaoran was perplexed, but a slight movement in his arms grabbed his full attention.

Sakura yawned tiredly, opening her eyes to smile at Syaoran. "You're warm…" She laughed as Syaoran coloured cutely. She stared at the magenta-ish sun, disappearing over the horizon. "I never though we'd ever watch a sunset together, you being so negative an' all." She rolled her eyes playfully at Syaoran.

The prince listened as she sang a song he always heard whenever she observed the sunset alone in the past.

_And there goes the sun…_

_Hiding from you and me_

_Stars hovered in its place_

_As the moon shone brilliantly_

It was a slow song she created herself during one of her so-called 'inspired' times. It had a soft, hollow rhythm to it. It was couple with her voice, which flowed like a mermaid's.

She fell into a lapse of silence after that, embracing the possessor of the arms holding her. "Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun." She whispered gently. Syaoran wasn't surprised. He whispered the same back to her delicate ears. "Aishiteru, koishii."

Sakura grinned.

Syaoran lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He didn't want to force her like he did last time. Sakura pulled away and sighed, leaning against her prince. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up…"

Syaoran chuckled. "That line is seriously clichéd, my dear." He murmured, his breath tickling her ears. Sakura smiled warmly. "I know." She kissed him again, lightly. When they parted, Sakura finally noticed the wings on Syaoran's back. They're dyed in an amorous red now.

"When did you get that…?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She peeked over Syaoran's shoulder, her body still in his protective hold. The Li prince shrugged. "I dunno. They just… came to me. Maybe it's because I realized that I never want to lose you, if not again." He tightened his grip on her small body and rested his head in the crook of her neck. Sakura giggled. "I'll be a good girl and not wander around next time." She pushed him away and held out her pinkie in front of her. "…But you have to promise to be kinder to everyone for me!" Syaoran laughed.

"Deal." He hooked his pinkie with hers, smiling.

The sound of hooves grinding on wet grass was heard, and the two royalty lifted their heads. Rarreu was throwing a tantrum on Blanche, a plaster on his nose. "It's all your fault, Blanche!" Syaoran raised his eyebrows. The boy must've realized that the unicorn was his own steed, but what's with the plaster…?

Dracul swooped down beside him with a smug look on his sneering face. Vyclae was sniggering. "Serves you right for showing off. Go and prepare our Meat Stew now." The man waved Rarreu off his a flick of his hand. The boy whined all the way into the depths of the forest, grumbling about not being good in hunting. Blanche and Cera were with him all the way, sometimes kicking his behind to shut him up. But he would continue his range of complaints a few minutes after.

Vyclae laughed good-heartedly. "That was a riot!"

"What happened?" Sakura and Syaoran chorused.

Vyclae shook his head, stifling another round of laughter. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to know."

"No, trust us, we do."

The ex-Dragonyte general burst into fits of laughter. "Well, it went like this: we were flying about in the air when that stupid kid thought that we were advancing too slow, he sped up, only to crash into a tall tree and have his head stuck in a hole." He rolled about in the dirt as he laughed again.

"(Un)Fortunately, the woodpecker living inside the hole went _berserk_ and pecked at his nose until it bled!" Vyclae guffawed until his stomach muscles hurt. "It was unbelievably hilarious! And while all this was going on, I had found a suitable place for us to crash near a lake! That's why I won, and the kid lost!"

Syaoran hid a smirk. "If I hadn't known better, I would've deemed the whole thing unfair." Sakura nudged him in the ribs, shaking her head.

After a while, Vyclae calmed down and took several deep breaths to stabilize himself. "Well, we better start moving to the lake. It won't do us any good if we stay here in the dark. I want to get a fire going as soon as possible."

Syaoran inclined his head at his idea, and again carried Sakura in his arms. Vyclae blinked. "Would you like Dracul to carry her?" He referred to the princess, who was again fast asleep in her koishii's arms.

Syaoran shook his head gently, smiling serenely at the figure in his embrace. "No, I think she'll be fine with me." He blew her bangs out of her closed eyes and pecked her on the forehead. "How about the others?"

Vyclae shrugged. "They'll find us somehow. Our priority now is the flower in your arms." He winked and once again rode on Dracul, who grunted. Hasn't he been on enough flying trips already!

The black dragon stretched his ridges and wings reluctantly before shooting into the sky, Syaoran at his side.

**xxxx**

Crackles of fire kept the small camp site warm and hindered the animals that tempted to close in on them. Syaoran was sitting on a log with Sakura wrapped up in a blanket beside him, leaning against his shoulder. The chains drained so much of her energy that she fought to remain conscious as Syaoran fed her a bowl of mushroom soup earlier. He said that it was healthier, and that she didn't have enough energy to digest the meat stew in her current state. Sakura had obliged willingly, being too tired to argue.

Rarreu was playing with the waters in the lake, splashing about like a kid. He had voiced his desire to stay with his wife and daughter during dinnertime, promising to keep his mouth shut about Sakura and Syaoran and their journey. Syaoran had agreed, having enough trust in 'the brat' to allow him free. Besides, he did promise Sakura that he would be kinder to everyone in exchange for her obedience. He meant what he said. He never wanted to lose her again.

Anyway, now with Vyclae watching over them like a mother hawk, he doubted that they will get into as much danger as before. Still, he preferred to be cautious.

Yue washed his bowl and wooden spoon in a small stream that ran into the lake. His eyes glazed over at the sight of Sakura and Syaoran, as Yukito took control of him for a split second.

'I wish to speak to them, Yue-san.' Yukito's voice rumbled from deep inside his consciousness. Yue sighed. "It's about time you do. I'm starting to feel awkward around them with nothing to say." Yukito laughed as he transformed. He tapped Syaoran's shoulder and smiled at the shocked expression on the prince's face.

"We meet again, Li-sama, Uiji-san." Vyclae/Uiji Hakura gave a faint smile. "How do you do, Tsukishiro-san?"

"I am well. How about you?"

"Fine, thank you for your consideration."

It was strange: two members from two opposing clans sharing a civil conversation with one another.

"And how do you fare, my good man?" Yukito asked Syaoran as he shifted his attention back to the prince. Syaoran laughed. "I bid myself as healthy as a popping weasel, Yukito-san."

"Hard time?"

"Yeah." The Li prince sighed.

The three men erupted in laughter. Syaoran excused himself to tuck Sakura into sleep, after the princess had protested the noise the men made.

Yukito faced Vyclae, who raised an eyebrow in question. "What happened to the Black Zen Clan, Vyclae? The readers want to- I mean, we of the Whites, need to know our opponents."

Vyclae waved his hands dismissively. "You can rule however you want. The Blackies are no more."

Yukito blinked disbelievingly. "No… more…?" His face drew a blank.

Vyclae chortled. "I killed them all. The whole lot. Boom." He threw his arms apart and cackled maniacally. Yukito sweatdropped. "What?" Vyclae calmed himself down and smiled sadly.

"I dispersed the Black Zen Clan. I eliminated every single one of my Shadow Ninjas with a Holy Spiral Bomb. They're unholy, immaterial beings after all, pulled out of the Necromancer Scrolls my necromancer father gave me. Of course, I burned the book too, with Soulfire to prevent it from reviving in the ashes."

Yukito looked at him closely, then gazed up to the stars, not believing his ears. The enemy that the White Zen Clan a.k.a the Dragonyte Kingdom has been trying to defeat is now no more. It took more than words to convince him.

"Your father was a necromancer?" He questioned Vyclae, who nodded solemnly. "I spent my childhood in the shadows, because I inherited my mother's whitish silver hair. My dad hated any colour other than black, because his family were a hoard of black necromancers."

"The most horrible of the type."

"Exactly."

Angered, Yukito snorted. "You're his still son, even if you had green hair!" Vyclae laughed.

"Oh well. His era passed. A priest forced a few holy words down his throat, and he dropped dead. Now, I've inherited the throne as heir, and I'm killing the clan."

"I'm not sure whether I could… _believe_ you, Uiji-san." Yukito said uncertainly.

Vyclae took out a pocket knife from his back pocket and sliced his palm. Black blood came pouring out. Yukito gasped.

"That's my proof. When I was small, my father cursed me with his darkened blood. Fortunately, my mother's own pure, holy bloodline of healers prevented me from transforming into a necromancer myself, but when she was killed – no doubt by father's 'allies' – my father brought me up in the necromancer's way of living. That's why I was so… barbaric. Instead of a ball, my plaything was a human skull. Instead of regular stones, I toyed with human hip bones. All these fascinate me, because they react to my blood and can suddenly act on their own will after they are brought back from the dead by my aura."

"That is sad… I'm sorry for being so rude earlier." Yukito ducked his head. Vyclae watched him with a soft gaze.

"I'm okay now, though. I went to see my aunt, and she helped me to get rid of the evil spirits locked inside my soul. I feel lighter now, hence the… uh… happier personality." He chuckled. "But I still have the black blood. But they hold nothing special anymore. They're just normal blood, only black." Vyclae winced as he wrapped his hand in bandages, after washing the blood away with a pot of water from the stream nearby.

Yukito smiled. "That's good, Uiji-san. Eh… you can join us Whities if you want." Vyclae shrugged.

"I'll consider it. Now, I'm keepin' tabs on the two lovebirds." He nodded to Syaoran, who was trekking back to them, his face red and his lips swollen.

Yukito and Vyclae could even _guess_ what held him back. Syaoran caught their looks and flushed even more. "Umm… uh… she…"

"Gave you the old snog, eh?" Vyclae winked knowingly. Syaoran shrunk. "Anoo… I think it went a bit beyond that… okay, it went _far_ beyond kissing…" He admitted, blushing so hard that his face was nearly coloured a deep maroon.

Yukito and Vyclae laughed, whistling and patting Syaoran on the back. The prince curled into a ball. "It didn't go to _there_, though! Just… before it… and nearly…" His glowing red face gave way for more laughter from his two silver-haired companions.

Rarreu ran from the shores of the lake and waved at Yukito. "Yo! Snowman!"

Yukito smiled and shook his hands. "Mission accomplished, ne, Rarreu-kun?"

Rarreu flushed as Syaoran and Vyclae looked on, blinking in their confusion. "Actually, it was all thanks to Aeder, the high demon." Yukito nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Yue told me all about it before. Thank you, all of you. I don't know what will be the reactions of Touya, Akira and the others if I tell them Sakura's been kidnapped and held hostage in the Black Castle."

"You knew about the castle?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

"Yes, the Black Castle is quite popular in the White Zen Clan. A lot of our knights tried to infiltrate it and defeat the high demon, but they never reach the 'peak' of their emotions when they faced him, so none of them returned alive. That, and well…" Yukito adjusted his glasses and stared at Rarreu.

"I was sent by King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko to ensure that the two of you – Sakura and Syaoran – end up… uh… '_closely acquainted_' with each other. And I seemed to have succeeded." Rarreu sniggered, triggering another blush from Syaoran.

"And Mr. Snowman here (that's Yukito to you) and his guardian side were supposed to supervise me." Rarreu pointed to Yukito, who puffed his chest out proudly, before tilting his head to sniff the meat stew brewing in the pot. "Err… may I?" He asked, blushing. Vyclae shooed him off and he lunged at the bowl to scoop some stew. Typical Yukito.

"Anyway, we better get some rest. Tomorrow, we shall drop Satoshi-san off at Miss Emillion's and be on our way to the Cherry Fields." Vyclae planned, tapping his chin.

"And I'll go back to the castle and report to the King and Queen. Then I shall move Rarreu-kun's whole family, as promised, to Miss Emillion's house. I will be staying there to teach Cleric a few lessons about manners with Denaii, so whenever you're weary, drop by anytime. I'm sure Rarreu-kun wouldn't mind, would you, Rarreu?" Yukito quirked an eyebrow at Rarreu, who shrugged. "No problem."

Syaoran turned to talk to Vyclae, a question clearly shown in his eyes. "Cherry Fields?"

Vyclae looked at him as if he was stupid. "Of course! Haven't you forgotten that you are supposed to release your soul dragons? Even an outsider like me knew of that!"

Syaoran looked embarrassed for a second. "Eh… gomen nasai."

Vyclae rolled his eyes skywards. "We need to find the Cherry Dragon Tree. There, you will face your final test."

Syaoran gulped.

**xxxx**

Ad: Man, this chapter was long. I am very sorry for updating so s-l-o-w-l-y. I feel so guilty for making you all wait. And I just wanna tell you that this story might be put **on hiatus** for some time! I'll try to update sometimes, but I can't guarantee it.

I'm sorry again!


	14. Gywaine Pearl

Ad: I am overwhelmed by the feedback I got from last chapter's A/N. I didn't know that some people liked this story. I kinda expected no-one would actually love this story the littlest bit; I myself have a sort of neutral love towards it… because you know, the first few chapters are from my earlier days, so they were so crappy, that sometimes when I read them again, I get a huge writer's block…

I have to let everyone know that I myself would not favour a long hiatus period for this fic. I want to get it finished and out of the way as soon as possible, but I can't ignore details and depth. But this story lacked both so far, so I'm pretty disappointed with myself.

But enjoy Chapter 14 all the same!

_Disclaimer_: It ain't mine, these. They're just there as a base for me to create this fanfiction. Unfortunately.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**: LeGaCy DrAgOnS :**

Chapter 14: Gywaine Pearl

**By Adriatic (Atruyai)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

His nippy feet trekked on a muddy carpet of pebbles, brown leaves and tiny twigs.

Clouds of hot air formed in front of his face as he strived, desperately, to accelerate his speed.

A cape of snow leopard skin flared in the air as the wearer jumped from a log into the chasm below.

_Finally_! _I'm here_! His thoughts evaporated at the sight of the tall, pink-topped tree.

Aoi Yuki landed sure-footedly on his leather boots, crouching on the ground and holding himself up with a hand to stabilize his panting body. His fur scarf covered his mouth and nose from the dust as he rose slowly.

He has quite an average height for a twenty-year-old, measuring 5 foot and a half in his tall brown leather boots. His unique light blue hair - falling straight over his dark blue eyes, covering them in places - shone in the brief spots where the sun's rays seeped through the thick, leafy branches of the tree in the forests of the Sanctuary.

The Sanctuary is a safe, holy place where wildlife seek shelter to escape the perilous dangers of Wedromone. It is powered by the mana flowing from the Cherry Dragon Tree, housing all the different kinds of animals who otherwise would be killed in the wilds. The Sanctuary is an immeasurable space on the west of the continent of Wedromone, and consists of the Cherry Fields, the Draganoic Lake, the historical Temple of Elements, a magical cluster of caves once occupied by dragons and the beautiful ranges of the Hidyleann (Hai-di-leyan) Mountains.

Aoi touched the deep wound on the right side of his stomach, trickling with blood. "Sono chi wa akai desu…" (Meaning, "This blood is red…") He murmured as he winced and glared at the injury for rendering him so powerless. He had never felt so weak in his entire life. _It's pathetic_, he seethed in his thoughts, making his way slowly to the Cherry Dragon Tree.

His newborn clan - the Snow Trekkers - were one of the five hidden clans spread out within the borders of the Sanctuary. His particular tribe was the newest, having been found just 70 years ago in the freezing peak of the highest mountain in the Hidyleann range. Aoi was a direct descendant of the founder of his kinfolk, a snow elemental (an experimental element created by the gods by accident) strangely named Rin Yuki. (Rin is a kind of sound you make when you hold something that is cold to the touch. Usually used in mangas)

The elemental wed a mortal, and a renegade youth was spurned in their marriage bed. Half-elemental and half-human, Aoi was cast aside from his other human or elemental companions, just so that his mind wouldn't be polluted with the nonsense of human intelligence or elemental stupidity.

But he knew better. They wanted him to be raised in the way heirs do. Everyday he was taught different kinds of things; democracy and tolerance, archery and swordsmanship, betrayal and truce, war and peace… but never love. His heart grew cold, and when he reached puberty, his blood turned blue. He stopped breathing, but he still lived normally. Well, as normally as you would live without a friend to hold onto.

People say that it was his elemental blood flowing into his body from his surroundings. After all, his name literally translates to 'Blue Snow'. Like snow, he never took another breath. His auburn hair, inherited from his mortal mother, turned into a light shade of blue. His turquoise eyes, a feature unique to him, turned cobalt. His attitude froze a whole lot more. He became so unruly even the clan's most fearsome warriors could not control him. His combat skills had been personally developed, and enhanced. He was unstoppable.

Until a certain date changed his life.

It was a brief winter's break from studies. He was walking through the barren woods as usual when a sight held his feet in place. A trembling woman cried over a withering rose in her hand. Below her, a small mound was visible.

A hollow grave.

A dead child…?

The woman, with her silvery-white tresses and ebony dark eyes noticed Aoi presence, and wiped her tears away with her soiled sleeve. She couldn't have been more than eighteen years old. She bowed courteously, suppressing her sobs. "Milord." She said timidly, keeping her head down. For everyone knew of Aoi's short temper, especially ignited at any disrespect paid to him and/or his 'royal' family.

Aoi took a step back in mild surprise. He had never seen such a fragile beauty around the village before. Why is she out here in the woods?

"Apologies, sire, I am preparing a grave for my dearest son." She exclaimed simply, dropping the rose in her grasp into the small chasm below her. Aoi's eyebrows knit in confusion. "Son?" His deep voice echoed in the tight enclosure of trees around them.

"Y-Yes, Yuki-tono. He has been lying in his deathbed for the whole three years of his life."

(Yuki-tono is an old way of saying 'Lord Yuki'. I think)

Aoi's mind clicked. This must be Maki Reikawa, the witch who had been the wife of a mage at fifteen. Also a half-breed, she was banished from the village when she bore the child of the mage, who died soon after. That was three years ago. Aoi never thought much about it, since he was busy with his practices. The rumour that went around the village of the ice-angel with an ethereal beauty was true. And he was facing her.

When asked, Maki talked about the magical disease of which was handed down through the mage's genes to her offspring. An evil spark feasted at the body with such gore that the victim was a sore sight to the eyes of an onlooker after a long exposure to the disease.

And the only way to cure it was to bathe in the water washed from the Gywaine Pearl.

This brings Aoi here today. He never knew _why_ he embarked on this quest in the first place, but the best logical reason would've possibly been his pity towards the younger girl. Also, he wanted to let the boy feel the strong love of his mother, unlike him who never had a chance to grasp the concept of affection and adoration in his youth.

It had taken him three days to find this tree with his awesome magic. He needed the tree's healing magic, if he valued his life. The cherry blossom tree was protected by a labyrinth forest that surrounds it, a confusing maze of hedges and poison ivies. Aoi suspected that only magic users could find the Dragon Tree, since the exit of the maze was disguised, an invisible portal that appeared as a dead end.

The wound inflicted on him by that drunken ninja had drained most of his energy, diverting the course of his intended pilgrimage to the Gywaine Falls to the Sanctuary. Red blood looked strange to him now. He was so used to seeing blue, that his eyes were vastly 'blind' to other colours. Red struck him as a powerful colour now.

Now, he thanked the Angels for blessing him with magic, as that alone has extended his stamina so that he could go on for nearly a month without dying, despite the heavy blow he endured.

Logic never existed in Wedromone, by the way.

The half-bred swiftly hugged the tree's glowing trunk with an arm, while the other kept a firm hold on his gash. He placed his forehead on the rough bark of the tree, muttering incantations under his breath. His body weighed him down to his knees, and breathing came as a chore.

He had to keep living. He had to keep living.

He just _had_ to.

For Maki.

**xxxx**

"It appears that this is a labyrinth." Vyclae muttered uneasily as Sakura and Syaoran stood hand-in-hand beside him. Dracul towered behind them, Kero and Cera perched along the length of his neck.

Syaoran sighed. "I can see that." A slight glare, "Do we have to go through it?" He asked, starting to sweat. He felt a dangerous aura in the areas ahead, and he didn't like it. Kero sat on his shoulder and crossed his legs.

"Lemme see… this is the Sanctuary, right?" He rubbed his round chin, "It's a place created for dragons, and I remember it. If we could persuade Dracul to just fly us to the other side…" His voice trailed off as Dracul roared.

"No!" A scratchy voice growled. It was Dracul.

It was the first time Dracul was heard to speak, even in the ears of Vyclae. The whole party was in shock.

"You can _talk_!" Vyclae sputtered, his pointing finger shaking. Dracul shifted from one foot to another.

"Talk? Who's talking? I don't hear anyone talking!" He mused, but realized that he had just spoken himself.

"You do know that you're in deep shit, right?" Vyclae said calmly, narrowing his eyes at his dragon. Dracul sighed – a low wheeze that contained half a roar. "Yes." He replied timidly, covering his eyes with his paws.

"Just checking." Vyclae turned back to the entrance of the labyrinth. "Well, since Dracul is unwilling… I guess we'll have to go through the hard way." He snapped his fingers and Dracul's wings drooped heavily. He followed obediently as Sakura and Syaoran tailed after Vyclae. Kero and Cera both flashed their canines at the dragon, who whimpered.

For a Shadow Dragon, he sure is a little bit on the wimpy side when accused on the spot...

"Uiji-san, where are we supposed to go? Left, straight up, or right?" Syaoran asked as the came to an intersection. Vyclae stared at them carefully. "You meant to tell me that you _don't_ know?"

Syaoran stared back equally. "Of _course_ I don't! I've never even been here before!" Sakura patted his hand and he calmed down a bit. He was still throwing dagger-sharp looks at Vyclae, though. The man raised a lazy eyebrow. "Can't you sense the exit? The Sanctuary's labyrinth is built to fend away weak-willed commoners. The way out of this maze is to find the exit with your magical mana."

Sakura concentrated hard. She started to glow a soft pink and her aura explored the area curiously. Clumps of her body mana were stretched eastwards, and she nodded in that direction. "There. I can sense a structural body of magical force." Dracul sniffed the air.

"I smell it too." He said in his growling voice, scratching his nose when a bug landed at the tip. Vyclae shrugged. "To the right then." Syaoran kissed Sakura briefly on the lips and congratulated her charmingly. The seventeen-year-old princess blushed.

**xxxx**

The portal wasn't as grand as they thought it would be.

Well, first of all, it was just a wooden door. I mean, what's so great about a wooden door!

Secondly, it was cobwebby and rusty. Syaoran could even see a bird nesting at the top of the door, which quite resembled a huge wooden boulder.

"Are you sure this is the place, Sakura-koi?" He inquired his betrothed gently, holding her shoulders. Even the princess looked quite hazy. "Ano… I don't know… but it does hold a large ball of mana…"

Syaoran groaned silently, and patted his future wife on her head. "It's alright, beloved. Maybe this is the portal, after all." Sakura smiled up at him.

Vyclae cleared his throat. "All the _loving_ aside," He sent a look towards Sakura and Syaoran, who flushed, "…How do we open the portal?" Syaoran looked at him with a judicious eye. He reached out and twisted the… _door handle_?

"Normality is absurd, I always say! Nothing's normal in this world, you know…?" He winked at Sakura and pushed the wooden door open. Vyclae's eyes narrowed to slits. "Why have I got the feeling that you're making fun of my IQ?" He growled before sauntering out of the labyrinth, Syaoran shrugging behind him. "Maybe it's because you _do_ behavea bit like a moron to me." The hilt of Vyclae's sword met with his head. "Shut up!"

Sakura, Kero, Cera and Dracul sweatdropped.

**xxxx**

The group walked into a large clearing with a strange sakura tree in the middle. Its trunk was shaped like a dragon, the branches reaching out for the blue sky above. Sakura flowers were blooming prettily on the thin hands of the huge tree, emphasizing its greatness.

Sakura sat back in awe as Vyclae took out a brush and cleaned Dracul's dirty scales. Syaoran approached the tree carefully.

"Let me guess: this is the Cherry Dragon Tree?" He exclaimed, stroking the surface of the Chinese dragon-shaped tree in front of him. Suddenly, his hands radiated an ominous emerald green light. It surged into his arms, up his elbows and into the regions of his heart.

Syaoran screamed in pain. Sakura ran up to him, trying to support his body, but she was knocked back by a green, translucent shield. If she was not mistaken, there was a pair of eyes watching her from the thin shield.

Vyclae pulled Sakura back and brought her to a safer place, a bit far off from where Syaoran was screeching. Sakura fought for control. "NO! SYAORAN-KUN!" She yelled, watching in despair as her love thrashed about violently, as if possessed.

"Calm down, princess! It's just the passing ritual! The dragon is trying to seal the bond by testing Li-kun's strength and endurance!" Vyclae hugged Sakura to his chest and shielded her from the frightening blasts of lights the shield was firing to its surroundings.

Syaoran threw his head back and desperately called Sakura's name. As soon as the word left his mouth, the shield crumbled into the ground, and accumulated to form a fearsome dragon, bigger than Dracul.

There were three horns on its long nose, each decreasing in size the further down it was. The neck was spotted with protruding scales, sharp enough to cut through rock. Its body shone a deep green in the sunlight, and its wings were at least 7 metres in length. The claws were elegantly curved, buried into the soil as the extensive tail swung its mace-like tip about.

"You, who summoned me." He dipped his head to regard Syaoran pointedly. "Are you Syaoran Li, prince of the Li empire?" Syaoran nodded, a bit stunned by the overpowering size of the creature.

"You are my soul bearer. This," The dragon pointed to a strange crest on his chest, "… Is the proof of our bond. I am Jadrillix, a Draganoic War Vessel. In the earlier eras, my job was to lead the lesser 'cavalry dragons' and 'foot dragons' to the frontlines, protecting them until I receive a command for their release. I have done my job well. I accepted this prophecy with an open mind. You should too." Jadrillix flattened a stray lock of hair on Syaoran's head.

"Y-You're my soul dragon?" Syaoran squeaked, marvelling at the light touch of the beast. Jadrillix growled an affirmation. "Yes. Now, where is that idiotic messenger dragon?" He swivelled his head around until his eyes rested on Dracul. His wings expanded threateningly.

"A Shadow Dragon! PROTECT THE BEARER!" He charged towards Dracul, who reared bravely despite of his small size.

There was a bright, red light, and suddenly an old scroll met with Jadrillix's huge head.

"You block-headed war dragon!" A voice, quite similar to Sakura's, came from the Tree.

Jadrillix grunted. "Chrimzon! There you are. I thought that you were devoured by that Shadow Dragon!" He halted in his charge and turned ninety degrees to the left. Dracul, now feeling more cowardly than he actually showed, cowered behind Vyclae.

A red dragon, standing by a tired-looking Sakura, blinked. "You were waiting for me? That's very nice of you, Jadix! But really, though, _me_ getting devoured by that… that… _cub_? No way. I've met bigger, more gruesome Shadow Dragons during my deliveries." She giggled, her tail wagging in the air.

"It's a cub?" Jadrillix mumbled something and apologized to Dracul, who 'eep'ed. "I want my father…!" He whined, his triangular ears drooping over his eyes. Vyclae patted his scales and whispered comforting words. "There, there, Uiji-chan's here…" He stopped as he saw something behind the bushes… blue hair?

Meanwhile, Syaoran was checking up on Sakura. He gave her some of his life energy so that her own mana is replenished. Leaf-green eyes unveiled and flashed. "S-Syaoran-kun…?"

The Li prince hugged her and kissed her pale lips for a split-second. "You big idiot! Why did you risk your life for me! You could have been killed! I told you that you need to rest after using a lot of magic finding the portal!" She scolded her tenderly, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand and supporting her body on his lap.

"Gomen nasai… ano… you were in danger… so I thought I could… I could…" She coughed and fell unconscious, her arms that were reaching up to hold Syaoran limp on her sides. "Shit! …Was my mana not enough! _Sakura_!" Syaoran yelled, trying to channel more mana into her body. His efforts were deflected. Kero landed on the ground beside Syaoran's feet. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

"Move." An icy voice struck the two like a sharpened spear. Syaoran glanced sideways and glared at a pale face masked with locks of blue hair. Kero's eyes narrowed into slits. "Who are _you_!"

Aoi snorted. "I repeat, _move_. Unless you want her to die." Syaoran remained reluctant. Jadrillix snarled and bit his tunic gently, and carried him away. The prince screamed obscenities, watching in terror as Aoi neared Sakura's dying body.

"Gemini's Cross!" The half-elemental suspended his hand above Sakura's face and his eyebrows furrowed. Twin rays of light entwined to form a cross and flowed into Sakura's body. The princess' weary eyelids lifted and she sat up groggily. Syaoran pulled himself out of Jadrillix's mouth and embraced her warmly. "Sakura! Sakura!" He gave her a passionate kiss, and squeezed her again.

"Don't scare me like that, love!" He whispered, running his hand through Sakura's hazelnut hair. "Stupid Sakura! Who's going to be the mistress of the Clow Cards after you?" Kero stomped his tiny feet on the ground huffily.

"Yes, Sakura-chan! If you die, I'll be bearer-less! …I think." Chrimzon earned a smack on the head from Jadrillix. "Hey! Whazzat for!"

"Your strange twist of self-acclaimed 'literature', messenger dragon."

"Don't call me 'messenger dragon', you big dolt! I have a _name_!"

"Like I care." The two dragons engaged in a fire-breathing duel with Dracul cheering them on. Kero and Cera sweatdropped. Syaoran was having a face-off with Aoi, who was checking his wound, now bandaged courtesy of Vyclae.

"Thank you, stranger. May I ask-" Aoi cut into Syaoran sentence as if he knew what the prince was about to ask. "I'm Aoi Yuki. Half snow elemental, half human." Syaoran considered this. "Blue Snow…? You are quite a famous bounty hunter."

"That is what I do during my leisure time. I suppose that you are a warrior, yes?"

The Li prince nodded. "What of it?"

"May you accompany me to the Gywaine Falls?" Aoi said suddenly, his head bowed low.

**xxxx**

Man, I'm so sorry that I took SO LONG to post this chapter up. You see, my third year exams are coming up pretty rapidly, so I had to study a lot. I took out a chuck of my study time to finish my chapters.

I also apologize for the rushed 'unlocking' event of Jadrillix and Chrimzon. I was really running out of brain power, so I did it without really thinking. I'm not really good with surprises x-x;

Kill me. I've just decided to put this story on hiatus for a month to make way for my exams :) **–gives sleeping pills to Cherrysinger-** Legacy Dragons will be back, don't worry.

I don't mind if no-one reviews for this chapter :D


	15. Destiny's Beginning

Ad: I hope no-one's dead by now O.o Oui, c'est moi. The authoress who had just evolved from being a turtle to a full-fledged manga maniac T-T

I confess! I've been reading too much manga lately. Demo, matte! Atashi wa baka ja nai yo! (But, wait! I'm not an idiot!) **–evades flying stones-** I'll proudly say that this might be the **SECOND LAST** chapter in the fic, save the epilogue (yes, I'm planning to have one). So chin up, puff out yer chests, and be happy! xD I may also consider re-making the earlier chapters, where my techniques are a bit crap :P

I tried to extend the scenes where the bad guys disappear and stuff, because I always make it the end of the fight so suddenly. So I hope the bit were the serpent disappears is better than other events of its kind.

**Reply to a Review**! …because you guys lub me :D

Kriztalstar91 - I'm so sorry! I confused everyone! Syaoran's wings were folded last chapter, and while he was rounded up by Jadrillix, Sakura had touched the Cherry Dragon Tree and released her dragon herself because she thought Syaoran was endangered, when he really wasn't O.o

And a big **_THANK JOOOOO_** to the reviewers of last chapter for sticking by me even when I updated so late! And to Illusion Dragon for giving me the lucky number:D 888 888 888 888 888 888……………… **–continues to spam the fic- **And to VampireJazzy who said that I should be a writer… stop it, you're making me blush. And it's not because of the radiator sitting at my feet -.-;

_Disclaimer_: I'm a manga-shop-stalker, but I ain't a millionaire T-T (Translation: I. Don't. Own. This. UtterlyScrumptiousAnime/Manga. Of. CLAMP's.)

And, uh… sorry about the long-long-long-long-long delay x( I had a hard time deciding the title of this chapter... it was supposed to be 'Drops in the Bucket' but that sounded wrong. So I changed it to 'Destiny's Beginning', which seemed a bit more suitable for the content of the chapter... to some extent xD

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**: LeGaCy DrAgOnS :**

Chapter 15: Destiny's Beginning

**By Adriatic**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

"No."

"…Yet?"

"No."

"…How about now?"

"No."

Silence. Chrimzon disappointedly hung back while Jadrillix prepared another 'NO' at the tip of his tongue.

"…Maybe in five minutes?" Sakura's red soul dragon whispered meekly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Syaoran swooped down from above with his wings and roared. Chrimzon signalled that she'd keep her mouth shut. "…Thank you." Syaoran sighed, glad that the annoying dispute between the two dragons is now over. He flew off to join Sakura at the front.

Jadrillix sniggered naughtily at Chrimzon's weak attempt at glaring. The messenger dragon's scales propped up in a gesture of threat. Jadrillix's laughter died down at he shuffled forward eagerly, trying to keep a distance between himself and the steaming Chrimzon, who was redder than any Red Rainbow Dragon.

Sakura kissed Syaoran on his cheek. "Calm down Syaoran, we'll get there soon." She smiled endearingly and smoothed the popping veins all over Syaoran's head. Aoi, who insisted on walking in front of Keroberos despite his injuries, kneeled and pinched a bit of soil.

He felt the dirt in his hands, thought, and dropped them away. Vyclae asked what's wrong from his position on Dracul. "The earth is damp. We must be near to a main water source. Since the only main water source I know is the Gywaine Falls…" Aoi's voice trailed off as he saw Cera in his real form, hovering over the group overhead. "Spinel Sun!" He gasped.

Everyone stared at him strangely. "What did he say?" Vyclae asked.

"Wasn't it 'spin the sun'?"

"…Or 'supper in a bun'?"

"No, he said 'super fun'."

"I was pretty sure that it was 'surrender and run'…"

"Maybe it was suppie-la-chan!" Chrimzon suggested cheerfully. Jadrillix sent her flying. Literally.

"That didn't make any sense, you bumbling moron." He mumbled. The rest of the party sweatdropped as a dot (a.k.a. Chrimzon) twinkled in the far horizon.

Cera ignored them all and blinked down at the half-elemental. "Oh, are you familiar with my liege, Spinel Sun-sama?" He asked, his wings flapping against the breeze. The whole gang stopped at this peculiar fact. "Spinel Sun, one of the guardians of Clow Reed, is your _liege_?" Vyclae asked, apparently bewildered.

"Master Clow's guardian? Foxip's leader? Wha-?" Sakura/Syaoran asked simultaneously.

Aoi explained to them monotonously. "Spinel Sun-sama is one of the three guardians of the great sorcerer Clow Reed, and is also a snow deity, a bit lower in rank against Yue-sama. We, the Snow Trekkers, mainly worship both of them in our ice temples."

"And my name's not really Foxip. It's Cera Xavier Ovarian. My chief commander, Spinel Sun-sama, died protecting Clow Reed-dono, so now I'm Yue-san's partner. He appointed me to watch over all of you, so that you won't steer off your main goal."

(Spinel Sun-dono: Lord Spinel Sun. This is another version of the '-tono' honorific.)

Syaoran nodded thoughtfully. "So that's why you stayed with us even after Rarreu left."

"Correct."

Sakura clapped her hands delightedly. "Does that mean that Yue-san is nearby?" She asked childishly, exalted at the fact that she'd be seeing someone from the castle again.

Cera shook his head. "I am truly sorry, princess, but Yue-sama is busy with the preparations of the royal wedding."

Syaoran set back a bit, confused. "Who's getting married?"

"Why, both of you, of course!" Cera replied, unaware of the fact that he's leaking some valuable, top secret information.

Sakura choked on nothing as a flustered Syaoran patted her back gently. "But we just unlocked our dragons three hours ago! The news couldn't have travelled that fast; it's impossible!"

Chrimzon, who has returned from playing in the distant horizon, chipped in. "Well, have you ever heard of the saying, 'impossibly possible'? Don't mistake it with 'possibly impossible', because that has a totally different meaning. Anyway, anything impossible could be made possible from the able works of magic. Isn't that right, Dracul?" (Confused? Ditto)

The Shadow Dragon did something akin to a 'dragonish' shrug. "I'm a dragon of the ancients. Although I'm from a young generation, I can see the delicate threads of magic drifting in the air."

"It is upon there threads that events occur. Sometimes, scrolls and messages exchanged between kingdoms are lost because their magic threads have been disrupted by a work of pure magic, like the unlocking of soul dragons. That's why Chrimzon wasn't in her full power at the Cherry Dragon Tree – Red Rainbow Dragons, or messenger dragons; rely heavily on the threads to fuel their much-needed navigational abilities in deliveries. Other Rainbow Dragons need them too. My hereditary line, the Jade Green Rainbow Dragons, are war dragons, and we depend on the threads to bring us to the threatened regions in our territory. The Yellow Rainbow Dragons, the nursery caretakers, locates their nests by also using the invisible magical grids." Jadrillix clarified intelligently, as Chrimzon nodded beside him.

"Yes, the mailing system of the Dragonyte Kingdom works in exactly the same way. Criss-crossing lines of magic provide a clear 'highway' for the message to travel through... if there is no interruptions along the way, of course." Cera informed.

Sakura blinked. "Hoe?" She tapped her chin. "Does that mean that there are strands of sorcery around us now?" Chrimzon galloped over to her soul companion. "Yes! They're pulled towards magic users, so there's a whole whirlpool of magic gathering around you, Sakura-chaaan!" Chrimzon smiled adorably as Jadrillix snorted. The red dragon turned to look at her equal. "Got a problem, old guy?"

"None at all, grandma." Jadrillix retorted casually, and Chrimzon's scales propped up again. "Why you little war veteran!" She roared, catapulting herself at the green dragon. "Chrimzon-chan…" Sakura called meekly, sweatdropping. Syaoran shook his head. "Not again…"

Jadrillix wrapped his tail around Chrimzon's head, and slowly wringed the red dragon's neck. Chrimzon was furious. "Pffft! Trying to play dirty, eh! Just because you're bigger than me… grrr! Size does not equal strength! I'm agile, and cunning, and cute!" Chrimzon's ruby eyes turned starry. "So, so cute…" Everyone sweatdropped.

Chrimzon slipped from Jadrillix's tail-lock and thwacked the larger dragon with the old scroll she carries around all the time. "No-one messes with Kiri Kiri Chrimzon and gets away for it! You wanna piece of me! You wanna piece of me! Huh? Huh? Think you're so great, huh! Well, news flash, mister! You're a pathetic old veteran! I bet you're teeth is crumbling, too! And I bet-" She bounced from one paw to the other idiotically. Jadrillix's neck swooped down, and he gave her a toothy grin. Rows of razor-sharp, sparkling clean canines smiled at Chrimzon, who shrunk into a chibi-fied version of a dragon.

"What was that about my teeth, dear?" Jadrillix asked sweetly, his tail wagging from side to side on the ground. Chrimzon kept quiet and hugged Dracul near to her, who tried to wipe her off, but to no success.

Syaoran sighed. "Come on, we better get moving. Aoi, how far off is the waterfall?"

Aoi let out a silent 'hmm', and said, "I would guess around a mile further. You can almost hear the sounds of the water." Syaoran flew up and surveyed the surrounding area from above. "I can see it! It's guarded by a… griffin?"

**xxxx**

In fact, it wasn't a griffin, just a huge granite statue of a fierce-looking winged serpent guarding the waterfall. It's nearly as tall as Jadrillix, and had sapphires as eyes. Chrimzon actually climbed on it and pretended that she was a pirate on the look-out. "Land a-hoy!" She giggled and played slide along the serpent's tongue. Jadrillix plucked her out and dropped her into the water.

"Make _sense_, just for once." He muttered, before stomping around the statue into the huge cave behind it. Everyone watched him go with worried gazes. Vyclae was the first to break the silence, crossing his arms doubtfully.

"What's the matter with your beast, Syaoran? He seems a little… perturbed."

"That's because the winged serpent is the emblem of the Green Jade Dragons. It is said that if a green dragon dares to disturb it in its sleep, their luck in combat will deplete. The winged serpent, or more officially known as Raskar the Malice of Goodwill, is to be respected at all times." Chrimzon explained, looking a tad bit guilty.

"And Jadrillix thought that you'd have awoken Raskar-sama when you played on his head…?" Syaoran asked.

"Strangely, yes."

Sakura sighed and petted her dragon's scaly neck. "Kiri-chan, let's go and apologize to Jadrillix-kun, ne?" Chrimzon sniffled and nodded. Finally, everyone decided to go with them, and entered the cave too.

…Sapphire jewels melted into dark blue eyes.

**xxxx**

It was very dark in the cave. Every single noise they make bounced off the walls at an astonishingly high pitch. Bats fluttered about and around their heads, often scaring Sakura and Chrimzon, and annoying the men. Dracul even went as far as scorching a few bats with his fire breath, thus clearing a passage for them to run through.

They found Jadrillix rooted to an entrance to a tunnel. His green eyes were wide, filled with shock and awe. Syaoran ran to his side, and unintentionally did the same.

The Gywaine Pearl blinked back at them, equally as shocked. It was in the form of a handsome young boy with pale, glowing skin and ebony black hair. He had adorable light turquoise eyes. He was wearing a cloak made from demon's silk, and a golden helmet inscribed with ancient letters. In his hand was a short staff topped with a glowing sapphire gemstone. He waited awhile before smiling fleetingly at them.

"Thou art the judged. Thy time hath come." He sat on the strange ball of marble on the pedestal next to him. Aoi approached him and knelt.

"God of the Falls, I humbly request your assistance."

The Gywaine Pearl raised an eyebrow. "I assist no-one unworthy oft mine powers, for I be the sole Eternity, ever flowing, the one which rules the past, present, future, and yonder."

"…What should we do to be _worthy,_ God of the Falls?" Sakura asked, having regained her senses well enough to speak. Keroberos and Cera had both morphed back into their temporary forms and hid themselves in her bag. For some reason they are afraid of this 'spirit'.

The Gywaine Pearl stared over their heads, to the darkness back in the main cave. "The one who is named Jadrillix, thou wilt fight with thy fears. And thou shalt win."

A quake shook the tunnel, and sparkles of sapphires suddenly appeared around Jadrillix. He roared, and thrashed wildly. Everyone ran out of his way, clueless to what is going on. As they looked closer, and the shape of Raskar became clearer and clearer, until the serpent was as solid as they.

An invisible battlefield barrier encased Jadrillix and Raskar, leaving them with no way to escape. Jadrillix gripped Raskar's body and threw him into a corner of the barrier. The serpent hissed.

"Almighty Raskar! Your servant humbly bows to thee! I apologize for my rudeness, lord! Please, I do not wish to fight you!" Jadrillix roared frantically, exposing himself to danger. Raskar launched himself again, ignoring Jadrillix's plea, and planted his sharp fangs into the dragon's neck. The bite penetrated the solid dragon scales and into the flesh inside.

Jadrillix howled in pain. Syaoran banged his fist on the barrier, trying to make his way in so that he could help his dragon. He conjured mighty gusts with his wings, and even summoned Furrion to help him burn out the barrier, while he used ofudas with his sword.

It took Sakura all her might to stop him, and convince him that there was nothing they could do other than cheer Jadrillix on. He reluctantly took her advice, and did as he was told, collapsing into her arms. He felt drained from calling forth the ofudas AND Furrion, so it's no wonder.

Meanwhile, Jadrillix was circling his opponent crudely, bearing the pain of Raskar's poison in his wound. The serpent flapped its wings excitedly, and simply vanished. Jadrillix stood in the middle of the barrier, confused. Where could he be?

The answer he received was none too pleasant.

Raskar emerged from under the green dragon and threw him roughly into the air. Jadrillix brilliantly prevented his fall with a swift stroke of his large wings. "Lord Raskar! For what cause are we fighting!" He asked, circling the winged serpent and evading fireballs coming his way.

Syaoran nearly screamed. "You IDIOT! He's trying to KILL you, dammit! Fight him!"

Jadrillix shook his head, not so sure. "No… Lord Raskar is…"

Somehow, Chrimzon's scroll zipped through the barrier and smacked into Raskar's body, sending him flying backwards. "Some war dragon you are! Even a dumb messenger like me can see right through this _fake_!"

Her blunt remark forced Jadrillix to think about his opponent. There _was_ something strange about Raskar…

"Look at his tail!" Chrimzon yelled. Jadrillix sharply turned to the serpent's tail. It was marked all over with strange markings. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"You're not Raskar, aren't you? You're an evil spirit, possessing the statue!" The war dragon accused furiously. Gywaine smiled from the other side of the barrier. Well, well… so the war dragon is not as stupid as he seems…

Jadrillix growled angrily and rocketed towards the fake Raskar. It hissed, frightened of the blaze in the green dragon's eyes. Jadrillix flew in a rapid spiral pattern and rammed the serpent with his horns. 'Raskar' howled, thrashed about, and reached out to claw Jadrillix. The war dragon evaded the attack easily. 'Raskar' groaned painfully. His markings hovered into the air and crumbled into tiny pieces. The serpent spat, his long, forked tongue unfurling, and slowly disappeared into thin air.

The barrier instantly broke down, blinking weakly in the process. Syaoran flew around the perimeter of his dragon's face and hugged the beast's neck in relief. "Thank god you're okay!" He laughed, stroking Jadrillix's forehead. The dragon grunted in reply.

"Such unreal disgrace does not deserve a place in this world." He growled, holding the tattered flesh around his bloody wound together. Chrimzon trotted over slowly, and congratulated him on his victory.

"I-I couldn't have done it witho-" He tried to say, but Chrimzon hushed him gently, and nursed his wound.

"All messenger dragons are required to have at least Level 1 curing spells in their Spell Binder. So this shouldn't take long." Her hand glowed softly, as soft as her smile and the scales falling off Jadrillix's injury wounded themselves back into their previous places in a rather abnormal occurrence.

"I'm just glad you're safe. That thing was eeeevil." She made rapid gestures with her hand, sort of like a striking snake in action. Her victim? Of course it's Dracul!

"Kiri, you pitched in before I had a chance to!" Sakura pouted slightly at her red dragon. Syaoran rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What could you possibly do, Sakura?"

"My dad was a Golden Dragon tamer. He taught me the Draganoic Healing Incantations taught to him by his Golden Dragon." Sakura stated, appearing very proud of herself.

Syaoran smiled. "I believe you, honey. I really do."

"Well, you should, 'cause it's TRUE!"

"…I do not wish to interrupt, however… shouldn't we be going?" Aoi cut in, holding Gywaine's hand in his left one, while his right arm was encircling the hollow marble.

Vyclae, who was quiet the whole time, nodded. "Yes, we should."

Syaoran hid his wings in his back and stretched after the process. Sakura gripped his arm and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Syaoran."

The prince raised an eyebrow. "That was random… I love you too, honey." He kissed Sakura briefly and smiled. "…And I'm proud to have you as a future bride." Sakura giggled.

"Oh, that marriage arrangement thing."

"Anyway! Let's push on! I want to get back to town as soon as possible." Vyclae clapped his hand and ushered everyone out.

Furrion looked up at Jadrillix, regarding this partner of his… sort of. Jadrillix spoke to the fire wolf in a strange language. Furrion seemed to howl in approval, before dissipating into a patch of fire.

"What did he say?" Syaoran asked as they whole group walked out of the cave. Jadrillix 'hrr'ed, like he was laughing. (haven't used 'hrr' in a long time, ne?)

"Just something about you not feeding ANY of your beasts. He told me to be careful and not expect any foodstuffs from you, just in case it's poisoned or not properly prepared." Jadrillix smirked. Syaoran flushed in shame.

"A-And what did you say?"

"That I can support myself just fine without my tamer's help."

"Oh… that's good."

A sudden roar and a huge quake brought them running to the mouth of the cave.

They were greeted by two small dragons, one orange with black stripes, three long tails and swift-looking wings, akin to a sparrow's. The other was a white dragon with pink stripes all over her body.

Sakura and Syaoran recognized them immediately.

"Tegrel, Lelias!" They screamed, rushing over to see the dragons of the Dragonyte magicians. The creatures seemed equally delighted to see them, their tails wagging non-stop.

"Sakura-chan! Li-san! How are you! We miss you both so much back at the castle!" Tegrel claimed, 'hrr'ing happily.

"We did too! How's everyone?"

"They're all fine and dandy, Princess! Oh, there is so much to tell!" Lelias gushed, hugging Sakura affectionately.

"We were sent here to clarify your safety. I'll call the others immediately." And Tegrel fell into a trance, trying to communicate with the dragons back at the castle. Jadrillix watched him, trying to learn this useful technique, while Chrimzon pounced on Lelias and instantly made first contact.

"How are you? What's your name? Where are you from? Do you have a tamer? Oh my, sure you do! Do you like him/her? Who's that? Is he your boyfriend? I like your stripes! Are they dyed? What colour company?" Her interrogation went on endlessly as a frantic Lelias tried her best to answer them all. Sakura sweatdropped.

"They're here!" Tegrel said finally as the white orb of light in his hand disappeared. The sky suddenly dimmed, and dragon calls of different tones shook the ground. Beatings of wings were heard most of all, and even Jadrillix seemed to cower a little in fear.

The first to emerge out of the portal was Fujitaka and Xartamus, followed by Nadeshiko and Fortia, with Chibi and Xiao tailing after their mother obediently. Then came Bulan with Yukito and Denaii, and Farziilus with Touya and Mei Ling. Farziilus' body gleamed in the evening sun. Akira and Kaoru glided onto the ground with their dragons - Akira with Safire, and Kaoru with Fontania. Their other dragons, Cascullus and Pineas, were carrying Eriol and Tomoyo. Encyllis and Pikki also joined the convoy, both ferrying Zerule and Rikmen on their backs.

"_Everyone_!" Sakura shrieked and ran into the embrace of her family, pulling Syaoran in with her. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, and wishes of "We haven't seen you both for a long time!" were let loose.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" Zerule hailed, surprising Sakura. Rikmen stood behind him, smiling. Sakura shrieked again and collected them both in a huge hug.

"Z! Rikki! Oh, you guys look stunning!" She said, looking over her friends in awe. They were both wearing wedding outfits. Rikmen had a tiara on her head and a sky blue gown hugging her body. Zerule had a black tuxedo on, and he looked quite uncomfortable in it.

"Y-You think so?" Zerule blushed as he held Rikmen's hand affectionately.

"What's the occasion, really?" Sakura pried, raising an eyebrow. Well… she is the naïve one, isn't she?

Zerule and Rikmen sweatdropped. "Wow, Sakura-chan… you're still as naïve as we last saw you… well… um… we're married now. I mean, we could have waited until your wedding has been put through, but my parents asked me to get on with it because they wanted a grandchild soon enough, and-" He blushed as Rikmen giggled.

Sakura froze. "_My _wedding?" Then she remembered that she was betrothed. "Oh."

And she fainted.

**xxxx**

"…Has she died again?" Chrimzon asked innocently, blinking to Jadrillix. The war dragon gave her a shrug.

"I've no idea." He answered truthfully, patting his partner on her head. Chrimzon pouted as Syaoran fussed over Sakura, fanning her face and shaking her shoulders, begging for her to wake up. For a fact, he didn't look too well himself, having just remembered that he, too, was betrothed to the princess in his arms.

"I don't think so, Chrimzon, dear. She's just lost her bearings for a moment and fainted, that's all. I hope it's nothing to worry about." Fortia soothed the red dragon, 'hrr'ing softly. Chrimzon instantly took a liking to the older Golden Dragon.

"But I wonder why the prospect of marriage terrifies them… back in the day, I wasn't _this_ reluctant to marry Yukito…" Denaii sighed, holding her cheek miserably.

"Maybe they're nervous. Or maybe they're not too keen on letting go of their freedom." Bulan suggested, juggling his moon rock.

"I wasn't so enthusiastic back then either, but I knew the feeling would wear off in the future. And it did. It wasn't easy, but I gradually got used to my married life. Yukito is a wonderful man."

"I suppose so." Bulan muttered as Farziilus tugged on his moon rock.

"Cut it out, you fool!" He growled, snatching his tail away from Farziilus' reach.

"Grouch." The gemstone dragon mumbled, snickering.

Ignoring the fighting duo beside him, Jadrillix went to check on Syaoran and Sakura (who has just regained consciousness). Syaoran kissed his love softly. "I guess we're gonna get married, huh…?"

"Y-Yes…" Sakura blushed as hard as her face could allow. Everyone laughed.

A few dragons started to hover, preparing for the rough journey back to the Dragonyte Kingdom. Encyllis and Pikki opted to give Aoi and Gywaine a ride back to the mountains. Rikmen and Zerule were offered to ride on Bulan and Farziilus, along with Touya and Yukito.

Jadrillix scooped Syaoran up as Chrimzon did the same with Sakura. They joined the other dragons near a portal, and shortly learned how to operate the portal. Meanwhile…

Vyclae watched as one by one the dragons around him started to leap off the ground. Fleetingly, he thought of his task next. What should he do? It seems that he had experienced everything life as a half-necromancer could offer… and that includes him ending up helping his ex-enemies. There was nothing left for him; his family were wiped out by their own rebelling creations a long time ago.

Fujitaka slowly approached him. "I've heard about everything from Cera." He told the silver-haired swordsman calmly. Vyclae stared at his previous nemesis.

"Everything…?"

"Yes. Everything."

Vyclae looked away.

"Looking back… it all seems so worthless in the end. I realized that I've reigned in limitless terror. And for what? I've only caused pain." He frowned slightly as the memories of his resentful self flowed back into his mind.

"That may be so…" Fujitaka agreed, smiling as Xartamus conversed with Jadrillix.

"But did you really think that we were hunting you down just to kill you? Oh, no, my dear general. We, the White Zens, planned to accept you back into the Dragonyte Army." Fujitaka offered a hand to Vyclae.

The half-necromancer stood, bewildered. "Accept me back…? But-"

"I know you need a new start in life, Uiji. Why not do it now? The Kingdom may not get involved in a war a whole lot, but we do have allied kingdoms nearby that need some saving from time to time. What do you say?"

Vyclae laughed. "As long as I get my old office back!"

Fujitaka laughed along. "Of course, Uiji. But I do believe it needs a bit of dusting."

"Don't worry, Dracul here will do it for me." Dracul glowered at his soul tamer.

And so… the laughter of the two 'nemesis' continued even after they went through the portal.

**xxxx**

Ad: My, my… what a happy ending. I'm sorry that I could find a place to fit a romantic moment between our main characters, but I didn't manage to find a perfect slot to fit it into.

Oh, and here's a bit of **_bad news_** (as if you hadn't had enough already). I'm off on a holiday to Malaysia because my mom needed to do some research there. The bad part is that the holiday lasts for **2 months**. But don't worry, I'll be typing as much as I can when I'm on my holiday. I already have a bit of the epilogue done.

So I suggest reading **Butterflies** for the time being. It's already in its second arc the last time I checked, and it's a pleasant, slow-paced story that warms my heart every time I read it. It's just so well-written. It beats my stories by a hundred and one miles… Or maybe more.

See you again in two months! Love ya!


	16. Legacy Dragons

Ad: At last! The last chapter! …I figured that my fans would rot by now. 2 whole months. Man. That's a whole load of numbers. Double digits. Eheh. But I'm lovin' every review I get, people! So send 'em in, I don't bite. I've already been reprimanded by the RSPCA for last time :P

I'll leave the boo-hoos for the epilogue. For now, enjoy chapter 16!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and all of its relevant associates. I do own the plot, and the foreign characters… and this lovely little bit of disclaimer. The RSPCA belongs to the PEOPLE. So don't send me your local neighbourhood scrap animal, compute!

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**: LeGaCy DrAgOnS :**

Chapter 16: Legacy Dragons **(I bet you didn't see that coming, huh?)**

**By Adriatic (Atruyai)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The spirit laid the bouquet of flowers by the dress. She squinted, pouted, and sighed.

This is not good enough.

She sat daintily on an invisible floor, floating in the air as she contemplated her latest work.

It was too shoddy. She'd have to re-create it.

The Flower grimaced as she whisked away the flowers beside white dress. What to do…?

This calls for a meeting. Between all of the Clow cards.

In a glitter of magic, all Clow spirits were gathered in a circle. The whole book was abuzz with excitement. The Firey kept zapping a snapdragon into the bouquet, but The Watery flushed it out because it kept setting fire to all of the other flowers. The Light crammed in a few sunflowers, but The Dark turned them into black roses. The Wood suggested putting in twigs, but she was ignored. I mean, come on. Twigs in a wedding bouquet?

"We have to find a suitable set of flowers for the Master. It is her wedding, after all." The Hope whispered into the ears of her friends with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes. During her journey, we didn't help her a bit, so we have to help her now, agreed?" The Light said, smiling.

"Well, it wasn't exactly our fault she didn't call us out." The Dark said nonchalantly, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulders.

"…I'm sorry. The opportunity never came up." A voice laughed. The Clow spirits turned to smile at their master.

"Sakura-sama." They chorused, smiling back. The Dark turned away, humiliated by the fact that her last remark had been regarded.

"Well, about the flowers… I've insisted on these." Tomoyo sauntered in, holding up a bunch of white Orinties mixed with black ones. She placed them beside the beautiful laced wedding dress.

"Sorry guys. But thanks anyway." Sakura apologized, bowing to her subordinates. The Clow Cards pouted one by one.

"Aww… but we wanted to help!" The Rain whined, whizzing around in her mini cloud.

Sakura contemplated the matter for a few minutes. The Clow spirits waited in anxiety.

"I know. If it's not too much to ask, can you all help with the wedding preparations?" Sakura requested.

The Clow Cards cheered.

"Of course! We'd be glad to help with _anything_. After all, it's our master's wedding day!" The Light laughed when Sakura blushed. The Dark only grunted.

"All right! _Let's get physical_!" The Firey boomed, pumping her fist into the air. The Watery stared at her gloomily.

"Must you be so _fiery_?" The spirit hissed.

"Hey, I don't appreciate implied sarcasm. _Especially _when it involves my name."

"But I have to say, the phrase, 'Let's get physical!' has a pretty ambiguous meaning." The Create said robotically, opening a page of himself to the lyrics of the song (entitled with same name).

Sakura giggled and waved them off.

"Where are the Clow spirits going?" Nadeshiko questioned, entering the bride's bedroom with Denaii.

"Oh, they're going to go help out with everything." Tomoyo answered cheerily, already forcing the wedding dress onto Sakura. Nadeshiko looked worried.

"Are you sure everything's going to be alright?"

"Let's hope so. For Sakura's sake." Denaii reassured her.

As soon as Denaii said that, a crash sounded from the main dining hall.

The four females shook their heads, and laughed.

**_-Temporary Tent, Hydralic Gardens-_**

"…Why do I have to change here, when Sakura gets to prepare herself in her own bedroom! Why can't I do the same!" Syaoran complained, spreading his arms out so that Eriol could button up the sides of his tuxedo. The groom's best man sighed.

"Look, Syaoran, this ain't my idea. It's Tomoyo's."

"Right, your psycho sidekick."

"Actually, she's now my legal wife. Anyway, back to the point. In any case, your bedroom's too close to Sakura's, and the gals don't like that. So you'd have to put up with it out here."

"Already it's my wedding day; I'm getting nervous, and now _this_!"

There was a flash of movement from the back of the tent.

"Are you getting cold feet, _twerp_! If so, let me warm them up for ya!" Touya growled, grabbing the front of Syaoran's white tuxedo and lifting him up roughly. Yukito grabbed the first prince and pulled him back. Syaoran fell with a slump, with Eriol whining that he had to do the bowtie ALL OVER AGAIN.

"Calm down, bro. It's no biggie. I mean, I get cold feet too, back then when I married Kaoru. Oh, she was such a godsend on our wedding day…" Akira sighed dreamily, not caring the flaming rage of his brother.

"I agree with Akira-san, Touya. The feeling's just temporary. And for Li-san to be able to commit to this wedding without any complaints, that's a sign that he truly loves Sakura-chan, right? Isn't that enough for now?" Yukito smiled as he released the struggling prince.

Touya grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. Just stop talking about all that mush in front of me, okay?" He mumbled, correcting his suit.

Syaoran nudged his soon-to-be brother-in-law. "Thanks, Touya." He smiled.

The Dragonyte prince grunted. "Don't you dare think that when you marry Sakura, you've gotten rid of me forever! Ooooh, no, buddy. Whatever it is, she's still my sister, and I'll _keep_ protecting her for the rest of my _life_!" He warned. Syaoran quaked in his shiny black leather shoes.

At that exact time, Zerule peeked into the tent.

"Touya-san, Mei Ling-san is calling for you. Something about some unfinished business with the catering…"

Touya paled. "Shit, the cake!" He scrambled out of the flaps of the tent, dragging Zerule with him.

"Cake…?" Syaoran directed a questioning look towards Eriol. The magician shrugged.

"I heard that there were disputes on how the cake is going to be created. Rizurel-sensei wanted it to be magicked. Artemis-sama wanted it to be handmade. All the other people… well… they're hungry. So Touya was required to announce the last verdict. Magic or manmade."

"Hey, I'm hungry too!" Kero moaned, crawling out of a cookie bag. Mayii glared at him.

"You ate my cookies! KEROOOOO!" She screamed, bursting into tears.

Syaoran looked as if he was ready to burst himself. "Arrrggghh! _QUIET_!"

**_-Outside the Tent-_**

The Rain watered the plants that The Flower conjured. The Jump helped the decorators hang up the ribbons. The Fly gave the bell-ringers a lift to the bell itself. The Bubbles invented bubbles to lighten up the gardens, with a little bit of The Windy's help. The Dash helped the workers to move about quicker. The Earthy and The Wood worked together to freshen up the trees around the garden. The Sweet made the cake (manmade by Touya's verdict) sweeter. The Big made the food rations bigger, so there would be enough food for the guests. The Move moved the chairs about easily, so the arrangements were done in a minute. The Song and The Voice combined to entertain the guests arriving at the Main Hall.

Looks like they're pretty busy.

_**-The Bride's Bedroom-**_

Sakura stared down at her dress. She looked magnificent! Her mind was set on 'Lock' at the thought of what Syaoran would think when he's looking at her. She imagined the scene, and it made her heart flutter.

Reminiscing, they went through much trouble to stay together. Although their fate was destined since they were toddlers, the choice of going ahead with the arrangement was pretty much theirs. Syaoran in particular appeared as if he was dying to leave the Dragonyte Kingdom after Fujitaka announced their betrothal. But after spending such a commendable amount of time with Sakura, he started to realize that he _just might_ want to stay with her… forever. That feeling grew, until he could no longer hide it. He needed her, and she needed him. It was as if a bond had tied those two closer during their journey without them knowing it. Every second apart was as if breathing nothing; choked; miserable. They were each other's life force, and they knew that as a fact.

Sakura sighed. This entire ruckus had made her realize the things she had come to understand. That 'love' is not merely a word. It is something definite and precious, like solid bars of gold. It's sneaky, worming its way into your heart without your knowledge, but it is probably the best feeling a normal human could ever achieve. Yes, achieve, but not own… because love is simply a river of emotions that drifts no matter what stands in its way. It never chooses… it just comes to everyone like a silent wave.

"Do brides tend to get all philosophical on their wedding day…?" Sakura sweatdropped to herself.

"Sakura…?" Fujitaka whispered, waking Sakura from her thoughts. The princess whirled around and wiped the sweatdrop rolling down her head, laughing.

"Otou-san! Daijoubu desu ka?" (Father! Is everything alright?)

"Daijoubu… demo…" (Everything's fine… but…)

"Nani?" (What?)

Fujitaka smiled. "Kirei da." (It's beautiful.) Sakura blushed.

"This dress…? Arigatou."

The King smiled and stroked Sakura's cheek. "You've grown so much taller since before you embarked on your journey. And you look much wiser too." Sakura thanked him.

Fujitaka chuckled. "This dress is your mother's."

"Honto!" (Really!) Sakura asked, shocked.

"Hai. It had a few adjustments to the body… but yes, it's Nadeshiko's wedding dress from back then when I married her."

Sakura gasped, awed.

"I thought that it looked nice on her… but it definitely looks better on you now. I'm sure Syaoran would think the same."

Nadeshiko popped into the room, wearing a white blouse and a long, beige skirt. She gave Sakura a kiss and looked her daughter over. "My, my. Now I've noticed how lovely that dress looks on you. It was actually handed to me by your grandmother, and it was handed to _her_ by your great-grandmother." She sighed.

"This dress really represents much of our family's history." Nadeshiko leaned against Fujitaka's shoulder. It was a magical moment as the three spent the longest conversation they had together, alone (just the three of them) since Sakura returned from her journey.

Unfortunately, Zerule just _had_ to spoil the moment.

"Err… the dragons are ready, Fujitaka-san."

Fujitaka nodded his thanks and Zerule rushed off, mumbling, "Why do I have to be the messenger boy…?" grumpily.

"Ready?" Fujitaka offered his arm to his daughter. Sakura linked her arm with his and smiled anxiously.

"Ready." And she was.

_**-Courtyard-**_

"This castle's huuuge! I even lost my way here!" Chrimzon said, as if she was proud of that fact. Jadrillix snorted fire.

"Yeah, you should get one of those new books they sell in town: 'An Idiot's Guide to Dragonyte Castles'. You'd learn _a lot_ from it."

Chrimzon whacked him with her scroll, a vein popping in her head. "Suck wind and _die_."

"I should suck _you_ instead. Maybe I'll die peacefully then." Jadrillix smirked, twitching his eyebrows.

(SCENE OMITTED : VIOLENT THRASHING FROM CHRIMZON. _Very, very, very bloody._)

"Well, that was _some _educational guidance." Fortia sighed, 'hrr'ing disappointedly.

Jadrillix puffed smoke from where he lay (grounded to a pulp) on the ground. "Ai kudden agwi betta." ("I couldn't agree better.")

Sakura, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka sweatdropped as they arrived from the bride's bedroom. "Uh… I better take care of this. Everyone, go on ahead. I need to get Jadrillix here dispatched to Syaoran's tent immediately, anyway."

Xartamus 'hrr'ed. "I'll stay with you." And so Sakura dragged a maddened Chrimzon away with her.

_**-Intermission-**_

Now, a bit of info about the marriage ceremony of the Dragonytes.

As you already know, every single Dragonyte has his/her own dragon to take care of. For that reason, dragons have been a huge part of Dragonyte tradition, the first event involving a dragon being some 5,000 years back. Since then, formal and informal events have been adjusted to accommodate a dragon's presence. For example, a birthday party would have a huge cake with candles lit with a dragon's fire, and huge plates for Draganoic guests. And sometimes, a dragon's birthday would be celebrated, too, but these are rare, seeing that most dragons could hardly remember their date of birth.

Anyway, back to the point.

A wedding between two Dragonyte soul tamers is a bit different from ordinary weddings. For starters, the wedding rites would be different, and the rings are gifted by the dragons themselves. Of course, the costumes are still the same, and the concept of a best man (and other things…) is still present. If possible, the dragons of the parents of the soul tamers were to lick the foreheads of the wedded ones to approve their blessings. (And they are also wedded, even if they don't like it) The wedded pair will also be given a pair of Gemrize gems, which encases their beasts fully in the elements, and it is not limited to only dragons. In Sakura and Syaoran's case, the amber and emerald they received at Gemrize is their wedding gems, and is a sign that if unneeded, Chrimzon and Jadrillix could rest up in a parallel dimension if they wanted too.

Or they could stay by their tamers' side. It's their choice.

Sakura's beasts are Kero, Mayii and Chrimzon. Syaoran's are Furrion and Jadrillix. These creatures are liable to enter the parallel dimension the gems provide.

I don't know what to throw in anymore, so you're free to think up other events. My muses are all sleeping tonight, so my explanation's all jumbled up. I'll answer questions in the epilogue.

**_-Main Hall (Well, in front of the doors, because they're still getting things ready in there)-_**

"I can't believe it; my little Sakura is getting married! Oh, how proud I am to see this! I shall use my new invention, the gemcorder, to record this wedding! You see, this gem here will memorize moving pictures in those little shards inside. See? See? When I want to see the recording, I just put the desired shard into this little slot here… and…" You could probably guess who this is.

"By the way, Denaii-san will be in charge of the music. The Song wanted to do it, but Denaii-san insisted." Nadeshiko informed. Sakura smiled.

"Denaii-san makes such beautiful music. It'll be lovely hearing her play the wedding march."

"Your Highness, the cannons are ready. We shall commence firing after the ring is put on." A man with long silver hair wearing a Dragonyte military suit proclaimed, bowing.

"Oh - Vyclae-san!" Sakura gasped, astonished to see the swordsman in the vicinity of the castle.

Vyclae seemed quite equally surprised. "Ah, princess! I thought you have already gone in!"

"No, not yet, Jadrillix and Chrimzon are still working on the ring."

"Oh yes, I've heard that your dragons would have to produce the rings in the ways of an alchemist – by extracting it from the elements itself."

"Yes. It is most magical."

Vyclae smiled charmingly. "I agree. Well, I best be off. The army would be in total chaos if I leave it in Dracul's hands too long." He bowed and walked away.

"Wow, he became totally gentlemanly! What happened, really?" Tomoyo asked, staring after the receding figure of Vyclae/Uiji Hakura.

"I've heard that he's found his soul mate." Zerule informed, his head emerging from inside the hall. The girls shrieked, shocked at his sudden interference.

"Don't surprise us like that, Mekkuno!" Tomoyo growled, slapping the Mekkuno prince. Zerule pouted.

"Everything's ready. Rikmen said that you can enter in five."

"Yeah, thanks." Sakura mumbled, blushing.

"Well, this is it, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, with tears in her eyes.

"My daughter is getting married. It seems only yesterday that you extended your little arms, demanding for a hug and saying your first word." Nadeshiko sighed. The others laughed.

"Sorry, sorry! There was a bit of a hitch in the catering. Come on, let's go." Fujitaka apologized, arriving on Xartamus. He jumped down, linked arms with Sakura, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you, Sakura. We all are." He said, and Sakura blushed again.

Suddenly, the huge doors opened, and the sounds of the wedding march greeted the bride and her father.

The first Sakura saw was Syaoran, looking smart in his white tuxedo. His messy brown hair added charm to his already-charming face. He was fidgeting and kept grabbing his bow-tie. Eriol was giving him hand signals not to spoil it. Syaoran signalled back that he couldn't help it. The Dragonian priest was sweatdropping. Sakura giggled silently, her worries gone.

A herald announced her entry.

"The bride, Dragonyte's only Princess, youngest of the royal line, Sakura Kinomoto!"

At that, Syaoran swivelled around so quickly he almost slipped on the red carpet. He gaped. Jadrillix, who was standing with Chrimzon beside him, had to nudge his master slightly to wake him up.

"Syaoran, don't make such a fool of yourself." The war dragon warned, before returning to his previous stance. (Dragons that are about to be wed have to link their tails together) Chrimzon, who was resting beside him, was thinking how unfortunate she was to be married to such a (quote) stupid, senseless old oaf. (unquote)

Sakura joined Syaoran at the Altar of Unions. (It's called so in Dragonyte) She smiled at him, and Syaoran thought that he's going to melt in all her brilliance.

The wedding march stopped, and the Dragonian priest started the rites.

"My beloved Dragonytes, we gather today to witness the union between two destined soul tamers. Together, they have braved the worst and embraced the best, conquered their darkness and set free their light, hailing their love so sacred in the eyes of the Draganoic. Fulfilling their duties to free our ancient counterparts, they have taken on the responsibility of marriage, as due by their fate and destiny.

Sakura Kinomoto. Do you and your soul dragon willingly take Syaoran Li as your husband and partner in life?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I am willing."

"May you be blessed." The priest turned to Syaoran.

"Syaoran Li. Do you and your soul dragon willingly take Sakura Kinomoto as your wife and partner in life?"

Syaoran smiled softly at Sakura. "Yes, I am _more_ than willing." Sakura blushed.

"May you be blessed." The priest faced the guests.

"Is there unrest in thy souls, my beloved audience, dragon or man? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was silence.

"Sakura and Syaoran Li, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Please, the rings."

There was a cheer as Jadrillix and Chrimzon handed the rings they created to their respectful masters. The one Sakura gave to Syaoran was entirely composed of durable red ruby. It was a depiction of a serpent dragon (with a scroll in his mouth, of course) biting its tail. The eyes were two tiny shards of emerald, and some of the scales were diamond. The one Syaoran gave to Sakura was made of jet black opal, but a diamond was carved to the shape of a proud war dragon at the front. The rings were both unique and one-of-a-kind.

Blasts from cannons filled the air.

"And for Jadrillix and Chrimzon, you are now joined by the marital bond of the Draganoic, as enforced on you based on your tamers' union.

"The grooms may kiss their brides."

Syaoran's heart drummed in his chest. She's his. And he's hers. That fact gave him a peculiar, fuzzy feeling. Slowly, he kissed his wife softly on the lips.

Jadrillix and Chrimzon weren't having such a grand time. Chrimzon wasn't willing to stuck out her tongue anytime soon (don't get the wrong ideas, dragons kiss with their tongues instead of their mouths). Jadrillix sighed in the form of a strangled 'hrr'. He grabbed Chrimzon's snout and licked her lips. The messenger dragon shrieked quietly and was forced to stick her tongue out. Jadrillix quickly swiped his tongue with hers before she could pull it back. Chrimzon growled, turning redder than any messenger dragon. "Pervert." She whispered to her mate, although she was blushing harder than she would have liked.

"I _know_ you love me." Jadrillix snickered.

And actually, he was right for once.

Meanwhile…

Sakura smiled into the kiss. She opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of a ghostly figure at the back of the hall.

Rikei's spirit smiled happily at her, giving her a teasing thumbs-up. Then he slowly disappeared, but his parting words echoed in Sakura's mind.

"_Have a nice life together_."

Syaoran, in the meantime, saw his family standing near the wall in front of him. They were all smiling, and like Rikei, slowly disappeared.

The newlyweds broke their kiss, and staring at each other, smiled serenely.

This is what they had wanted.

And this is the legacy prophesied by the ancient dragons.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

-EXTRA!-

Sakura threw the bouquet over her shoulders. There was a rush of movement, but the flowers kept flying…

Until they dropped upside down onto Vyclae's head, who was drinking some wine with his soul mate at the food table.

"Aww, shucks and shambles." The general mumbled, blushing. Everyone laughed at his remark.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ad: And that's the end of this chapter. A semi-crappy ending, I would say. I actually added the extra bit for fun. Not at all bad. Well, I'm tired from typing too much and too fast, and I still need to finish the 6th chapter of my DNAngel fic, so… leave a review, please! ONEGAI!


End file.
